Designio del Ángel
by Hikaru-nyan
Summary: (adaptación) Mikan es mitad ángel y mitad humana. Pronto llegará el día en que, como criatura sobrenatural, deberá cumplir su designio, aunque eso la lleve a tener que elegir entre su destino y su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Saludo a todos mis lectores y amigos, acá un capitulo de la historia.

* * *

EL DESIGNIO

La primera vez, el 6 de noviembre en concreto, me despierto a las dos de la mañana con un hormigueo en la cabeza, como si hubiera un baile de luciérnagas detrás de mis ojos. Siento olor a humo. Me levanto y recorro las habitaciones de una en una para asegurarme de que nada en la casa se está incendiando. Todo está en orden, todo el mundo duerme apaciblemente. En cualquier caso, es más bien el humo de una hoguera de campamento, un olor fuerte y silvestre. Lo añado a la lista de rarezas que es mi vida. Intento volver a dormir, pero no puedo. Así que bajo las escaleras. Y estoy en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua junto al fregadero cuando, sin más indicios, me encuentro en medio del bosque en llamas. No es como un sueño. Es como si realmente estuviera allí. No me quedo mucho tiempo, tal vez unos treinta segundos, y luego vuelvo a encontrarme en la cocina, de pie en medio de un charco de agua ya que el vaso se me ha caído de la mano. Corro enseguida a despertar a mi madre. Me siento a los pies de su cama y procuro no respirar aceleradamente mientras repaso cada detalle que recuerdo de la visión. En realidad es muy poco, sólo el fuego y el chico.

—Todo de golpe sería abrumador —dice ella—. Por eso la recordarás así, por fragmentos.

—¿Es lo que te ocurrió a ti al recibir tu designio?

—A la mayoría le ocurre lo mismo —responde, evadiendo hábilmente mi pregunta.

No me contará nada acerca de su designio. Es uno de esos temas prohibidos. Eso me fastidia, porque estamos unidas, siempre lo hemos estado, pero hay una parte importante de su vida que ella se niega a compartir.

—Háblame de los árboles que aparecen en la visión —dice—. ¿Cómo son?

—Creo que son pinos. De aguja, no de hojas.

Ella asiente pensativa, como si esto fuera una pista importante. Pero en mi caso, no es que esté pensando en los árboles. Estoy pensando en el chico.

—Ojalá le hubiese visto la cara.

—Se la verás.

—Me pregunto si tengo que protegerlo.

Me agrada la idea de ser su salvadora. Todos los ángeles de sangre tienen designios diferentes (algunos son mensajeros, otros testigos, están los que se ocupan de dar consuelo, y los que simplemente hacen cosas que desencadenan otras cosas), pero ser un ángel custodio tiene algo. Hace que te sientas particularmente angelical.

—No puedo creer que ya estés en edad de recibir tu designio —dice mamá—. Me hace sentir vieja.  
—Eres vieja.

Eso no puede discutirlo, pues tiene más de cien años, aunque no aparenta más de cuarenta. En cuanto a mí, por el contrario, me siento exactamente como lo que soy: una chica de dieciséis años despistada (por no decir normal y corriente) que todavía va al colegio por la mañana. De momento no me siento como si llevara un ángel dentro de mí. Observo a mi madre, hermosa y dinámica, y sé que cualquiera que haya sido su designio debe de haberlo afrontado con coraje, humor y talento.

—¿Crees...? —digo al cabo de un rato, y es difícil preguntarlo, pues no quiero que piense que soy una cobarde—. ¿Crees que es posible que el fuego me mate?

-Mikan.

—En serio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que cuando estaba allí detrás de él me sentía muy triste. Y no sé por qué.

Mamá me rodea con los brazos, y me estrecha tanto que puedo oír el latido fuerte y constante de su corazón.

—Quizás el motivo de mi tristeza sea que voy a morir —susurro. Sus brazos me aprietan.

—Sería raro —dice en voz baja.

—Pero ocurre.

—Lo resolveremos juntas. —Me abraza y aparta los cabellos de mi cara, como solía hacer cuando yo era una niña y tenía pesadillas—. Ahora tienes que descansar.

Nunca me he sentido tan despierta en toda mi vida, pero me tumbo sobre su cama y dejo que ella nos cubra a las dos con la manta. Me rodea con un brazo. Su cuerpo está tibio e irradia calor como si hubiera estado al sol, incluso en mitad de la noche. Huelo su aroma: agua de rosas y vainilla, un perfume de anciana. Siempre me hace sentir a salvo. Al cerrar los ojos veo al chico. Me está esperando. Y eso es más importante que la tristeza o la posibilidad de sufrir una muerte espantosa entre las llamas. Él me está esperando.

Me despierto con el sonido de la lluvia y una suave luz grisácea se cuela por las persianas. Encuentro a mi madre en la cocina removiendo unos huevos en un cuenco, ya vestida y lista para irse a trabajar como cualquier otro día; su pelo largo y castaño rojizo todavía húmedo tras salir de la ducha. Tararea para sí misma. Parece contenta.

—Buenos días —la saludo.

Se da la vuelta, deja la espátula y se acerca para abrazarme. Sonríe orgullosa, como aquella vez que gané el concurso de ortografía del distrito en tercero: orgullosa, pero como si no esperase menos de mí.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mi hermano Tsubasa desde la puerta. Nos volvemos hacia él. Está apoyado en el marco, despeinado, con cara de sueño, sucio y malhumorado como de costumbre. Por la mañana no es lo que podría llamarse una persona. Nos mira fijamente. En su rostro puede verse un atisbo de miedo, parece estar preparado para una mala noticia, como la de que alguien a quien conocemos ha muerto.

—Tu hermana ha recibido su designio. —Mamá vuelve a sonreír, pero su sonrisa es menos exultante que hace un momento. Una sonrisa cautelosa. Mi hermano me mira de arriba abajo, como si fuera capaz de hallar la evidencia de lo divino en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Has tenido una visión?

—Sí. Había un bosque en llamas. —Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a verlo otra vez: la ladera cubierta de pinos, el cielo naranja, el humo—. Y un chico.

—¿Cómo sabes que no era un sueño?

—Estaba despierta.

—¿Y qué significa? —me pregunta.

Toda esta información relacionada con los ángeles es nueva para él. Todavía está en ese período en que lo sobrenatural puede ser excitante y guay. Lo envidio.

—No lo sé —respondo—. Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar.

Dos días más tarde la visión se repite. Estoy en mitad de las vueltas de una carrera en la pista que bordea el gimnasio del instituto Mountain View, y de repente me asalta, sin previo aviso. El mundo conocido (California, el Mountain View, el gimnasio) desaparece rápidamente. Estoy en el bosque. Incluso puedo saborear el fuego. Esta vez veo las llamas formando una cresta sobre la cadena de montañas. Y entonces casi me llevo por delante a una animadora.

—¡Vigila, atontada!

Me tambaleo hacia un lado para dejarla pasar. Respirando con dificultad, me apoyo en las gradas plegables y trato de recuperar la visión. Pero es como intentar volver a un sueño después de despertarse. Ya se ha esfumado. Mierda. Nadie me había llamado nunca atontada. Un derivado de tonta. Y eso no es bueno.

—No te detengas —grita la señora Serina, la profesora de educación física—. Queremos tener un registro exacto del tiempo que tardas en correr un kilómetro. Va por ti, Mikan.

Seguro que en su vida anterior fue sargento instructor.

—Si no lo haces en menos de diez minutos, tendrás que volver a correr la semana próxima.

Sigo corriendo. Intento concentrarme en la carrera mientras tomo la siguiente curva a toda velocidad, manteniendo el paso rápido para recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. Pero mi mente retorna a la visión. La forma de los árboles. El suelo del bosque bajo mis pies, cubierto de piedras y agujas de pino. El chico de espaldas a mí, mientras observa el fuego que se acerca. Mi corazón se acelera súbitamente.

—Última vuelta, Clara —dice la señora Serina.

Me apresuro. ¿Qué hace él allí? Me lo pregunto sin cerrar los ojos pero viendo aún su imagen como si estuviera grabada a fuego en mis retinas. ¿Se sorprenderá al verme? En mi mente se agolpan las preguntas, pero detrás de todas ellas hay una sola:

¿Quién es él?

En ese momento paso por delante de la señora Serina, como un rayo.

—¡Bien, Mikan! —me grita. Y un minuto después—: Debe de haber un error.

Aminorando la marcha doy la vuelta a la pista para averiguar cuál ha sido mi tiempo.

—¿Lo he hecho en menos de diez minutos?

—Según el cronómetro lo has hecho en cinco cuarenta y ocho. —Parece realmente espantada. Me mira como si ella también tuviera visiones, como si me viera a mí en el equipo de atletismo.

Oh. No me he dado cuenta, no he echado el freno. Si mamá se entera, va a caerme una bronca importante.

Me encojo de hombros.

—El cronómetro debe de estar estropeado —le explico para que se quede tranquila, con la esperanza de que se lo trague, aunque eso suponga que la semana próxima tenga que repetir la estúpida carrera.

—Sí —dice ella, asintiendo distraída—. Debo de haberlo activado tarde.

Aquella noche cuando mamá llega a casa me encuentra echada en el sofá viendo un reestreno de Yo amo a Lucy.

—¿Qué haces viendo eso?

—Es mi último recurso cuando no están dando Tocado por un ángel— respondo con sarcasmo.

Saca una tarrina de helado de Ben and Jerry de una bolsa de papel, como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—Eres una diosa —digo

—No exactamente.

Sostiene un libro en las manos:Guía de campo de los árboles de América del Norte.

—Puede que mi árbol no se encuentre en Norteamérica.

—Empecemos de una vez.

Llevamos el libro a la mesa de la cocina y lo hojeamos juntas, en busca de la especie exacta del pino que aparecía en mi visión. Para alguien de fuera puede que sólo parezcamos una madre que ayuda a su hija con los deberes, y no un par de ángeles indagando en una misión encomendada desde el cielo.

—Es éste —digo finalmente, señalando una foto del libro y reclinándome en mi silla, muy satisfecha conmigo misma—. El Pinus contorta.

—«Las agujas amarillentas surgen en pareja y a menudo retorcidas» — lee mamá—. ¿Piñas marrones con forma de huevo?

—No llegué a ver de cerca las piñas, mamá. Pero la forma es la correcta, con ramas que nacen de la mitad del tronco como ésas. A mí me parece que es el mismo —respondo a punto de zamparme una cucharada de helado.

—De acuerdo. —Mamá sigue consultando el libro—. Parece que el Pinus contorta sólo se encuentra en las Montañas Rocosas y en la costa noroeste de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Los nativos norteamericanos utilizaban los troncos como principal soporte en la construcción de sus viviendas. Y aquí dice que las piñas requieren de un calor extremo, supongamos que el de un incendio forestal, para abrirse y liberar sus semillas.

—Muy educativo —bromeo. Sin embargo, la idea de un árbol que sólo crece en lugares que arden me da escalofríos. Incluso el árbol está anunciando algo.

—Bien. Sabemos más o menos dónde ocurrirá —dice mamá—. Ahora todo lo que debemos hacer es acotar la zona.

—¿Y después qué? —Examino la fotografía del pino, imaginándolo de repente en llamas.

-Después Nosotros nos mudaremos.

-¿Que Nosotros nos vamos a mudar? ¿Irnos de California?

—Así es —dice mamá. Parece que no bromea.

—Pero... —balbuceo—. ¿Y el instituto? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Irás a un nuevo instituto, supongo, y tendrás nuevos amigos. Yo conseguiré un trabajo nuevo, o encontraré la manera de trabajar a distancia.

—¿Qué pasa con Tsubasa?

Suelta una risita y me da una palmada en la mano, como si yo hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—Tsubasa también vendrá.

—Sí, claro, le encantará —digo mientras pienso en Tsubasa con su ejército de amigos y su interminable lista de actividades: partidos de béisbol, combates de lucha libre, entrenamientos de fútbol y todo lo demás. Tsubasa y yo tenemos nuestras vidas. Por primera vez se me ocurre que esto va a costarme mucho más de lo previsto. Mi designio va a cambiarlo todo.

Mamá cierra el libro y me mira a los ojos con seriedad.

—Esto es lo importante, Mikan. La visión, el designio. Por eso estás aquí.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que nunca había pensado que tuviésemos que mudarnos.

Miro por la ventana hacia el jardín en el que he crecido jugando, mi viejo columpio que mamá nunca llegó a desmontar, las hileras de rosales contra la valla del fondo que ha estado allí desde que tengo memoria. Detrás de la valla apenas distingo el contorno borroso de las montañas lejanas que siempre han bordeado mi mundo. Puedo oír el ruido sordo del tren de California mientras cruza Shoreline Boulevard, y, si me concentro bastante, la música remota del Great America a dos millas de aquí. Parece imposible que algún día dejemos este sitio.

Mamá arquea la boca en una sonrisa simpática.

—¿Pensabas que podías coger un vuelo a alguna parte un fin de semana, cumplir con tu designio y regresar?

—Sí, por qué no. —Aparto la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Tsubasa?

—Creo que debería esperar hasta saber adónde nos iremos.

—¿Puedo estar presente cuando se lo digas? Me llevaré palomitas.

—A él le llegará su turno —dice mamá, y una tristeza silenciosa surge en sus ojos, esa mirada que pone cuando piensa que estamos creciendo muy deprisa—. Cuando él reciba su designio tú también deberás enfrentarte a ello.

—¿Y entonces nos volveremos a mudar?

—Iremos adonde haya que ir.

—Es una locura —digo negando con la cabeza—. Todo esto parece una locura. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Los caminos son misteriosos, Mikan. —Coge la cuchara y saca una buena cantidad de helado de la tarrina. Sonríe francamente, volviendo a ser ante mis ojos esa madre pícara y bromista—. Los caminos son misteriosos.

A lo largo de las semanas siguientes la visión se repite cada dos o tres días. Estoy pensando en mis cosas y de repente ¡zas! Me veo en un anuncio para la campaña de prevención de incendios forestales. Puede ocurrirme en cualquier momento: de camino al instituto, cuando estoy en la ducha, durante el almuerzo. A veces experimento la sensación sin llegar a tener una visión. Siento el calor. Huelo el humo.

Mis amigos lo notan. Me bautizan con un nuevo y desafortunado apodo: Cadete, por el Cadete Espacial. Supongo que podría ser peor. Mis profesores también lo notan. Pero siempre tengo los deberes hechos, así que no me dan la lata cuando aprovecho el tiempo de la clase para garabatear en mi diario cosas que en ningún caso podrían ser apuntes.

Si echaras un vistazo a mi diario de hace algunos años, aquel cuaderno rosa aterciopelado que tenía a los doce años con Hello Kitty en la portada, cerrado con una frágil llavecita dorada que llevaba en una cadena colgada al cuello para evitar que Tsubasa husmeara en él, te encontrarías con los garabatos de una chica absolutamente normal. Hay dibujitos de flores y princesas, entradas que hablan del colegio, del tiempo, de las películas que me gustaban, de la música que bailaba en las fiestas, de mi sueño de ser el Hada de Azúcar en El cascanueces, o de cómo Mochiage Morris envió a uno de sus amigos para preguntarme si quería ser su novia y yo me negué porque ¿cómo iba a querer salir con alguien tan cobarde que no se atrevía a preguntármelo él mismo?

A esto le siguió mi diario de ángel, que empecé a escribir cuando tenía catorce. Es un cuaderno de espiral color azul noche con la imagen de un ángel en la cubierta, un ángel sereno y femenino que tiene la mirada misteriosa de mamá, de pelo rojo y alas doradas, encaramado sobre el resplandor plateado de una luna creciente, rodeado de estrellas, con haces de luz que surgen de su cabeza. En este diario anotaba todo lo que mamá me contaba sobre los ángeles y los ángeles de sangre, cada hecho o suposición que yo podía sonsacarle. También dejaba constancia de mis experimentos, como aquella vez que me corté el antebrazo con un cuchillo para comprobar si sangraba (sangré, y mucho) y tomar atenta nota del tiempo que tardaba en cicatrizar (unas veinticuatro horas, desde que me hice el corte hasta que la pequeña línea rosada desapareció), o aquella vez que hice veinticinco grands jetésde un lado al otro del estudio de ballet sin agotarme. Fue entonces cuando mi madre me sermoneó acerca de que debía tomármelo con calma, al menos en público. Fue entonces cuando yo empecé a encontrarme conmigo misma, no con Mikan la niña, sino con Mikan el ángel de sangre, Mikan la niña sobrenatural.

Mi diario de ahora (sencillo, negro, clásico) se centra por completo en mi designio: dibujos, notas y detalles de la visión, sobre todo aquello que se refiere al chico misterioso. Él permanece siempre en la periferia de mi mente, excepto en esos instantes de desorientación en los que se desplaza al centro del escenario.

Empiezo a conocerlo a través de la forma que adquiere en el ojo de mi mente. Conozco el movimiento de sus anchos hombros, su cabello cuidadosamente despeinado, el pelo claro, rubio, lo bastante largo para cubrirle las orejas y rozarle la nuca. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, de piel, me parece, o tal vez de lana. Siempre está ligeramente volcado hacia un lado, como si estuviera listo para marcharse. Se le ve delgado, pero fuerte. Cuando empieza a darse la vuelta puedo ver el perfil borroso de su mejilla y, nunca falla, mi corazón se pone a latir más rápido y se me corta la respiración.

¿Qué pensará de mí?, me pregunto.

Quiero estar impresionante. Cuando me presente ante él en el bosque, cuando por fin se dé la vuelta y me vea, quiero hacer al menos el papel de ángel. Quiero brillar y flotar como mi madre. No soy fea, lo sé. Todos los ángeles de sangre son gente bastante atractiva. Tengo una buena piel y labios de un rosado natural, por lo que nunca llevo nada que no sea brillo. Tengo unas rodillas muy atractivas, o eso me han dicho. Pero soy demasiado baja y delgada, no como una moe sino más bien como una niña. Y mis ojos, que bajo algunas luces son gris tormenta y bajo otras, chocolate, parecen un poco grandes para mi rostro.

Mi cabello es lo mejor que tengo, largo y ondulado, color castaño con toques rubios, siguiéndome allá donde yo vaya como si se le ocurriera a último momento. El problema con mi pelo es que también es completamente rebelde. Se enreda. Se engancha en todo: cremalleras, puertas de coche, comida. Recogérmelo o hacerme una trenza nunca funciona. Es como un ser vivo tratando de liberarse. Mientras lucho con él tengo la cara llena de pelos, y en el lapso de una hora se desliza totalmente fuera de sus límites. Decir que es inmanejable sería quedarse corto.

Así que con la suerte que tengo, nunca conseguiré llegar a tiempo para salvar al chico, pues mi cabello se habrá enganchado en una rama de árbol un kilómetro antes.

—¡Mikan, está sonando tu teléfono! —grita mamá desde la cocina. Salte del susto.

Mi diario está abierto sobre la mesa enfrente de mí. En la página hay un dibujo detallado de la nuca del chico, su pelo desaliñado, un atisbo de sus mejillas y sus pestañas. No recuerdo que lo haya estado dibujando.

—¡Ya voy! —respondo.

Cierro el diario y lo coloco debajo de mi libro de álgebra. Bajo las escaleras corriendo. Huele a pastelería. Mañana es Acción de Gracias y mamá ha estado haciendo pasteles. Lleva su delantal de ama de casa de los años cincuenta (lo tiene desde los años cincuenta, aunque asegura que entonces no era ama de casa) y está cubierta de harina. Me enseña el móvil.

—Es tu padre.

Levanto una ceja interrogándola en silencio.

—No sé —dice ella. Me pasa el móvil, se da la vuelta y sale discretamente del salón.

—Hola, papá —digo.

—Hola.

Sigue una pausa. Una conversación de tres palabras y él ya no sabe qué decir.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el honor?

Por un momento no dice nada. Suspiro. Hace años solía practicar mi discurso sobre lo furiosa que estaba con él por haber dejado a mamá. Yo tenía tres años cuando se separaron. No los recuerdo peleando. Todo lo que retengo de la época en que estaban juntos son instantes breves. Una fiesta de cumpleaños. Una tarde en la playa. Él afeitándose junto al lavamanos. Y luego el recuerdo brutal del día en que se marchó: mamá y yo en la entrada, ella sosteniendo a Tsubasa en su cadera y llorando desconsoladamente mientras él se iba en el coche. No puedo perdonarle por eso. No puedo perdonarle por un montón de cosas. Por mudarse directamente al otro lado del país para estar lejos de nosotros. Por no llamar a menudo. Por no saber qué decir cuando llama. Pero sobre todo no soporto la manera en que a mamá se le descompone el rostro cada vez que oye su nombre.

Mi madre no habla de lo que pasó entre ellos, como no habla de su designio. Pero he aquí lo que yo sé: mamá es lo más parecido a una mujer perfecta que este mundo pueda llegar a ver. Después de todo, ella es mitad ángel, aunque mi padre no lo sepa. Es preciosa. Es inteligente y divertida. Es mágica. Y él la dejó. Nos dejó a todos nosotros.

Y eso, a mi modo de ver, lo convierte en un idiota.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás bien —dice por fin.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno, la adolescencia no es fácil, ¿verdad? El instituto. Los chicos.

Ahora la conversación ha dejado de ser rara para volverse definitivamente extraña.

—Pues sí —le respondo—. No es fácil.

—Tu madre dice que tus notas son buenas.

—¿Has hablado con mamá?

Otro silencio.

—¿Cómo es la vida en la Gran Manzana? —pregunto para desviar la conversación.

—Lo normal. Luces brillantes. Una ciudad grande. Ayer vi a Shiki en Central Park. La vida aquí es terrible.

También puede ser encantador. Siempre quiero estar furiosa con él, decirle que no debería molestarse en intentar mantener un vínculo conmigo, pero no lo consigo. La última vez que lo vi fue hace dos años, el verano en que cumplí catorce. Había estado ensayando mi discurso de «te odio mucho» en el aeropuerto, en el avión, en el área de aterrizaje, en la terminal. Y entonces lo vi esperándome junto a la recogida de equipaje, y me sentí colmada de una extraña felicidad. Me arrojé en sus brazos y le dije que lo extrañaba.

—Estaba pensando —dice ahora— que quizá tú y Tsubasa podríais venir a Nueva York en vacaciones.

Casi me echo a reír por su propuesta a destiempo.

—Me gustaría —respondo—, pero tengo algo importante entre manos ahora mismo.

Como localizar un incendio forestal. Y ésa es la razón por la que estoy en el mundo. Y eso no se lo podría explicar ni en mil años.

Se queda callado.

—Lo siento —añado, y me sobresalto porque realmente lo siento—. Si las cosas cambian te avisaré.

—Tu madre también me dijo que aprobaste el examen para el carné de conducir. —Está claro que intenta cambiar de tema.

—Sí, pasé el teórico y el test de aparcamiento y todo lo demás. Tengo dieciséis. Soy mayor de edad. Sólo que mamá no quiere dejarme el coche.

—Quizá va siendo hora de que te compremos un coche.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Es una caja de sorpresas.

Y entonces empiezo a oler el humo.

Esta vez el fuego debe de estar más lejos. No lo veo. No veo al chico. Una ráfaga de viento arenoso libera mi pelo de la coleta. Toso y me aparto del viento, quitándome los pelos de la cara.

Es entonces cuando veo la camioneta plateada. Estoy a pocos pasos de donde está aparcada, al borde de una carretera , pone en la parte trasera con letras plateadas. Es una camioneta enorme con una cabina pequeña y cubierta. Es la camioneta del chico. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.

«Mira la matrícula —me digo—, fíjate en ella.»

Es una matrícula bonita. Es casi toda azul: el cielo y algunas nubes. En el lado derecho destacan unas montañas rocosas sin pico que me resultan vagamente familiares. En el izquierdo se ve la silueta negra de un cowboy montando un caballo que corcovea, agitando su sombrero en el aire. Lo he visto antes, pero ahora no soy consciente de ello. Trato de leer los números de la matrícula. Al principio todo lo que distingo es un número grande en el lado izquierdo: 22. Y luego los cuatro dígitos al otro lado del vaquero: 99CX.

Debería sentirme loca de contenta, excitada por disponer de esta información sumamente valiosa sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero estoy sumergida en la visión, y la visión continúa. Me alejo de la camioneta y me adentro rápidamente entre los árboles. El humo vaga a la deriva por el bosque. Cerca escucho un crujido, como el de una rama que cae. Entonces veo al chico, lo veo en su posición de siempre. De espaldas. El fuego lamiendo la cima de la montaña. El peligro evidente, tan próximo.

Una tristeza aplastante cae sobre mí como un telón. Se me cierra la garganta. Quiero pronunciar su nombre. Me acerco a él.

—¿Mikan? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de mi padre. Vuelvo en mí. Estoy apoyada en la nevera, mirando por la ventana de la cocina a un colibrí que revolotea cerca del comedero de mi madre, un aleteo borroso. Entra como una flecha, bebe un sorbo y vuelve a salir.

-¿Mikan?

Parece alarmado. Todavía aturdida, me llevo el móvil a la oreja.

—Papá, creo que tendré que llamarte más tarde.

* * *

Volveré pronto, lo aseguro.


	2. Chapter 2

ALLÁ ES JACKSON HOLE

En la carretera a Wyoming hay muchas señales. La mayoría advierte sobre alguna clase de peligro: cuidado ciervos. Desprendimiento de rocas. Camiones, controle los frenos. Infórmese sobre el cierre de carreteras. Cruce de alces. Nieve, zona resbaladiza. No aparque ni se detenga. Vengo conduciendo mi propio coche todo el camino desde California, detrás de mamá, con Tsubasa como acompañante, tratando de no aterrorizarme por el hecho de que todas las señales confirman que nos dirigimos a algún lugar peligroso y salvaje.

De momento conduzco a través de un bosque poblado de pinos de la especie Pinus contorta. Vaya si es surrealista. No alcanzo a ver todas las matrículas de Wyoming de los coches que pasan velozmente, muchas de ellas con el profético número 22 en el lado izquierdo. Ese número nos ha traído lejos, después de seis semanas de locura preparándolo todo, vendiendo la casa, despidiéndonos de los amigos y vecinos de toda la vida, y haciendo las maletas para mudarnos a un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros conoce un alma: Teton County, Wyoming, que según Google es el condado número 22, con una población apenas superior a los 20.000 habitantes. Eso significa que, a duras penas, hay cinco personas por kilómetro cuadrado.

Nos estamos mudando al quinto pino. Y todo por mí

Nunca he visto tanta nieve. Es aterrador. Mi nuevo Prius (cortesía de mi querido papi) se está poniendo a prueba en esta carretera de montaña cubierta de nieve. Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. El tipo de la gasolinera nos dijo que el paso a través de las montañas era seguro, siempre y cuando no se levantara una tormenta. Todo lo que puedo hacer es coger el volante e intentar no fijarme en cómo se despeña la ladera de la montaña a pocos centímetros del borde del camino.

Veo el cartel bienvenido a wyoming.

—Eh —le digo a Tsubasa—. Ya hemos llegado.

No me responde. Está hundido en el asiento del pasajero, una música rabiosa retumba en su iPod. Cuanto más nos alejamos de California y de sus equipos deportivos y de sus amigos, más huraño se vuelve. Después de dos días en la carretera ha envejecido. Cojo el cable y le arranco uno de los auriculares de un tirón.

—Qué —dice mirándome furioso.

—Que ya estamos en Wyoming, capullo. Ya casi hemos llegado.

—Yupi —responde y vuelve a ponerse el auricular.

Va a odiarme durante un tiempo.

Tsubasa era un chico de trato fácil antes de enterarse de que es un ángel. Yo sé cómo funciona. Eres una persona feliz de catorce años, popular, divertida y que hace bien todo cuanto se propone, y de un momento a otro te conviertes en un friki con alas. Lleva tiempo asimilarlo. Y sólo un mes después de que él lo supiera, a mí me encargaron mi pequeña misión desde el cielo. Ahora lo estamos arrastrando al Quinto Pino, Wyoming, en enero, nada menos, justo en medio del curso escolar.

Cuando mamá anunció la mudanza, él gritó «¡No iré!», con los puños cerrados, como si quisiera pegarle a algo.

—Claro que irás —le replicó mamá mirándolo fríamente—. Y no me sorprendería que tú también encuentres tu misión en Wyoming.

—Eso me da igual —dijo él. Entonces se volvió hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada feroz que me horroriza cada vez que la recuerdo.

Mamá, por su parte, ya conoce Wyoming. Ha hecho algunos viajes para buscar una casa, inscribir a Tsubasa y a mí en nuestro nuevo instituto, resolver su traslado de Apple en California para continuar trabajando desde casa después de mudarnos. Nos ha hablado durante horas del precioso paisaje que a partir de ahora formará parte de nuestras vidas, del aire fresco, de la naturaleza, del clima y de cuánto nos gustará pasar el invierno aquí.

Por eso Tsubasa viaja conmigo. No puede soportar los disparates de mamá sobre lo genial que será todo. La primera vez que paramos a cargar gasolina se apeó del coche de mamá, cogió su mochila, caminó hasta mi coche y se subió. Sin dar explicaciones. Supongo que en ese momento decidió que la odia más a ella que a mí.

Vuelvo a quitarle el auricular.

—No es que yo quiera esto —le digo—. Si sirve de algo, lo siento.

—Lo que tú digas.

Suena mi móvil. Hurgo en mi bolsillo y se lo paso a Tsubasa. Lo coge, sorprendido.

—¿Podrías atender? —le solicito con amabilidad—. Estoy conduciendo.

Resopla, abre el móvil y se lo lleva a la oreja.

—Sí —dice—. Vale. Sí.

Cierra el móvil.

—Dice que estamos llegando al Paso de Teton. Quiere que paremos en el mirador.

Justo en ese momento tomamos una curva y el valle en el que viviremos se extiende a los pies de una cadena de colinas y montañas dentadas azul y blanco. La vista es maravillosa, como la imagen de un calendario o una postal. Mamá se mete en un desvío que conduce al mirador y yo freno con cuidado detrás de ella. Mamá prácticamente salta del coche.

—Creo que quiere que bajemos —le digo a Tsubasa.

Él mantiene la mirada fija en el salpicadero.

Abro la puerta y salgo al aire de la montaña. Es como meterse en un congelador. Me calo la capucha de mi sudadera (demasiado fina, ahora me doy cuenta) y meto las manos en los bolsillos. Puedo ver mi aliento cada vez que exhalo.

Mamá se acerca a la puerta de Tsubasa y golpea la ventanilla.

—Sal del coche —le ordena con una voz que dice que va en serio.

Me hace un gesto con la mano en dirección a la cumbre, donde hay una señal enorme de madera en la que un cowboy señala al , forastero, acá es jackson hole. el último valle del viejo oeste. Hay unas cuantas casas aquí y allá, a ambos lados de un río de plata reluciente. Eso es Jackson, nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Allá está el Parque Nacional de Teton y el Yellowstone —dice mamá señalando el horizonte—. Tendremos que ir en primavera, para echar un vistazo.

Tsubasa se nos une. No lleva chaqueta, sólo unos tejanos y una camiseta, pero no parece tener frío. Está demasiado furioso para tiritar. Contempla nuestro nuevo entorno con una expresión vacía. Una nube se pone delante del sol, proyectando una sombra sobre el valle. De inmediato la temperatura baja unos cinco grados. De repente me siento ansiosa, como si ahora que ya he llegado a Wyoming los árboles fueran a arder para que yo cumpla con mi designio en el acto. Es mucho lo que se espera de mí en este lugar.

—No te preocupes. —Mamá apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros y me da un breve apretón—. Éste es tu lugar, Mikan.

—Lo sé. —Intento sonreír con valentía.

—A ti —le dice a Tsubasa — te van a encantar los deportes que se practican aquí. Esquí sobre nieve, esquí acuático, escalada y toda clase de deportes extremos. Te doy permiso para que hagas lo que quieras.

—Me imagino —murmura.

—Estupendo —responde mamá aparentemente satisfecha. Rápidamente nos hace una foto. Luego se dirige al coche con paso enérgico—. En marcha.

La sigo montaña abajo por el camino serpenteante. Otra señal llama mi atención , pone, curva peligrosa.

Justo antes de llegar a Jackson entramos en la carretera de Spring Gulch, que nos lleva hasta otro camino largo y serpenteante, éste con una verja grande de hierro que requiere de un código para pasar. Empiezo a hacerme a la idea de que nuestra humilde morada resultará ser bastante lujosa. La segunda pista me la dan las enormes casas de madera que se esconden entre los árboles. Sigo el coche de mamá mientras baja por un camino recién labrado y se adentra lentamente en un bosque de pinos, abedules y álamos, hasta que llegamos a un claro donde nuestra nueva casa se posa sobre una pequeña pendiente.

—Guau —digo en voz baja, mientras contemplo la casa a través del parabrisas—. Tsubasa, mira.

La casa está hecha de troncos sólidos y rocas del río, el tejado, cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve, como la de una casita de chocolate, con perfectos carámbanos de plata colgando de los bordes. Es más grande que nuestra casa de California, y en cierto modo más acogedora, con un porche largo y techado, y enormes ventanas que ofrecen una vista alucinante de las montañas nevadas.

—Bienvenidos a casa —dice mamá. Está apoyada en el coche, estudiando nuestras reacciones de asombro mientras nos apeamos. Está tan contenta de haber encontrado esta casa que se pondría a cantar—. Nuestros vecinos más próximos están a un kilómetro. Este pequeño bosque es todo vuestro.

Una brisa agita los árboles haciendo caer los vestigios de nieve de las ramas, como si nuestra casita estuviera en el interior de una bola de cristal que reposa sobre una chimenea. El aire aquí parece más cálido. Reina un silencio absoluto. Me invade una sensación de bienestar.

Es nuestro hogar, pienso. Aquí estamos a salvo, lo cual me alivia enormemente, ya que después de semanas de visiones, peligros y tristezas, de la incertidumbre de partir y dejarlo todo, de la locura que todo esto supone, puedo finalmente imaginarnos a los tres llevando una vida en Wyoming. Y no sólo a mí adentrándome en el fuego.

Observo a mamá. Brilla literalmente, cada vez más y más resplandeciente, y de ella brota un tarareo vibrante de placer angelical. En cualquier momento podremos ver sus alas.

Tsubasa se aclara la garganta. El espectáculo es demasiado nuevo para él y lo inquieta.

—Mamá —pregunta—, ¿estás accediendo a la gloria?

Su brillo palidece.

—¿Qué hay de malo? —intervengo—. Aquí no nos ve nadie. Podemos ser nosotros mismos.

—Sí —añade mamá serenamente—. De hecho, el jardín trasero es perfecto para practicar el vuelo.

La observo y me siento apenada. Mamá intentó enseñarme a volar dos veces, y las dos fueron un desastre total. Prácticamente he renunciado a la idea de volar y he aceptado que seré un ángel de sangre encadenado a la tierra, un pájaro que no vuela, quizá como un avestruz o, con este clima, un pingüino

—Puede que aquí necesites volar —me dice mamá con algo de frialdad—. Y puede que tú quieras probarlo —se dirige a Tsubasa —. Apuesto a que se te da bien.

Me ruborizo. Seguro que a Tsubasa se le dará bien mientras que yo no podré despegar los pies del suelo.

—Quiero ver mi habitación —exclamo, y escapo en busca de la seguridad de la casa.

Aquella tarde estamos por primera vez en el paseo de la Broadway Avenue de Jackson, Wyoming. Incluso en diciembre está lleno de turistas. Las diligencias y los coches de caballos pasan cada pocos minutos, compartiendo la calle con una interminable hilera de coches. No puedo evitar buscar la camioneta plateada: la misteriosa Avalancha con la matrícula 99CX.

—¿Quién diría que iba a haber tanto tráfico? —comento, viendo los coches pasar.

—¿Qué harías si lo vieras ahora? —me pregunta mamá. Lleva un sombrero nuevo de paja que vio en la primera tienda de regalos en la que entramos y no se pudo resistir. Un sombrero de cowboy. Personalmente, creo que se está tomando demasiado en serio esto del Viejo Oeste.

—Probablemente se desmayaría —dice Tsubasa. Pestañea rápidamente y se abanica a sí mismo, y luego finge caer desmayado encima de mamá. Ambos se ríen.

Tsubasa ya se ha comprado una camiseta con el dibujo de un esquiador, y está meditando sobre una tabla de snowboard que ha visto en un escaparate. Está de mucho mejor humor desde que llegamos a la casa y vio que no todo era tan malo. Ahora se comporta como el Tsubasa de siempre, el que sonríe y bromea, y ocasionalmente completa las frases.

—Qué graciosos que sois —digo con una mueca de disgusto. Me adelanto unos pasos corriendo en dirección a un pequeño parque que diviso al otro lado de la calle. La entrada es un arco enorme hecho con astas de alces.

—Vamos por ahí —les digo a mamá y a Tsubasa.

Nos apresuramos a cruzar el paso de peatones justo cuando el semáforo empieza a parpadear. Luego nos demoramos un momento debajo del arco, contemplando el entramado de las astas que parecen huesos. El cielo se oscurece con las nubes, y sopla un viento frío.

—Huelo a barbacoa —dice Tsubasa.

—Eso es porque no te cansas de comer.

—Eh, que si tengo un metabolismo más rápido que el de la gente normal no es mi culpa. ¿Qué tal si comemos allí? —Señala la calle en la que hay una cola de personas esperando para entrar en el Million Dollar Cowboy.

—Claro, y además te compraré una cerveza —dice mamá.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No.

Mientras ellos discuten, a mí me asalta la urgencia repentina de grabar este momento, así que miro atrás y digo: éste es el comienzo. El designio de Mikan, primera parte. Con sólo pensarlo se me hincha el pecho de la emoción. Un nuevo comienzo, para todos nosotros.

—Disculpe, señora, ¿le importaría hacernos una foto? —le digo a una mujer que pasa. Ella asiente y coge la cámara de mamá. Posamos debajo del arco, mamá en el medio, Tsubasa y yo a su lado. Sonreímos. La mujer intenta hacer la foto, pero algo falla. Mamá da un paso adelante y le explica cómo funciona el flash.

Es entonces cuando el sol se vuelve a asomar. De repente me vuelvo extremadamente consciente de lo que me rodea, como si todo se ralentizara para que yo pueda encontrarme con cada elemento: las voces de los paseantes, el destello de sus dientes cuando hablan, el ruido de los motores y el leve chillido de los frenos de los coches al detenerse en el semáforo. Mi corazón late como un tambor a ritmo lento y sonoro. El aire entra y sale de mis pulmones. Huelo el estiércol de los caballos y la sal de roca, mi champú de lavanda, el aroma a vainilla de mamá, el desodorante masculino de Tsubasa, y hasta el olor putrefacto que todavía impregna las astas que están encima de nosotros. Una música clásica se filtra por debajo de las puertas de cristal de una de las galerías de arte. Un perro ladra a lo lejos. Un bebé llora en alguna parte. Parece excesivo, como si yo fuera a estallar en el intento de percibirlo todo. Todo resplandece demasiado. Hay un pajarito oscuro encaramado a un árbol del parque, justo detrás de nosotros, cantando, ahuecando las alas para protegerse del frío. ¿Cómo es que puedo verlo si está detrás de mí? Pues porque siento sus ojos negros y afilados sobre mí; lo veo ladear la cabeza y mirarme, y mirarme, hasta que de pronto echa a volar y asciende en dirección al cielo abierto como un hilo de humo, para desaparecer bajo la luz del sol.

—Clara —me susurra Tsubasa imperiosamente cerca del oído—. ¡Eh!

Me sacudo para volver a tierra. Jackson Hole. Tsubasa. Mamá. La mujer con la cámara. Todos me miran.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo aturdida, desconectada, como si una parte de mí estuviera aún en el cielo con el pajarito.

—Tu pelo, está brillando —murmura Tsubasa. Aparta la vista, incómodo.

Miro al suelo. Respiro con dificultad. No está brillando. Mi pelo es un derroche iridiscente de luz y color. Resplandece. Absorbe la luz como un espejo que refleja el sol. Me paso la mano por mis cabellos tibios y luminosos, y mi corazón, que hace un instante parecía latir demasiado lento, empieza a retumbar con una rapidez dolorosa. ¿Qué me está pasando?

—¿Mamá? —la llamo con voz débil. Alzo la mirada hacia sus ojos grandes y azules. Entonces ella se dirige a la mujer, con absoluta serenidad.

—Hace un día precioso —dice mamá—. Ya sabe lo que dicen: si no te gusta el tiempo en Wyoming, espera diez minutos.

La mujer asiente distraída, sin dejar de mirar mi cabello, que brilla de un modo sobrenatural, como si estuviera intentando descubrir un truco de magia. Mamá se vuelve hacia mí y con energía recoge todo el largo de mi cabello en su mano como si fuera un trozo de cuerda. Lo mete dentro de mi capucha y me cubre bien toda la cabeza.

—Tranquila —dice mientras vuelve a su lugar entre Tsubasa y yo—. Muy bien. Ya estamos listos.

La mujer pestañea, sacude la cabeza como intentando aclararse. Ahora que mi pelo está cubierto, es como si todo volviera a la normalidad, como si nada extraño hubiera ocurrido. Como si todo hubiese sido producto de la imaginación. La mujer levanta la cámara.

—Cheese—nos anima.

Y yo hago todo lo posible por sonreír.

Terminamos cenando en el Mountain High Pizza, porque es el sitio más sencillo y cercano. Tsubasa le hinca el diente a su piz-za mientras mamá y yo hacemos lo propio con las nuestras. No hablamos. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado haciendo algo terrible. Algo vergonzoso. Llevo mi capucha puesta todo el tiempo, incluso en el coche cuando regresamos a casa.

Al llegar, mamá se mete en su despacho y cierra la puerta. Tsubasa y yo, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, nos ponemos a ver la tele. Él no deja de mirarme, como si fuera a estallar en llamas.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme con esa cara? —exclamo finalmente—. Me estás sacando de quicio.

—Lo de antes fue muy raro. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Yo no hice nada. Simplemente ocurrió.

Mamá se planta en la entrada con su abrigo puesto.

—Salgo un momento —dice—. Por favor, quedaos aquí hasta que regrese.

Antes de que podamos preguntarle nada ya se ha marchado.

—Genial —murmura Tsubasa.

Le arrojo el mando y me retiro a mi habitación. Todavía tengo muchas maletas por deshacer, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió debajo del arco, cuando parecía que el mundo entero se abalanzaba sobre mi mente. ¡Y mi pelo! Sobrenatural. La cara de la mujer mientras me miraba: confundida al principio, algo perpleja, y luego un poco espantada, como si yo fuera una especie de criatura extraña en un laboratorio de científicos que estudian mi cabello deslumbrante en un microscopio. Como si yo fuera un monstruo.

Debo de haberme quedado dormida. Lo próximo que veo es a mamá de pie en la puerta de mi habitación. Arroja una caja de tinte para el pelo sobre mi cama. La recojo y leo.

—¿Rojo? Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Quieres que me lo tiña de rojo?

—Castaño rojizo, como el mío.

—Pero por qué.

—Primero arreglemos lo de tu pelo. Luego hablaremos.

—¡Lo que me dirán en el instituto por llevar este color! —me lamento mientras ella me aplica el tinte en el baño. Estoy sentada sobre la tapa del retrete con una toalla vieja alrededor de los hombros.

—A mí me encanta tu pelo. No te lo pediría si no creyera que es importante. —Da un paso atrás y examina mi cabeza en busca de zonas que se le podrían haber pasado por alto—. Ya está. Listo. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que el color se fije.

—Vale, supongo que ahora me darás una explicación, ¿verdad?

Durante cinco segundos parece nerviosa. Luego se sienta en el borde de la bañera y junta las manos sobre el regazo.

—Lo que ha ocurrido hoy es normal —dice. Me recuerda a aquella vez que me explicó lo de la regla, o cuando tocó el tema del sexo, todo expuesto de un modo clínico y racional, pensado para mí, como si llevara años ensayándolo.

—Eh, espera un momento, ¿que lo de hoy fue normal?

—Vale, no del todo normal —se apresura a decir—. Normal para nosotros. Mientras tus dotes empiecen a desarrollarse, tu lado angelical comenzará a manifestarse de un modo más evidente.

—Mi lado angelical. Genial. Como si no tuviera ya bastante

—No es tan terrible —dice mamá—. Aprenderás a controlarlo.

—¿Te refieres a mi pelo?

Se echa a reír.

—Sí, al final aprenderás a ocultarlo, a suavizar los efectos del brillo para que no sea percibido por el ojo humano. Pero por ahora el tinte parece ser la mejor solución.

Ella siempre lleva sombreros, ahora me doy cuenta. En la playa. En el parque. Casi siempre que vamos a un lugar público, ella lleva un sombrero. Tiene docenas de sombreros, pañuelos y bufandas. Siempre he creído que los llevaba porque es de otra época.

—¿A ti también te pasa? —le pregunto.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta, dejando asomar una sonrisa.

—No te escondas, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sale de mi habitación, donde estaba escuchando a escondidas. La expresión de culpa no le dura mucho. Enseguida muestra una curiosidad desenfrenada.

—¿Yo también puedo hacerlo? —pregunta—. ¿Lo del pelo?

—Sí —dice ella—. Le ocurre a la mayoría. A mí me ocurrió por primera vez en 1908, en julio, creo. Estaba en el banco de un parque leyendo un libro. De repente... —Levanta su puño hasta la coronilla de la cabeza y abre la mano como imitando una explosión.

Me inclino hacia ella con ansiedad.

—¿Fue como si todo se volviera más lento, como si pudieras verlo y oírlo todo?

Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira fijamente. Sus ojos son del azul índigo del cielo justo después de que oscurece, salpicado con pequeños puntos de luz como si de verdad estuviera iluminada por dentro. Puedo verme reflejada en sus ojos. Parezco preocupada.

—¿Eso te pareció a ti? —me pregunta—. ¿Que el tiempo se volvía más lento?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Ella pronuncia un sonido del tipo hummm, pensativa, y apoya su mano tibia sobre mí.

—Pobrecilla. No me sorprende que estés tan afectada.

Hace una pausa, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

—Es parte del proceso para acceder a la gloria.

Parece ligeramente incómoda, como si no pudiera confiarnos esta información.

—Bien, por hoy ya has aprendido bastante. Si esta clase de cosas se repiten en público, creo que lo mejor será actuar con normalidad. La mayoría de las veces la gente se convencerá a sí misma de que en realidad no han visto nada, que ha sido una ilusión óptica. Pero no estaría mal que tú, Tsubasa, llevaras más a menudo un gorro para estar seguro.

—Vale —dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Prácticamente duerme con la gorra de los Giants.

—Y tratemos de no llamar la atención —continúa mamá, mirándolo fijamente. Es evidente que se refiere a su necesidad de ser el mejor en todo: mariscal de campo, lanzador, la figura estelar universitaria—. Nada de presumir.

A Tsubasa se le tensa la barbilla

—No va a haber problemas —contesta—. No hay nada para hacer al aire libre en enero, ¿o sí? Las pruebas de lucha libre son en noviembre. Las de béisbol no empiezan hasta la primavera.

—Quizá sea mejor así. Te dará tiempo para adaptarte antes de escoger una actividad extracurricular.

—Ya. Lo que tú digas. —Su rostro vuelve a ser una mueca hostil. Se retira a su habitación, dando un portazo.

—Vale, esto ya está fijado —dice mamá volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa—. Ahora hay que aclarar.

Mi pelo se ha vuelto naranja. Como una zanahoria pelada. Nada más verlo pienso seriamente en afeitarme la cabeza.

—Lo arreglaremos —promete mamá, conteniendo la risa—. Será lo primero que haremos mañana. Lo juro.

—Buenas noches. —Le cierro la puerta en la cara. Luego me arrojo en la cama y no paro de llorar durante un buen rato. Adiós a mis posibilidades de impresionar al chico misterioso y su precioso cabello ondulado.

Después de tranquilizarme me quedo tumbada en la cama escuchando el viento que llama a mi ventana. Allá fuera el bosque parece enorme y completamente oscuro. Percibo la presencia gigantesca de las montañas, asomando por detrás de la casa. Ahora están ocurriendo cosas que no puedo controlar. Estoy cambiando, y es imposible que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

La visión viene a mí en este momento como un viejo amigo, haciendo desaparecer mi habitación y depositándose en medio del bosque humeante. El aire es tan tórrido, seco y espeso que se vuelve irrespirable. Veo la camioneta plateada, la Avalancha, aparcada al borde de la carretera. De inmediato echo a andar hacia las colinas, en dirección al sitio donde sé que encontraré al chico. Camino. Entonces siento la tristeza, un dolor como si me arrancaran el corazón, que aumenta a cada paso. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas inútiles. Me libero de ellas pestañeando y sigo caminando, decidida a encontrar al muchacho, y cuando lo veo me detengo un instante, y sólo lo observo. Verlo allí tan despreocupado me produce una mezcla de ansia y dolor.

Creo que ya estoy aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

YO SOBREVIVÍ A LA PESTE NEGRA

Lo primero que me llama la atención al entrar en el aparcamiento del instituto Jackson Hole es una enorme camioneta plateada estacionada en el fondo. Entorno los ojos para ver la matrícula.

—¡Eh! —grita Tsubasa cuando estoy a punto de chocar por detrás a otra camioneta azul, más vieja y oxidada—. ¡A ver si aprendes a conducir!

—Lo siento. —Le hago un gesto de disculpa con la mano al conductor de la camioneta azul, pero éste me grita algo por la ventanilla que estoy segura de no querer oír, y salgo chirriando en busca de un sitio donde aparcar. Estaciono el Prius con cuidado en un hueco y me quedo sentada durante un rato, tratando de recomponerme. Más que un instituto, el Jackson Hole High parece un complejo turístico, un edificio grande de ladrillo con la fachada cubierta por un entramado de vigas de madera, como columnas pero con un aspecto más rústico. Como todo lo demás en nuestra nueva ciudad, es una postal perfecta, con sus ventanas relucientes y perfectamente dispuestas, los árboles de tronco blanco que son bonitos aun sin hojas, por no mencionar las preciosas e imponentes montañas en el fondo de la zona arbolada. Hasta las nubes blancas y mullidas en el cielo parecen parte de un decorado.

—Te veo más tarde —dice Tsubasa al bajar del coche. Coge su mochila y con paso firme y arrogante se dirige a la puerta principal como si fuera el dueño del instituto. Unas chicas que están en el aparcamiento se vuelven para observarlo. Él les sonríe con naturalidad, lo cual desencadena la reacción de risitas y cuchicheos que siempre dejaba a su paso en nuestro antiguo colegio.

—Adiós a nuestro intento de no llamar la atención —murmuro.

Me aplico otra capa de brillo de labios y examino mi aspecto en el retrovisor, encogiéndome ante el humillante color de mi pelo. Pese a los esfuerzos de mi madre y a los míos durante toda la semana pasada, sigue siendo naranja. Lo intentamos todo, lo volvimos a teñir unas cinco veces, probamos incluso con un negro azabache, pero el color siempre se desteñía y quedaba el mismo naranja horrendo y agresivo para la vista. Una especie de broma cruel y cósmica.

—No siempre podrás contar con tu belleza, Mikan —me dijo mamá después del quinto intento frustrado. Como si ella pudiera hablar. Como si algún día de su vida hubiera estado menos que preciosa.

—Nunca he contado con mi belleza, mamá.

—Sabes que sí —dijo con excesiva jovialidad—. No eres presumida, pero lo sabes. Sabías que cuando los alumnos del Mountain View te miraban, veían a una bonita casi rubia castaña.

—Sí, lo único es que ahora no soy casi rubia castaña ni soy bonita —respondí apenada. Sí, me estaba compadeciendo. ¡Pero es que mi pelo es tan espantosamente naranja!

Mamá colocó un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me forzó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla.

—Podrías llevar el pelo verde neón y eso no te haría menos hermosa.

—Eres mi madre. Tienes la obligación legal de decir esas cosas.

—Bien, empecemos por recordar que no estás aquí para ganar un concurso de belleza. Estás aquí para cumplir con tu designio. Quizás este asunto del pelo signifique que no lo tendrás tan fácil aquí como en California. Y quizás haya una razón que lo explique.

—Sí. Más vale que sea una muy buena razón

—Al menos el tinte disimulará el efecto del brillo. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por llevar la cabeza cubierta.

—Vaya suerte tengo.

—Mikan, tienes que sacarle el mejor partido posible —concluyó mamá.

Así que aquí estoy, tratando de sacarle el mejor partido posible, qué remedio. Salgo del coche y me dirijo furtivamente al fondo del aparcamiento para echar un vistazo a la camioneta plateada. En el guardabarros trasero pone avalancha, en letras plateadas. Matrícula 99CX.

Él está aquí. Intento respirar. Realmente está aquí.

Ahora no tengo más remedio que entrar en el instituto con mi pelo loco, rebelde, teñido de un naranja demencial. Veo a los demás estudiantes entrando en el edificio en grupos, riendo y hablando y haciendo el tonto. Todos extraños, hasta el último de ellos. Excepto uno. Aunque yo sea una extraña para él. Tengo las manos sudadas y frías. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago. Nunca he estado tan nerviosa.

«Sé fuerte, Mikan —me digo—. Comparado con tu designio, el instituto debería ser pan comido.»

Así que me pongo derecha, tratando de imitar la confianza de Tsubasa, y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Mi primer error, enseguida me doy cuenta, es suponer que aun con su aspecto exterior este colegio es en el fondo como cualquier otro. Vaya, nunca he estado tan equivocada. El colegio es de lo mejor, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Casi todas las aulas tienen techos altos y ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo, con vistas a las montañas. La cafetería combina los interiores de una cabaña para esquiadores y un museo de arte. Hay cuadros, murales y collages en casi todos los rincones. Incluso huele mejor que los institutos normales y corrientes: a pino y a tiza, y a una mezcla fragante de perfumes caros. Comparado con éste, mi viejo instituto de bloques de cemento en California parece una prisión.

He dado con un mundo de gente guapa. Y yo que pensaba que venía de la tierra de los guapos. ¿Sabes cuando en la tele muestran la foto de un famoso en su etapa del instituto y esa persona parece apenas normal, ni más ni menos atractiva que las demás? Y entonces piensas: ¿cómo lo consiguió? ¿Por qué Jennifer Garner ahora es tan sexy? Te daré la respuesta: dinero, así es como se consigue. Tratamientos faciales, peluquerías de lujo, ropa de diseño exclusivo y entrenadores personales, así es como se consigue. Y los chicos del Jackson tenían ese lustre de los famosos, excepto por unos pocos que parecían cowboys de verdad, con sus sombreros, sus camisas de tela escocesa con botones de nácar, los vaqueros Wrangler apretados y sus botas marcadas.

Además, el plan de estudios es muy elaborado. Por supuesto que puedes asistir a clases de Bellas Artes si quieres aprender a dibujar, pero también puedes tomar clases de fotografía, diseño gráfico, animación, lo cual te prepara para entrar en la creativa escena del arte en Jackson. Hay una clase llamada Deporte Motor, donde te enseñan a poner a punto tu moto, tu todoterreno o tu motonieve. Puedes aprender a montar tu propia empresa, diseñar la casa de tus sueños, desarrollar tu pasión por la cocina francesa, o dar tus primeros pasos para convertirte en ingeniero. En el caso de que quieras sacar tu licencia de piloto, la escuela ofrece un par de cursos de aerodinámica. En el Jackson Hole High tienes el mundo a tus pies.

Definitivamente va a llevar un tiempito acostumbrarse

Pensaba que los demás estudiantes se alegrarían de verme, o mostrarían al menos un poco de curiosidad. Después de todo soy carne fresca, y vengo de California, puede que posea cierta sabiduría urbana para ofrecerle a los locales. Una vez más estaba equivocada. En su mayor parte me ignoran por completo. Después de sobrevivir a tres clases (Trigonometría, Francés III y el curso de Química para entrar en la universidad) en las que nadie se ha molestado siquiera en saludarme, me dispongo a correr hasta mi coche y conducir sin parar hasta California, donde conozco a todo el mundo y todo el mundo me conoce, donde en este preciso instante mis amigos y yo estaríamos hablando de nuestras vacaciones y comparando nuestras agendas, y donde yo sería una chica guapa y popular. Donde la vida no es nada fuera de lo común.

Pero es entonces cuando lo veo.

Está de pie, de espaldas a mí, cerca de mi taquilla. Una corriente eléctrica me atraviesa al reconocer sus hombros, su cabello, la forma de su cabeza. De repente estoy otra vez en la visión, viéndole simultáneamente con su chaqueta de lana negra entre los árboles y también aquí, al final del pasillo, como si la visión fuese un delgado velo tendido sobre la superficie de la realidad.

Avanzo un paso hacia él, mi boca abierta a punto de pronunciar su nombre. Entonces recuerdo que no lo sé. Como siempre, parece que él me oye igualmente y empieza a darse la vuelta, y mi corazón da un vuelco cuando ahora, en lugar de despertarme, veo su rostro, su boca arqueada en una media sonrisa mientras bromea con el chico de al lado.

Levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. El pasillo desaparece. Ahora sólo estamos él y yo, en el bosque. Detrás de él, el fuego en la ladera que avanza rugiente hacia nosotros, más rápido que otras veces.

Tengo que salvarlo, pienso.

Es entonces cuando me desmayo.

Me despierto y veo a una chica de pelo largo negro sentada en el suelo a mi lado, su mano apoyada en mi frente, hablando en voz baja como si intentara calmar a un animal

—¿Qué pasó? —Miro alrededor buscando al chico, pero se ha ido. Algo duro se me clava en la espalda, y caigo en la cuenta de que estoy acostada sobre el libro de química.

—Te caíste —dice la chica, como si eso no fuera obvio—. ¿Eres epiléptica o algo parecido? Fue como si te hubiese dado un ataque.

La gente mira. Siento el calor que me sube a las mejillas

—Estoy bien —digo, sentándome erguida.

—Tranquila. —La chica se pone de pie de un salto y se agacha para ayudarme. Tomo su mano y la dejo que me ayude a levantarme.

—Soy un poco patosa —digo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Ella está bien. Idos a clase —dice la chica a los estudiantes que se han quedado a curiosear—. ¿Has comido esta mañana? —me pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Podría tener que ver con el nivel de azúcar en la sangre. —Me rodea con un brazo y me conduce por el pasillo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mikan.

-Hotaru.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la enfermería.

—No —me opongo, a la vez que me libero de su brazo. Me enderezo y trato de sonreír—. Ya estoy bien, de verdad.

Suena el timbre. De repente el pasillo queda desierto. En la esquina aparece una mujer rolliza de pelo amarillo, que viste una bata de enfermera y camina deprisa. Detrás de ella viene el chico. Mi chico.

—Allá viene otra vez —dice Hotaru mientras yo me tambaleo.

—Ruka —se apresura a decir la enfermera mientras los dos vienen corriendo hacia mí.

Ruka. Ése es su nombre.

Él me pasa un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y me levanta. Uno de mis brazos rodea su hombro, mis dedos a escasos centímetros del punto en el que su cuello se encuentra con el pelo. Me invade su olor, una mezcla de fragancias de jabón y alguna colonia de especias maravillosa. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos azules, tan de cerca que alcanzo a ver destellos dorados en su interior.

—Hola —me dice.

Que Dios me ayude, pienso mientras él sonríe. Sencillamente es demasiado

—Hola —murmuro apartando la vista, poniéndome del color de mi pelo.

—Agárrate fuerte —ordena, y me lleva a lo largo del pasillo. Por encima de sus hombros veo a Hotaru que me observa, hasta que se da media vuelta y enfila hacia el otro lado.

Al llegar a la enfermería me coloca cuidadosamente sobre una camilla. Hago todo lo posible por no mirarle boquiabierta.

—Gracias —tartamudeo

—No hay de qué. —Vuelve a sonreír de un modo que hace que me alegre estar sentada—. No pesas nada.

Mi cerebro confuso intenta comprender estas tres palabras y colocarlas en orden, con escaso éxito.

—Gracias —vuelvo a decir, sin convicción.

—Sí, gracias, señor Nogi —añade la enfermera—. Ya puede ir a clase.

Ruka Nogi. Su nombre es Ruka Nogi.

—Nos vemos —me dice, y se marcha como si nada.

Lo saludo con la mano mientras sale, y enseguida me siento una idiota.

—Veamos —dice la enfermera dirigiéndose a mí.

—Estoy bien —respondo—. En serio.

No parece convencida.

—Mire si estaré bien que podría ponerme a dar saltos —insisto, y no puedo evitar borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro.

Así que llego tarde a la clase de Literatura para estudiantes avanzados. Los alumnos han colocado las sillas en círculo. El profesor, un hombre mayor de barba blanca, me hace un gesto para que entre.

—Acerque una silla. La señorita Yukihara, supongo.

—Sí. —Siento que toda la clase me observa mientras cojo un pupitre del fondo del aula y lo arrastro hasta el círculo. Reconozco a Hotaru, la chica que me socorrió en el pasillo. Ella aparta su banco para hacerme sitio.

—Soy el señor Jinno —dice el profesor—. Estamos en medio de un ejercicio sumamente provechoso para ustedes, así que celebro que se una a la clase. Cada cual debe proporcionar tres hechos únicos acerca de sí mismo. Si alguien del círculo tiene algo en común con esos hechos debe levantar la mano y la persona en cuestión tendrá que escoger entre otras cosas únicas de su vida. Ahora es el turno de Koko, que acaba de afirmar que tiene la tabla de snowboard más... chula del condado de Teton. —El profesor Phibbs enarca sus cejas pobladas—. Lo que fue refutado por Kitsu.

—Mi tabla es como una rubia preciosa —se jacta el chico que seguramente es Koko.

—Nadie puede discutir que eso es un hecho único —dice el profesor Jinno aclarándose la garganta—. Ahora vamos con Luna. Preséntate, por favor, ante tu nueva compañera.

Todo el mundo mira a una rubia de grandes ojos azules. Ella sonríe como si ser el centro de atención fuera para ella lo más natural del mundo.

—Soy Luna Koizumi—dice—. Mis padres son los dueños de la tienda de caramelos más antigua de Jackson. He visto a Harrison Ford personalmente cientos de veces —añade como segundo dato excepcional—, ya que nuestros dulces son sus favoritos. Él dice que me parezco a Carrie Fisher de Star Wars.

De modo que es presumida, pienso. Aunque es verdad que con un vestido largo blanco y los rollitos de canela a ambos lados de la cabeza podría pasar por la princesa Leia. Es muy atractiva, definitivamente pertenece al bando de las guapas, con un cutis de porcelana y un pelo rubio-fresa que le cae por debajo de los hombros en rizos perfectos, tan brillante que casi no parece pelo.

—Y... —Luna se prepara para añadir el toque final—. Ruka Nogi es mi novio.

Ya me cae mal.

—Muy bien, Luna —dice el profesor Jinno.

Le toca el turno a Hotaru. Se sonroja, evidentemente avergonzada por tener que hablar de ella delante de toda la clase.

—Soy Hotaru Imai —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi familia dirige una hacienda en las afueras de Wilson. No sé en qué puedo ser la única. Quiero ser veterinaria, lo cual no es extraño porque amo a los caballos. Y me hago mi propia ropa desde que tengo seis años.

—Gracias, Hotaru —le dice el profesor Jinno. Ella se reclina hacia atrás dando un suspiro de alivio. Desde el pupitre que está junto al suyo, Luna contiene un bostezo. El gesto es elegante, pero hace que me caiga aún peor.

Silencio.

¡Oh, no! Me doy cuenta de que están esperando a que yo hable.

Todo lo que había pensado decir se esfuma de mi mente. Sólo se me ocurren todas aquellas cosas que no puedo contarles, como que hablo fluidamente todos los idiomas de la tierra. Como que tengo alas que aparecen cuando lo requiero, y que podría volar pero no sirvo para eso. Que soy casi-rubia natural. Que tengo un excelente sentido de la orientación, lo cual debería serme muy útil para volar, pero no es así. Oh, y también que tengo la misión de salvar al novio de Luna.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Soy Mikan Yukihara, y me he mudado aquí desde California.

Los demás estudiantes se ríen cuando un chico al otro lado del círculo levanta la mano.

—Eso ya lo dijo el señor Terran —me informa el profesor Jinno—, sólo que usted no estaba presente. Se encontrará aquí a muchos alumnos que han emigrado del Estado de Oro.

—Vale, empecemos de nuevo. —Es evidente que la clave está en ser específico—. Yo vine de California hace una semana, porque había oído maravillas de los caramelos de la zona.

La clase entera se ríe, incluso Luna, que parece satisfecha. De repente me siento como un humorista que acaba de empezar el show. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que ser conocida como la pelirroja atontada que se desmayó en medio del pasillo después de la tercera clase. Así que seré la bromista.

—Los pájaros se sienten extrañamente atraídos por mí —continúo—. Es como si me acecharan allá donde voy. —Esto es cierto. Mi actual teoría es que huelen mis plumas, aunque es imposible saberlo con certeza.

—¿Estás levantando la mano, Angela? —pregunta el profesor Jinno.

Miro a mi derecha, sobresaltada. Una chica de pelo oscuro con una blusa violeta encima de unas mallas negras baja rápidamente la mano.

—No, sólo me estaba rascando —dice con aire despreocupado, mirándome con sus graves ojos ambarinos—. Aunque me gusta eso de los pájaros. Es divertido.

Pero esta vez nadie se ríe. Me miran. Y yo me atraganto.

—Bueno, una más, ¿vale? —digo un poquito desesperada—. Mi madre es programadora informática, y mi padre, profesor de Física en la Universidad de Nueva York, con lo cual supuestamente debería ser buena en matemáticas. —Hago un gesto afligido. Claro que es falso que no pueda con las matemáticas. Soy realmente buena. Después de todo es un lenguaje, y ésa es la razón de que mamá entienda el lenguaje informático sin haber tenido que estudiar. Y probablemente la razón de que se haya visto atraída por papá, que es una calculadora humana sin ni siquiera una gota de sangre angelical en sus venas. Para Tsubasa y para mí todo es ridículamente fácil.

Pero esto tampoco hace gracia, sólo provoca una risa piadosa en Hotaru. Parece que no tengo madera de humorista.

—Gracias, Mikan —dice el profesor Jinno.

El último estudiante en nombrar tres cosas es la chica de pelo negro que parecía mirarme atentamente cuando mencioné el hecho raro con los pájaros. Su nombre, dice, es Angela Zerbino. Se pone el flequillo detrás de la oreja y recita sus tres características únicas de un tirón.

—Mi madre es dueña del Liguero Rosa. Nunca he visto a mi padre. Y soy poeta.

Otro silencio incómodo. Ella pasea la mirada por el círculo, como desafiando a quien quiera contradecirla. Nadie se atreve a mirarla.

—Bien —dice el profesor Jinno, aclarándose la garganta—. Ahora ya nos conocemos mejor. Pero ¿cómo llega a conocerse realmente la gente? ¿Son los hechos, aspectos concretos acerca de nosotros mismos lo que nos distinguen del resto de los habitantes del planeta? ¿Son acaso nuestros cerebros los que nos hacen diferentes, la manera en que cada persona está programada con un paquete único de software, datos, hábitos, estructura genética? ¿O es lo que hacemos, las decisiones que tomamos? Me pregunto ¿cuál de las tres cosas que cada uno de ustedes ha mencionado valdría si yo les pidiera que nombraran acciones que han sido determinantes en sus vidas?

Percibo un destello de fuego en mi mente.

—Durante este curso hablaremos mucho de aquello que es único — continúa el profesor Jinno. Se pone de pie y cojea hasta la mesa pequeña que está al fondo del aula, donde recoge una pila de libros y empieza a repartirlos.

—Nuestro primer libro del semestre —anuncia.

Frankenstein.

—¡Está vivo! —grita el chico cuya tabla de snowboard es una rubia preciosa, sosteniendo su ejemplar en lo alto como si esperase a que le caiga un rayo. Luna Koizumi pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, veo que ya os estáis interesando en el doctor Frankenstein. —El profesor Jinno se vuelve hacia la pizarra blanca y escribe el nombre de Mary Shelley con un rotulador negro, junto al año 1817—. Este libro fue escrito por una mujer no mucho mayor de lo que ustedes son ahora, que reflexionaba sobre la batalla entre la ciencia y la naturaleza.

Se pone a hablar sobre Jean-Jacques Rousseau y la influencia que tuvieron sus ideas en el arte y la literatura de la época en que Mary Shelley escribía. Intento no mirar a Luna Koizumi. Me pregunto qué clase de chica es ella para enganchar a un chico como Ruka. Y luego, como no sé nada de él, salvo que tiene una nuca atractiva y que le gusta acudir en rescate de las chicas que se desmayan en el pasillo, me pregunto qué clase de chico es Ruka.

Caigo en la cuenta de que estoy mordiendo la goma de mi lápiz. Dejo el lápiz.

—Mary Shelley quería explorar aquello que nos hace humanos — concluye el profesor Jinno. Me dirige una mirada, como si supiera que en los últimos diez minutos no he escuchado una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho. Finalmente aparta la vista.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos juntos —dice mientras sostiene el libro en alto, y entonces suena el timbre.

—Si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo durante el almuerzo —me ofrece Hotaru mientras salimos de la clase—. ¿Has traído tu almuerzo o tenías pensado salir del campus?

—Pensaba que aquí había servicio de comedor.

—Bueno, creo que hoy hay pollo frito —dice. Yo hago una mueca—. Pero siempre puedes pedir pizza o un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete. Ésos son los alimentos básicos del Jackson Hole High.

—Muy sano.

Hago la cola para pedir mi comida y sigo a Hotaru hasta una mesa, donde un grupo de chicas con unlookcasi idéntico me miran expectantes. Wendy recita sus nombres: Anna, Nonoko y Wakako. Parecen simpáticas. Definitivamente no son de las guapas. Todas llevan camisetas y tejanos, trenzas y coletas, poco maquillaje. Pero tampoco son feas. Normales.

—¿Así que sois como un grupo? —pregunto mientras me siento.

Hotaru se ríe.

—Nos llamamos las Invisibles.

—Oh... —digo, sin saber si está bromeando ni qué responder.

—No somos bichos raros ni frikis informáticos —aclara Anna, o Nonoko, o Wakako, no sabría decirlo—. Somos simplemente, bueno, ya sabes, invisibles.

—Invisibles para...

—Para la gente guay —dice Hotaru—. No nos ven.

Genial. Encajo a la perfección con las Invisibles.

Al otro lado de la cafetería veo a Tsubasa sentado con unos chicos con chaquetas de deportistas. Una rubita lo está mirando con adoración. Él dice algo. Todo el mundo en la mesa se ríe.

Increíble. Menos de un día y ya es Míster Éxito.

Alguien acerca una silla a mi lado. Me giro. Es Ruka, que se sienta a horcajadas. Por un instante sólo puedo fijarme en sus ojos azules. Quizá yo no sea tan invisible después de todo.

—He oído que eres de California —dice.

—Sí —murmuro, apresurándome a masticar y tragar un trozo de sándwich. La cafetería se vuelve más silenciosa. Las Invisibles lo contemplan con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca antes se hubiera adentrado en su territorio. De hecho, casi todo el mundo en la cafetería nos está observando, miradas curiosas y casi predatorias.

Bebo rápidamente un sorbo de leche y le dedico lo que espero sea una sonrisa sin restos de comida.

—Hemos venido de Mountain View. Está al sur de San Francisco — consigo decir.

—Yo nací en Los Ángeles. Vivimos allí hasta que cumplí los cinco, aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos.

—Qué bien. —Mi mente se apresura a buscar la respuesta correcta, la forma adecuada de contestar a esta coincidencia asombrosa que nos une. Pero no se me ocurre nada. Nada. Lo máximo que consigo es una risita nerviosa. Una risita, para no llorar a gritos.

—Yo soy Ruka —dice afablemente—. Antes no tuve ocasión de presentarme.

—Yo soy Mikan. —Extiendo la mano para estrechar la suya, un gesto que al parecer encuentra encantador.

Toma mi mano, y es como si mi visión y el mundo real se unieran en este instante. Él me enseña su sonrisa torcida, deslumbrante. Es real. Siento su mano tibia y firme alrededor de la mía, que aprieta lo justo. Me mareo en el acto.

—Encantado de conocerte, Mikan —dice estrechándome la mano.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sonríe. Sexy no es la palabra adecuada para definir a este chico. Es hermoso, para volverse loca. Y es mucho más que su belleza. La melena negra ondulada, intencionalmente desarreglada; las cejas marcadas que vuelven su expresión un poco seria, incluso cuando sonríe; los ojos, que según la luz parecen esmeraldas o de color avellana; los ángulos de su rostro cuidadosamente esculpidos; la curva de sus labios gruesos. Llevo apenas un rato mirándolo de frente y ya estoy obsesionada con sus labios.

—Gracias por lo de antes —digo.

—No tienes por qué, de verdad.

—Qué, ¿vamos? —Luna se acerca y le pone una mano en la nuca en un gesto claramente posesivo, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Tiene una expresión tan neutral que podría estar pintada, como si le importara un bledo con quién está hablando su novio. Ruka se vuelve hacia ella, el rostro prácticamente a la altura de sus pechos. A Luna alrededor del cuello le cuelga medio corazón de plata con las iniciales R.N. grabadas. Él sonríe.

Adiós hechizo.

—Sí, sólo un segundo —dice—. Luna, ésta es...

—Mikan Yukihara —completa ella asintiendo con la cabeza—. Está en mi clase de Literatura. Vino de California. No le gustan los pájaros. No es buena en matemáticas.

—Sí, ésa soy yo en pocas palabras —digo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me he perdido algo? —pregunta Ruka confundido.

—Nada. Sólo un estúpido ejercicio en la clase de Jinno. Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar antes de la próxima clase —dice ella, y luego me mira y sonríe con unos dientes blancos perfectos. Apuesto dinero a que alguna vez llevó brackets—. Hay un restaurante chino por aquí en el que nos gusta dejarnos la pasta. Tendrías que ir alguna vez con tus amigas. —Traducción: nunca seremos amigas.

—Me gusta la comida china —digo.

Ruka se pone de pie. Luna lo coge de la mano y le sonríe por debajo de sus pestañas y empieza a llevárselo fuera de la cafetería.

—Encantado de conocerte —me dice—. De nuevo.

Y después se va.

—¡Guau! —comenta Hotaru, que ha estado sentada todo el rato a mi lado sin decir ni mu—. Un intento de flirteo impresionante.

—Creo que estaba inspirada —respondo algo aturdida.

—Bueno, no creo que haya muchas chicas por aquí a las que Ruka Nogi no inspire —dice, lo que provoca la risa tonta de las demás chicas.

—El primer año fantaseaba con que me invitara al baile y me eligieran reina —suspira una de ellas, creo que es Anna, quien enseguida se sonroja—. Ya lo he superado.

—Yo apostaría a que Ruka va a ser el rey en el baile de este año. — Hotaru arruga la nariz—. Pero Luna es la reina. Será mejor que te andes con cuidado.

—¿Tan mala es?

Hotaru se ríe, luego se pone seria.

—Ella y yo fuimos buenas amigas en primaria, nos quedábamos a dormir una en la casa de la otra y hacíamos reuniones de té con nuestras muñecas y todas esas cosas. Pero cuando empezamos secundaria fue como... —Hotaru mueve la cabeza con tristeza—. Es una niña mimada, pero cuando llegas a conocerla es maja. Puede ser un encanto. Pero será mejor que no le caigas mal.

Estoy más que segura de que a Luna Koizumi ya le caigo mal. Lo sé por la forma en que me habla con una voz suave y simpática, cuando por debajo fluye una corriente oculta de desprecio.

Miro alrededor en la cafetería. Veo a la chica de pelo negro de la clase de Literatura, Angela Zerbino. Está sentada sola, el almuerzo sin tocar, leyendo un libro grueso. Levanta la vista. Asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, como si quisiera saludarme. Me quedo mirándola por un instante, y aparto la vista. Ella sigue leyendo.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? —le pregunto a Hotaru, señalando a Angela con la cabeza.

—¿Angela? No es una marginada social ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que prefiere estar sola. Es una apasionada. Siempre concentrada. Siempre ha sido así.

—¿Y qué es el Liguero Rosa? Suena como si fuera... ya sabes... un sitio donde... en fin...

Hotaru se echa a reír.

—¿Una casa de putas?

—Eso —digo avergonzada.

—Es un teatro de la ciudad —dice Hotaru sin parar de reírse—. Representan melodramas de vaqueros y algún que otro musical.

—Ah —digo una vez enterada—. Ya me parecía extraño que contara en clase que su madre dirige una casa de putas y que ella no conoce a su padre. Demasiada información, ¿no creéis?

Ahora todas se ríen. Vuelvo a mirar a Angela, pero se ha girado un poco y no puedo verle la cara.

—Parece maja —me retracto.

Hotaru asiente.

—Es maja. Mi hermano estuvo colado por ella durante un tiempo.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

Resopla, como si prefiriera dar otra respuesta.

—Sí. Es mi hermano gemelo. Y además es un pesado.

—Sé de lo que hablas. —Miro a Tsubasa en su círculo de nuevas amistades.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —dice Hotaru mientras coge de la manga a un chico que pasa al lado de la mesa.

—Eh —protesta él—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Le estaba hablando a la chica nueva del guapo de mi hermano y justo te he visto. —Ella le muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de las que expresan que podría no estar diciendo toda la verdad.

—Aquí lo tienes, Natsume Imai.

Su hermano no se le parece en nada: ojos carmesís brumosos, el mismo bronceado, cabello negro, excepto en que él lleva el pelo corto y de punta y es treinta centímetros más alto. Está claro que pertenece al grupo de los cowboys, aunque más sobrio que algunos otros. Viste una camiseta gris de manga corta, tejanos y botas de vaquero. También es guapo, pero de un estilo completamente distinto al de Ruka, menos refinado y más bronceado y musculoso, y un poco barbudo. Parece que llevara toda la vida trabajando al sol.

—Ésta es Mikan —dice Hotaru.

—¿Eres la chica del Prius que casi me choca por detrás esta mañana? —me pregunta.

—Oh, lo siento.

Me mira de arriba abajo. Me ruborizo por enésima vez en el día.

—De California, ¿verdad? —La palabra California en su boca suena como un insulto.

—Natsume —le advierte Hotaru dándole un tirón del brazo.

—Bueno, no creo que un golpecito le hubiera hecho mucho más daño a tu camioneta —replico—. Al fin y al cabo la parte trasera está que se cae de tanto óxido.

Hotaru abre los ojos de par en par. Parece realmente alarmada.

Natsume hace un gesto de sorna.

—Esa camioneta oxidada probablemente tendrá que remolcarte cuando quedes debajo de una avalancha de nieve en la próxima tormenta.

—¡Natsume! —exclama Hotaru—. ¿No tenías un rodeo o lo que fuera?

Estoy ocupada pensando en una respuesta relacionada con la increíble cantidad de dinero que me ahorraré este año conduciendo mi Prius a diferencia de lo que él gastará con esa camioneta que chupa como una esponja, pero la frase no acaba de cobrar forma.

—Eras tú la que quería charlar —le dice a Hotaru.

—Porque no sabía que ibas a ser tan borde.

—Estupendo. —Me sonríe satisfecho—. Encantado, Zanahoria —dice con la mirada clavada en mi pelo—. Perdona, Mikan.

Me pongo colorada.

—Lo mismo digo, Oxidado —le replico, pero ya se ha ido a zancadas.

Genial. Llevo en este instituto menos de cinco horas y ya me he ganado dos enemigos por el simple hecho de existir.

—Te dije que era un pesado —me recuerda Hotaru.

—Creo que te has quedado corta —le contesto, y nos echamos a reír.

La primera persona que veo al entrar en la siguiente clase es Angela Zerbino. Está sentada en la primera fila, inclinada sobre su cuaderno. Me siento en una de las filas de atrás y paseo la mirada por el aula observando todos los retratos de la monarquía británica que cuelgan en las paredes. En la mesa grande de delante hay expuesta una maqueta de madera de la Torre de Londres y una réplica en papel maché del Stone henge. En una esquina hay un maniquí que viste una cota de malla, y en la otra, una tabla grande con tres agujeros: un cepo auténtico.

Esto tiene pinta de ser interesante.

Los demás estudiantes van llegando poco a poco. Cuando suena el timbre, el profesor sale sin prisa de un cuarto interior. Es un tipo escuálido con el pelo largo atado en una coleta y gafas de gruesos cristales, pero da el pego con su corbata y su camisa de vestir por encima de unos vaqueros negros, combinados con botas de cowboy.

—Hola, soy el profesor Narumi. Bienvenidos al semestre de Historia Británica —dice. Coge una lata que hay sobre la mesa y agita los papeles que hay dentro—. Empezaremos por dividirnos. En este bote hay diez trozos de papel que traen escrita la palabra «siervo». El que saque uno de ellos se convierte automáticamente en un esclavo. Tendrá que apechugar. Hay tres papeles con la palabra «clérigo»; quienes los cojan serán parte de la Iglesia, monjes o sacerdotes, lo que prefieran.

Mira hacia el fondo del aula, donde un alumno acaba de asomarse a la puerta.

—Ruka, eres muy amable acudiendo a clase.

Requiero de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darme la vuelta.

—Lo siento —oigo decir a Ruka—. No volverá a pasar.

—Si vuelve a pasar, estarás cinco minutos en el cepo.

—De verdad que no volverá a pasar.

—Excelente —dice el profesor Narumi—. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Cinco trozos de papel vienen con las palabras «Señor y Señora Feudal». Si les tocan, enhorabuena, quiere decir que poseen tierras, tal vez un par de siervos. Tres papelitos traen escrita la palabra «Caballero», ya se hacen una idea. Y hay sólo uno, un único trozo de papel que pone «Rey», y el que lo saque reinará sobre todos nosotros.

Acerca la lata a Angela.

—Seré la reina —dice ella.

—Ya veremos —dice el profesor.

Angela saca un papel y lee. Se le borra la sonrisa. Señora Feudal.

—Yo no me lamentaría —dice el profesor Narumi—. Es una buena vida, relativamente hablando.

—Naturalmente, si acepto que me vendan al hombre más rico que quiera casarse conmigo.

—Bien dicho —afirma el profesor Narumi—. Les presento a la Señora Angela.

Da un paseo por la clase. Ya conoce a los alumnos y los llama por su nombre.

—¿A ver la pelirroja? —dice dirigiéndose a mí—. Podría ser una bruja.

Alguien se ríe detrás de mí. Lanzo una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro y veo al odioso hermano de Hotaru, Natsume, sentado en la mesa de atrás. Me dedica una sonrisa burlona y perversa.

Saco un papel. Clérigo.

—Muy bien, hermana Mikan. Ahora usted, señor Imai.

Me vuelvo para mirar a Natsume mientras mete la mano en el bote.

—Caballero —lee, mostrándose satisfecho.

—Sir Imai.

El papel de rey le toca a un chico que no conozco, Brady, quien, a juzgar por sus músculos y la manera de aceptar un reinado bien merecido y no fruto del azar, debe de ser jugador de fútbol americano.

Ruka es el último.

—Oh —se lamenta con falsa tristeza—. Soy un siervo.

El profesor Narumi continúa recorriendo el aula con un par de dados para hacernos jugar y ver quién se salva de la Peste Negra. Los siervos y clérigos no tienen muchas probabilidades de supervivencia, ya que ellos tienden a contraer la enfermedad, pero yo milagrosamente sobrevivo. El profesor me premia con una chapa plastificada que dice yo sobreviví a la peste negra.

Mamá se sentirá orgullosa.

Ruka no sobrevive. Recibe una chapa decorada con una calavera y unas tibias cruzadas, en la que se lee perecí durante la peste negra. El profesor Narumi registra su muerte en un cuaderno en el que toma nota de nuestras futuras vidas. Asegura que las leyes de la vida y la muerte no nos afectan en lo que se refiere a este ejercicio.

Con todo, no puedo sino interpretar el inmediato fallecimiento de Ruka como una mala señal.

Al llegar a casa vemos a mamá que nos está esperando en la puerta.

—Cuéntamelo todo —me ordena en cuanto cruzo el umbral—. Quiero saber hasta el último detalle. ¿Va al mismo instituto? ¿Le has visto?

—Y tanto que le ha visto —se me adelanta Tsubasa—. Lo vio y se desmayó en medio del pasillo. Todo el instituto hablaba de eso.

A mamá se le ponen los ojos como platos. Se vuelve hacia mí. Me encojo de hombros.

—Te dije que se iba a desmayar —añade Tsubasa.

—Eres un genio, hijo.

Mamá hace un movimiento para despeinarlo, pero antes de que su mano pueda alcanzarlo él la esquiva y dice:

—Lenta, mamá, estás lenta.

—En la cocina te he dejado patatas fritas y ketchup —le informa ella. Una vez que Tsubasa se dirige a darse un atracón, me pregunta—: ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que Tsubasa te ha contado. Me desplomé delante de todo el mundo.

—Oh, cariño. —Me consuela con un gesto mohíno.

—Cuando me desperté había una chica que me ayudó. Pensaba que podía ser una amiga. Y luego... —Me atraganto—. Él regresó con la enfermera y me llevó en brazos.

Mamá se queda boquiabierta. Nunca la he visto tan pasmada.

—¿Te llevó en brazos?

—Sí, como a una patética dama en apuros.

Mamá se ríe. Yo suspiro.

—¿Ya le has dicho a mamá cómo se llama? —pregunta Tsubasa desde la cocina.

—¿Te quieres callar? —le grito.

—Se llama Ruka —continúa Tsubasa—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Hemos hecho todo este viaje para que Mikan salve a un tío que se llama Ruka.

—Soy consciente de la ironía.

—Pero ahora ya sabes su nombre —dice mamá dulcemente.

—Sí. —Soy incapaz de esbozar una sonrisa—. Sé su nombre.

—Y todo está en marcha. Las piezas comienzan a unirse. —Ahora parece más seria—. ¿Estás preparada para esto, chiquita?

Durante semanas no he pensado en otra cosa, y desde hace dos años soy consciente de que me llegaría la hora. Pero aun así, ¿estoy preparada?

—Creo que sí —digo.

Eso espero.


	4. Chapter 4

LA EXTENSIÓN DE LAS ALAS

Tenía catorce años cuando mamá me habló de los ángeles. Una mañana en el desayuno me dijo que ese día no me mandaría al colegio y que nos iríamos de excursión juntas, ella y yo. Dejamos a Tsubasa en el instituto y nos fuimos en coche a unos treinta kilómetros de Mountain View, para visitar el Parque Nacional Big Basin Redwoods, que está en las montañas cerca del océano. Mamá aparcó, se echó una mochila al hombro y dijo: «La que llegue última es una tortuga.» Y emprendió el ascenso por un camino pavimentado. Yo casi tenía que correr para seguirle el paso.

—Algunas madres llevan a sus hijas a perforarse la oreja —le grité desde atrás.

No había nadie más en aquel camino. La niebla se desplazaba a la deriva entre las secoyas. Aquellos árboles tenían ocho metros de diámetro, y eran tan altos que no podías ver hasta dónde llegaban, sólo los pequeños resquicios entre las ramas por don-de los rayos del sol penetraban oblicuamente en el bosque.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunté sin aliento.

—Al Nido de las Águilas —me respondió por encima del hombro. Como si eso ayudara.

Atravesamos un campamento, cruzamos chapoteando un arroyo, pasamos por debajo de unos troncos gigantescos cubiertos de musgo en una zona donde los árboles se habían derrumbado cortando el camino. Mamá seguía en silencio. No era uno de esos momentos de vinculación afectiva entre madre e hija, como cuando me llevaba al Muelle del Pescador, a la Misteriosa Mansión Winchester o a IKEA. La calma del bosque sólo se veía alterada por nuestra respiración y nuestros pasos, un silencio tan denso y sofocante que deseaba gritar cualquier cosa sólo para romperlo.

Ella no volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos a un enorme afloramiento rocoso que sobresalía de la ladera de la montaña, parecido a un dedo apuntando al cielo. Para subir a la cima tuvimos que escalar unos diez metros verticales de acantilado, lo que mamá hizo de un tirón y con facilidad, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Mamá, espera! —grité, y trepé dificultosamente detrás de ella. Nunca había escalado nada que no fuera un muro en un gimnasio.

Los zapatos de mamá arrojaban un rocío de escombros por la pendiente. Al llegar a la cima desapareció.

—¡Mamá! —grité.

Ella se asomó.

—Tú puedes, Mikan —dijo—. Confía en mí. Ya verás que vale la pena.

En realidad no tenía elección. Me aferré a la pared del acantilado y empecé a escalar, obligándome a no mirar hacia abajo cuando debajo de mí no había más que vacío. Al cabo de un rato llegué a la cima. Me planté al lado de mamá, jadeando.

—¡Guau! —exclamé al contemplar la vista.

—Extraordinario, ¿verdad?

A nuestros pies se extendía el valle de secoyas bordeado por las montañas. Era uno de esos pocos lugares en el mundo desde donde podías ver a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia en todas las direcciones. Cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos, sintiendo el viento, oliendo el aire, esa embriagadora combinación de árboles y musgos y cosas que crecen, el ligero olor a agua sucia de riachuelo y el oxígeno puro y limpio. Un águila revoloteaba en círculos sobre el bosque. Fácilmente podía imaginar lo que el ave sentía al deslizarse por el aire, nada que se interponga entre tú y el cielo infinito, apenas unas nubes.

—Siéntate —me dijo mamá. Abrí los ojos y la vi sentada sobre una roca. Dio una palmadita en la piedra indicándome el sitio a su lado. Me senté junto a ella. Mamá rebuscó en la mochila y sacó una botella de agua, la abrió, bebió un largo trago y me la ofreció. Cogí la botella y bebí, sin dejar de observarla. Estaba distraída, los ojos llenos de lejanía, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estoy en apuros? —pregunté.

Me miró y enseguida soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No, cariño —dijo—. Es sólo que tengo algo importante que decirte.

Me daba vueltas la cabeza pensando en qué podría ser eso que tenía que decirme.

—He estado viniendo aquí durante mucho tiempo —empezó.

—Has conocido a un hombre —supuse. Parecía lo más evidente.

—¿Qué dices?

Mamá nunca ha sido de salir mucho con hombres, aunque todos los que conocía se sentían atraídos por ella, y los demás se la comían con los ojos. A ella le gustaba decir que estaba muy ocupada para mantener una relación estable, demasiado absorbida por su trabajo en Apple como programadora, demasiado ocupada el resto del tiempo por ser una madre divorciada. Yo pensaba que todavía estaba colada por papá. Pero tal vez tuviera algún romance apasionado que iba a confesarme. Quizás en un par de meses yo llevaría un vestido rosa y flores en el pelo, y estaría asistiendo a su boda con un hombre al que debería llamar papá. A un par de amigas mías ya les había pasado.

—Me has traído aquí para hablarme de ese hombre que conociste, y al cual amas, y con el que quieres casarte o algo por el estilo —me apresuré a decir, sin atreverme a mirarla, pues no quería que supiera cuánto me desagradaba la idea.

—Mikan Yukihara.

—No me importa, de verdad.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Mikan, pero no es eso —dijo mamá—. Te traje aquí porque creo que ya tienes edad para saber la verdad.

—Vale —dije con ansias. Parecía importante—. ¿Qué verdad?

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire, luego se inclinó hacia mí.

—Cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad vivía en San Francisco con mi abuela —empezó.

Algo sabía de eso. Cuando ella nació su padre ya no estaba, y su madre murió dando a luz. Siempre pensé que se parecía mucho a un cuento, en el que mi madre era la huérfana, la trágica heroína de uno de mis libros.

—Vivíamos en una casa blanca y grande en Mason Street —dijo.

—¿Por qué nunca me has llevado allí? —Habíamos estado en San Francisco muchas veces, al menos dos o tres veces en un año, y ella nunca había mencionado nada acerca de una casa en Mason Street.

—Se incendió hace muchos años —respondió—. Ahora allí hay una tienda de regalos, me parece. Recuerdo que una mañana me levanté temprano y la casa temblaba violentamente. Tuve que agarrarme al pilar de la cama para no salir despedida.

—Un terremoto —supuse. En California he vivido algunos terremotos, ninguno que durara más de unos segundos o hiciera realmente daño, pero aun así dan miedo.

Mamá asintió.

—Podía oír los platos que caían fuera del armario y el temblor de las ventanas por toda la casa. Luego hubo una especie de crujido. La pared de mi habitación se hundió y los ladrillos de la chimenea cayeron sobre mi cama.

La miraba espantada.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí tendida —dijo mamá al cabo de un rato—. Al abrir los ojos vi la figura de un hombre que estaba de pie a mi lado. Se inclinó hacia mí y dijo: «No te muevas, pequeña.» Me levantó en brazos y los ladrillos cayeron de en-cima de mi cuerpo como si no pesaran nada. Me llevó hasta la ventana. El cristal estaba roto, y yo veía a la gente que salía corriendo de sus casas. Entonces sucedió algo extraño, y acto seguido estábamos en otro sitio. Todavía se parecía a mi habitación, sólo que era diferente, como si alguien más durmiera allí, alguien que permanecía ileso, como si no hubiese habido ningún terremoto. Por la ventana entraba mucha luz, tanta que dañaba la vista.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

—El hombre me puso de pie. A mí me sorprendió que pudiera mantenerme en pie. Mi camisón era un desastre, y estaba un poco mareada, pero aparte de eso me sentía bien.

»—Gracias —le dije al hombre. No sabía qué otra cosa decir. Tenía un cabello dorado que irradiaba un resplandor bajo la luz que nunca antes había contemplado. Y era alto, el hombre más alto que había visto en mi vida, y muy guapo.

Mamá sonrió al recordarlo. Me froté la carne de gallina que se había extendido por todo mi brazo. Traté de imaginarme a este hombre alto y guapo de pelo dorado como una especie de Brad Pitt acudiendo al rescate de mamá. Fruncí el entrecejo. La imagen me resultaba inquietante, y no podía saber por qué.

—Me dijo: «Bienvenida, Yuka» —continuó mamá.

—¿Cómo sabía tu nombre?

—Lo mismo me pregunté yo. Y se lo pregunté a él. Me contó que era amigo de mi padre. Servían juntos, eso fue lo que me dijo. Y también que me había estado observando desde el día en que nací.

—Guau. Como un ángel custodio.

—Exacto. Como mi ángel custodio personal —asintió mamá—. Aunque él no se presentó como tal, por supuesto.

Esperé a que continuara.

—Eso era aquel hombre, Mikan. Y quiero que tú lo entiendas. Era un ángel.

—Ya —dije—. Un ángel. Con alas y todo, supongo.

—No le vi las alas hasta más tarde, pero sí.

Parecía la mar de seria.

—Ajá —musité. Pensé en el ángel viejo que posa en el vidrio de color de la iglesia, con una aureola y un atuendo púrpura, con enormes alas doradas desplegándose a sus espaldas—. ¿Y luego qué?

«Esto no puede ser más raro», pensé. Pero sí podía serlo.

—Dijo que yo era especial —prosiguió mamá.

—¿Especial cómo?

—Dijo que mi padre era un ángel y mi madre humana, y yo un Dimidius, es decir, un poco de las dos cosas.

Me eché a reír. No pude evitarlo.

—Venga ya. Es una broma, ¿no?

—No. —Me miró sin pestañear—. No es una broma, Mikan. Es la verdad.

Aguanté su mirada. Lo cierto es que confiaba en ella. Más que en nadie. Hasta donde sabía, ella nunca me había mentido, ni siquiera con esas mentiras piadosas que los padres cuentan a sus hijos para hacer que se porten bien o hacerles creer en el ratoncito Pérez o en quien fuera. Era mi madre, claro, pero también era mi mejor amiga. Cursi pero cierto. Y ahora me estaba contando algo demencial, algo imposible, y me miraba como si todo dependiera de mi reacción.

—Entonces dices... dices que eres mitad ángel —pronuncié lentamente.

—Sí.

—Mamá, en serio, venga ya. —Quería que se echara a reír y me dijera que lo del ángel había sido un sueño, como en El mago de Oz, cuando Dorothy se despierta y descubre que todo el mundo de Oz había sido una alucinación colorida provocada por un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Me llevó de vuelta a la tierra. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi abuela, que estaba convencida de que yo había muerto aplastada. Y cuando las llamas arrasaron nuestro vecindario él nos ayudó a escapar al Goleen Gate Park. Se quedó con nosotras durante tres días, y después no volví a verle durante años.

Me quedé en silencio, perturbada por los detalles de la historia. Un año antes mi clase había ido de excursión al museo de San Francisco porque inauguraban una exposición sobre el gran terremoto que había habido en la ciudad. Habíamos visto fotografías de los edificios en ruinas, los tranvías descarrilados, los esqueletos ennegrecidos de las casas quemadas. Habíamos escuchado grabaciones de testigos, sus voces agudas y estremecedoras narrando la catástrofe.

Aquel año todo el mundo le daba mucha importancia porque se cumplían cien años del terremoto.

—¿Dices que hubo fuego? —le pregunté.

—Un fuego terrible. La casa de mi abuela se quemó por completo.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—En abril —dijo—. Abril de 1906.

Me sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tienes... unos ciento diez años?

—Este año cumplo ciento dieciséis.

—No te creo —tartamudeé.

—Sé que es difícil de creer.

Me puse de pie. Mamá me cogió de la mano, pero yo me solté. Había un destello de pena en sus ojos. Ella también se levantó y dio un paso atrás, dejándome espacio, asintiendo con la cabeza como si comprendiera perfectamente cómo me sentía.

Me costaba respirar.

Estaba loca. Ésa era la única explicación. Mi madre, que hasta entonces me había parecido la mejor madre del mundo, mi versión personal de la serie Las Chicas Gilmore, la envidia de todas mis amigas, con su pelo castaño rojizo, su fresca piel fabulosa y su peculiar sentido del humor, era en realidad una loca de atar.

—¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? —pregunté con lágrimas de furia.

—Porque tienes que saber que tú también eres especial.

La miré incrédula.

—Especial —repetí—. Explícame cómo va esto, si tú eres mitad ángel, ¿qué se supone que soy yo? ¿Un cuarto de ángel?

—Los que tienen una cuarta parte de ángel se llaman Quartarius.

—Me voy a casa —dije aburrida. Necesitaba hablar con papá. A él se le ocurriría algo. Tenía que encontrar ayuda para mi madre.

—Yo tampoco me lo creería —dijo—. No sin algo que lo pruebe.

Al principio pensé que el sol había salido por detrás de las nubes, iluminando de pronto el saliente donde nos encontrábamos, pero luego me di cuenta, poco a poco, de que era una luz mucho más intensa. Me di la vuelta y me tapé los ojos ante la imagen de mi madre y aquel resplandor que irradiaba de ella. Era como mirar directo al sol, una luz tan potente que me lloraban los ojos. A continuación la luz se atenuó un poco y vi que mi madre tenía alas. Unas alas blancas como la nieve que se desplegaban detrás de ella.

—Esto es la gloria —dijo, y yo entendí aquellas palabras pese a que no las pronunció en nuestro idioma, sino en una lengua extranjera en la que cada sílaba sonaba como una nota musical, tan rara y espeluznante que se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—Mamá —exclamé con impotencia.

Sus alas se extendieron batiéndose en el aire y volvieron a plegarse. Sonaron como un único latido grave en todo el planeta. La fuerza del aire me despeinó. Ella se elevó suavemente, con increíble elegancia y luminosidad, siempre radiante. Luego re-montó el vuelo por encima de los árboles, aleteando con rapidez por toda la extensión del valle hasta convertirse en un punto de luz en el horizonte. Me quedé pasmada y sola en medio de un saliente vacío y silencioso, más oscuro ahora que ella no estaba allí para iluminarlo todo.

—¡Mamá! —grité.

La vi dar vueltas en círculos y planear de regreso a mí, un vuelo ahora más lento. Se alzó majestuosamente allí donde acababa la montaña y quedó suspendida en el aire, en un aleteo armonioso.

—Creo que me has convencido —dije.

Advertí un brillo en sus ojos.

Por alguna razón no pude evitar echarme a llorar.

—Cariño —exclamó—, todo va a ir bien.

—Eres un ángel —musité ahogada por el llanto—. Y eso significa que...

No fui capaz de decirlo.

—Eso significa que tú también lo eres —añadió ella.

Aquella noche estaba encerrada en mi habitación deseando ver aparecer mis alas. Mamá me había asegurado que podía hacer que aparecieran, e incluso usarlas para volar. No podía siquiera imaginármelo. Era demasiado descabellado. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, en ropa interior y camisón, y pensaba en las modelos que hacían de ángeles en los anuncios de Victoria's Secret, las alas curvadas de un modo sexy en torno a ellas. Mis alas no aparecían. Quería echarme a reír de lo ridículo que sonaba todo. Yo, esperando a que me crecieran alas. Yo, un ángel.

Tenía sentido que mi madre fuera mitad ángel, como lo tenía que mi madre fuera un ser sobrenatural. Ella siempre me había parecido una mujer sospechosamente hermosa. A diferencia de mí, con mi obsesiva tozudez, mis ataques de mal genio y mi sarcasmo, ella era una mujer tranquila y elegante. Perfecta hasta el extremo de resultar irritante. No le encontraba un solo defecto.

A menos que contemos que me mintió durante gran parte de mi vida, pensaba, lo que me provocaba una pizca de resentimiento. ¿No debería haber reglas que prohíban mentir a los ángeles?

Aunque en realidad no me mintió. Ni una sola vez me dijo: «¿Sabes una cosa? No eres diferente de los demás.» De hecho siempre me había dicho lo contrario. Siempre me había dicho que era especial. Sólo que yo nunca le había creído hasta ahora.

—En algunas cosas eres mejor que la mayoría de la gente —me había dicho en el Nido de las águilas—. Eres más fuerte, más rápida, más inteligente. ¿No lo has notado?

—Hummm... no —me apresuré a responder.

Pero no era cierto. Siempre tuve la sensación de ser diferente. Mamá tiene un vídeo donde salgo caminando con apenas siete meses. A los tres años aprendí a leer. Siempre fui la primera de la clase en dominar las tablas de multiplicar y en memorizar los cincuenta estados del país. También era buena en educación física. Era muy rápida con los pies. Podía saltar alto y lanzar con fuerza. Cuando jugábamos todo el mundo me quería en su equipo.

Sin embargo, no soy como un niño prodigio ni nada por el estilo. En algunas cosas no era excepcional. No jugaba al golf como Tiger Woods, ni escribía mis propias sinfonías a los cinco años, ni participaba en las competiciones de ajedrez. Por lo general, las cosas simplemente me costaban menos que a los demás chicos. Yo lo notaba, por supuesto, pero no le daba mayor importancia. Si acaso, asumía que era mejor en algunas cosas porque no perdía mucho tiempo mirando basura en la televisión, ya que mamá es de la clase de padres que te hace practicar, estudiar y leer libros.

Ahora no sabía qué pensar. Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Y a carecer de sentido, al mismo tiempo.

Mamá sonrió.

—A menudo sólo hacemos lo que se espera de nosotros —dijo—. Cuando somos capaces de mucho más.

En ese momento estaba tan mareada que tuve que sentarme. Y mamá había empezado a hablar otra vez, explicándome los principios básicos.

Alas: controla. Más fuerte, rápida, inteligente: controla. Capaz de mucho más. Algo sobre los idiomas. Y un par de reglas: «No se lo digas a Tsubasa, todavía es pequeño. No se lo digas a los humanos, no te creerán, y si lo hacen no podrán vivir con ello.» Todavía me escocía el cuello cuando recordaba la manera en que había dicho «humanos», como si la palabra de repente no nos afectara. Luego había hablado del designio que pronto recibiría. Había dicho que era importante, aunque no sabía explicar muy bien por qué. Después de hablar de eso se calló y dejó de responder a mis preguntas. Me dijo que había cosas que aprendería con el tiempo. Por propia experiencia. Y había otras cosas que de momento no necesitaba saber.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes? —le pregunté.

—Porque quería que llevaras una vida normal el máximo tiempo posible —respondió—. Quería que fueras una chica normal.

Ya no volvería a ser normal. Eso estaba más que claro.

Contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación.

—Vale —dije—. ¡A ver esas... alas!

Nada.

—Más rápida que una bala —le dije al espejo, ensayando mi mejor pose de Superman. Entonces mi sonrisa en el espejo se esfumó y la chica que estaba al otro lado me miró con escepticismo.

—Vamos —dije, extendiendo los brazos. Hice rotar los hombros hacia delante de manera que mi omóplato sobresaliera, entrecerré los ojos y me concentré en las alas. Las imaginaba creciendo, desgarrando la piel, desplegándose detrás de mí como las de mamá en la cima de la montaña. Abrí los ojos.

Las alas seguían sin aparecer.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Apagué la lámpara. Las estrellas del techo de mi habitación brillaban, algo que ahora me parecía estúpido e infantil. Lancé una ojeada al despertador. Era más de medianoche. Al día siguiente tenía que ir al colegio. Tenía que hacer una prueba de ortografía a la que había faltado en la tercera clase, lo que me parecía aún más ridículo.

—Quartarius —dije, así había llamado mi madre a un cuarto de ángel.

Q-U-A-R-T-A-R-I-U-S. Mikan es una Quartarius.

Pensé en el extraño idioma de mi madre. Angélico, lo había llamado ella. Tan bonito y misterioso como las notas de una canción.

—Quiero ver esas alas —dije.

Esta vez mi voz sonó extraña, como acompañada de ecos más graves y más agudos. Me quedé sin aliento.

Y entonces sentí las alas bajo mi cuerpo, levantándome delicadamente, una plegada debajo de la otra. Se estiraron casi hasta mis talones, irradiando un brillo blanco en plena oscuridad.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, y enseguida me llevé las dos manos a la boca.

Muy despacio, temerosa de que las alas volvieran a desaparecer, me levanté y encendí la luz. Me planté frente al espejo y aprecié mis alas por primera vez. Eran reales, alas de verdad con plumas de verdad, pesadas y hormigueantes y una prueba definitiva de que lo que había ocurrido antes con mi madre no era una broma. Eran tan bonitas que sacaba pecho al mirarlas.

Las toqué con sumo cuidado. Estaban tibias, vivas. Descubrí que podía moverlas de la misma manera que podía mover mis brazos. Como si realmente fueran parte de mí, un par de miembros extra de los que no había sido consciente hasta ahora. Suponía que medían unos tres o cuatro metros, pero era difícil saberlo. La extensión de aquellas alas simplemente no cabía en el espejo.

Alas, pensé, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tengo alas. Esto es de locos.

Examiné las plumas. Algunas eran muy largas, suaves y puntiagudas. Otras, más suaves y redondeadas. Las plumas más cortas, las más próximas a mi cuerpo en el punto en que las alas se unían a los hombros, eran pequeñas y blandas, casi del tamaño de un pulgar. Cogí una y tiré de ella hasta arrancarla, con lo que sentí un dolor tan tremendo que me hizo lagrimear. Contemplé la pluma en mi mano con detenimiento, tratando de hacerme a la idea de que procedía de mi propio cuerpo. La pluma permaneció en la palma de mi mano por un instante, y luego, lentamente, empezó a disolverse, como si se evaporase en el aire, hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

Tenía alas. Tenía plumas. Tenía sangre angelical en mis venas.

¿Y ahora qué me espera?, me pregunté. ¿Aprender a volar? ¿Estar colgada en una nube rasgueando un arpa? ¿Recibiré mensajes de Dios? El pavor se expandió en mi estómago. Nuestra familia no es lo que se podría decir religiosa, aunque yo siempre había creído en Dios. Pero ahora estaba aprendiendo que hay una gran diferencia entre creer en Dios y saber que existe y que al parecer tiene un gran plan maestro para mi vida. Era cuando menos estrafalario. Mi comprensión del universo y mi lugar en él se habían vuelto del revés en menos de veinticuatro horas.

No sabía cómo hacer para que las alas volvieran a desaparecer, así que las plegué contra mi espalda todo lo que pude y me acosté, colocando los brazos de modo que pudiera tocarlas debajo de mi cuerpo. La casa estaba en silencio. Era como si toda la población de la tierra estuviese dormida. Todos los demás seguían siendo los mismos, y yo había cambiado. Todo lo que podía hacer aquella noche era quedarme allí tumbada con este conocimiento, sobrecogida y asustada, acariciando mis plumas suavemente, a la espera del sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

BOZO

Ruka y yo sólo somos compañeros en una clase, así que llamar su atención no es tarea fácil. Todos los días en Historia Británica intento escoger un sitio para estar cerca de él. Y en el lapso de dos semanas hasta ahora los astros se han conjurado tres veces para que él se siente a mi lado. Le sonrío y le digo hola. Él me sonríe y me dice qué tal. Por un instante parece haber un magnetismo innegable entre nosotros, como entre dos imanes. Pero luego él abre su cuaderno o echa un vistazo a su móvil por debajo de la mesa, lo que significa que nuestra agradable comunicación se ha terminado. Es como si en esos escasos segundos cruciales uno de los imanes se diera la vuelta para repeler al otro. No actúa de forma descortés ni nada parecido; simplemente no parece estar del todo interesado en conocerme. ¿Y por qué debería estarlo? Él no tiene ni idea del futuro que nos espera.

Así que durante una hora al día lo observo en secreto, tratando de memorizar todo cuanto puedo, sin saber muy bien qué podría resultarme útil llegado el momento. Le gusta llevar la camisa abrochada y arremangada hasta los codos, y el mismo modelo de tejanos en tonos ligeramente distintos, azul y negro. Utiliza cuadernos de papel reciclado y escribe con un bolígrafo verde. Cuando el profesor Narumi lo interroga casi siempre sabe la respuesta, y si no la sabe responde con un chiste, lo que significa que además de inteligente es modesto y divertido. Le gustan las pastillas de menta. A cada rato hurga en su bolsillo, saca una pequeña lata y se mete una pastilla de menta en la boca. Para mí eso significa que espera que lo besen.

Hablando de eso, se encuentra con Luna cada día a la salida de la clase. Como si ella hubiera reparado en la manera en que la chica nueva miraba a su hombre aquel primer día en la cafetería, y no quisiera exponerlo otra vez a lo mismo. De modo que sólo dispongo de los preciosos minutos previos a la clase, y hasta el momento nada de lo que he hecho ha obtenido una respuesta significativa por parte de Ruka. Pero mañana es el día de las camisetas. Necesito una camiseta que inicie una conversación.

—No te estreses —dice Hotaru mientras hago un desfile de camisetas para ella. Está sentada en el suelo de mi habitación, junto a la ventana, las piernas recogidas, la viva imagen de una buena amiga asesorando en cuestiones de moda.

—¿Qué tal una de un grupo? —pregunto. Le enseño una negra de una gira de las Dixie Chicks.

—Ésa no.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazme caso.

Elijo una de mis favoritas, verde con una imagen de Elvis que compré en un viaje a Graceland hace algunos años. Un Elvis joven, un Elvis soñador, inclinado sobre su guitarra.

Hotaru responde con un ruido evasivo.

Le enseño una camiseta rosa que pone:todo el mundo adora a una chica de california. Ésta podría ser la ganadora, una oportunidad para resaltar lo que Ruka y yo tenemos en común. Pero al mismo tiempo desentonará con mi pelo naranja.

Hotaru se mofa.

—Creo que mi hermano tiene pensado ponerse una camiseta que dice:vuelve a california.

—Sinvergüenza. ¿Qué problema tiene con California?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Es una larga historia. En resumen, mi abuelo era el dueño del Lazy Dog Ranch, y ahora está en manos de gente rica de California. Mis padres sólo lo dirigen, y mi hermano está furioso. Por otro lado, tú insultaste a su Bluebell.

—¿Bluebell?

—Aquí no puedes faltarle el respeto a la camioneta de un hombre sin sufrir consecuencias.

Me eché a reír.

—Bueno, ya debería haberlo olvidado. Ayer intentó humillarme en la clase de Historia Británica. Resulta que estoy allí concentrada en mis cosas, tomando apuntes como una buena chica, y de la nada Natsume levanta la mano y me acusa de ser una bruja.

—No me extraña viniendo de él —reconoce Hotaru.

—Todos tenían que votar sobre qué hacer conmigo. Me salvé de milagro por ser una monja. Obviamente tendré que devolverle el favor.

Ruka, lo recuerdo felizmente, votó en contra de que me quemaran. Claro que su voto no cuenta mucho puesto que es un siervo. Pero aun así, él no quería verme muerta, ni siquiera en teoría. Y eso debería contar para algo.

—Bien sabes que eso sólo servirá para darle alas a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —advierte Hotaru.

—Eh, yo sé cómo manejarme con Natsume. Además, hay un premio para los alumnos que duran todo el semestre. Y yo soy una superviviente.

Ahora le toca reírse a Hotaru.

—Sí, en fin, Natsume es así.

—No puedo creer que compartieras útero con él.

Sonríe.

—Hay momentos en los que yo tampoco me lo creo —dice—. Pero es un buen chico. Sólo que a veces lo esconde.

Se queda mirando por la ventana, sus mejillas se sonrojan. ¿Acaso se ha molestado? ¿Le preocupa Natsume a pesar de bromear con lo pesado que es? Supongo que puedo comprenderlo. Yo misma puedo burlarme de Jeffrey todo lo que quiera, pero si alguien tiene un problema con mi hermanito será mejor que se cuide.

—¿Entonces, qué te parece la de Elvis? Me estoy quedando sin opciones.

—Sí, claro. —Se reclina contra la pared y estira los brazos sobre su cabeza, como si la conversación la hubiese agotado—. En realidad, nadie se fija.

—Bueno, claro, tú porque llevas viviendo aquí toda la vida —le recuerdo—. Ya te han aceptado. Yo tengo la sensación de que al primer movimiento en falso saldré del instituto perseguida por una multitud enfurecida.

—Oh, no exageres. Te aceptarán. Yo ya te he aceptado, ¿no crees?

Y tanto. Después de dos semanas sigo almorzando en la mesa de las Invisibles.

Hasta el momento he identificado dos grupos en el Jackson Hole High: los Ricos (la gente guapa, perteneciente a las familias adineradas del lugar, cuyos padres poseen restaurantes, galerías de arte y hoteles), y los Pobres (que conforman una minoría menos visible, hijos de padres que trabajan para la gente rica de Jackson Hole). Para apreciar la enorme diferencia entre ambos bandos sólo hay que desplazar la mirada desde Luna, con toda la perfección de su peinado y sus uñas bien cuidadas, hasta Hotaru, que, pese a ser indiscutiblemente bonita, suele llevar una trenza en el pelo a lo largo de la espalda y sus uñas carecen de brillo y parecen mal recortadas.

¿Y dónde encajo yo?

Rápidamente empiezo a entender que nuestra enorme casa con vistas a las montañas significa que tenemos mucho dinero, algo de lo que mamá nunca nos habló en California. Aparentemente estamos forrados. Sin embargo, mamá no nos crio en la abundancia. Ella, que vivió la Gran Depresión, insiste en que Tsubasa y yo ahorremos una parte de nuestra paga semanal, nos obliga a comernos hasta la última miga del plato, nos zurce los calcetines y nos remienda la ropa, y baja la calefacción al mínimo porque siempre podemos ponernos otro jersey.

—Sí, tú me has aceptado, pero todavía no entiendo por qué —le contesto a Hotaru—. Supongo que eres un bicho raro. Eso, o estás tratando de convertirme a tu religión equina secreta.

—Caray, me has pillado —dice de manera teatral—. Has frustrado mi plan perverso.

—¡Lo sabía!

Hotaru me cae bien. Es una chica especial y amable, y definitivamente una buena persona. Me ha salvado de ser etiquetada como una friki o una solitaria, y también me ha evitado la pena de extrañar a mis antiguos amigos de California. Cada vez que les llamo es como si ya no tuviéramos mucho de qué hablar ahora que no estoy allí. Está claro que sus vidas han continuado sin mí.

Pero no puedo pensar en eso o en si soy parte de los Ricos o los Pobres. Mi verdadero problema no tiene que ver con ser rica o pobre, sino con el hecho de que los estudiantes del Jackson Hole High se conocen desde el parvulario. Hace años que formaron sus camarillas. Y aunque por naturaleza tiendo a juntarme con la gente más modesta, Ruka es uno de los guapos, y es entre ellos donde tengo que estar. Pero hay algunos obstáculos. Patentes y enormes. El primero es el almuerzo. La gente guay normalmente sale a comer fuera del campus. Por supuesto. Si tuvieses dinero y coche, ¿te quedarías a comer un filete de pollo frito? Creo que no. Yo tengo dinero, y también un coche, pero en la primera semana de clase hice un trompo de 180 grados en la carretera cubierta de hielo camino del colegio. Tsubasa dijo que el pequeño trompo en medio de la autopista fue mejor que cualquier experiencia en un parque de atracciones. Ahora cogemos el autobús, por lo que no puedo salir del campus a la hora de comer a menos que alguien me lleve en coche, y no es que la gente haga cola para ofrecérmelo. Lo que me lleva al segundo obstáculo: al parecer soy tímida, al menos cuando estoy con gente que no me presta mucha atención. En California nunca lo había notado. En mi antiguo colegio nunca tuve la necesidad de ser extrovertida; allí mis amigos gravitaban naturalmente a mi alrededor. Aquí la historia es completamente distinta, aunque eso en gran medida se debe al obstáculo número tres: Luna Koisumi. Es difícil hacer amigos cuando la chica más popular del instituto te tiene entre ceja y ceja.

A la mañana siguiente Tsubasa entra en la cocina con una camiseta que dice:si los idiotas pudieran volar, este sitio sería un aeropuerto. Sé que en el instituto a todos les parecerá divertido y nadie se ofenderá, porque él cae bien a la gente. Así de simples son las cosas para Tsubasa.

—Eh, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy para conducir? —me pregunta—. No tengo ganas de caminar hasta la parada del autobús. Hace mucho frío.

—¿Y tienes ganas de morir?

—No me importaría. Me gusta arriesgar mi vida. Te hace ver las cosas en perspectiva.

Le lanzo mi bollo y él lo atrapa al vuelo. Miro la puerta cerrada del despacho de mamá. Tsubasa me sonríe esperanzado.

—Vale —le contesto—. Voy a calentar el coche.

—¿Lo ves? —me dice mientras circulamos lentamente por el largo camino al instituto—. Le vas cogiendo el tranquillo a esto de conducir sobre la nieve. Pronto serás toda una profesional.

Se muestra sospechosamente encantador.

—Vale, dime qué pasa —lo apremio—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—He entrado en el equipo de lucha libre.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido si las pruebas fueron en noviembre?

Se encoge de hombros, como si no le diera importancia.

—Desafié al mejor luchador del equipo y le gané. Es un colegio pequeño. Necesitan competidores.

—¿Mamá lo sabe?

—Le he dicho que estoy en el equipo. No le hizo mucha ilusión. Pero no puede prohibirnos todas las actividades escolares, ¿no te parece? Estoy harto de este rollo de no llamar la atención y de evitar que la gente piense que somos diferentes. Lo que digo es que no creo que por ganar un combate de lucha libre alguien vaya a pensar: quién es este chico, es un luchador excelente, debe de ser un ángel.

—Ya —asentí algo inquieta. Porque mamá no es de las que impone reglas porque sí. Su prudencia debe de tener una explicación.

—La cuestión es que necesito que alguien me lleve a los entrenamientos —dice moviéndose incómodo en el asiento.

Por un instante sólo se oye el calentador soplando a través de nuestras piernas.

—¿A qué hora? —pregunto finalmente. Me preparo para recibir malas noticias.

—Por la mañana, a las cinco y media.

—Ja.

—Oh, vamos.

—Pídeselo a mamá.

—Me ha dicho que si insisto en estar en el equipo de lucha tendré que encontrar a alguien que me lleve a entrenar. Hacerme responsable de mí mismo.

—Pues eso mismo, buena suerte —me río.

—Por favor. Será sólo por unas semanas. Para entonces mi compañero Shingo ya habrá cumplido los dieciséis y pasará a recogerme.

—Mamá estará encantada.

—Venga, Mikan. Me lo debes —dice tranquilamente.

Se lo debo. Es por mi culpa que su vida está patas arriba. Aunque no parece que esté sufriendo mucho.

—Yo no te debo nada —le replico—. Pero... está bien. Seis semanas como máximo, y después tendrás que conseguirte un nuevo chófer.

Parece verdaderamente feliz. Puede que estemos camino de llevarnos mejor, él y yo, como en los viejos tiempos. Redención, ¿no es así como lo llaman? Seis semanas madrugando no parece ser un precio muy alto a cambio de que deje de odiarme.

—Pero con una condición —le digo.

—¿Cuál?

Pongo mi CD de Kelly Clarkson.

—Escucharemos mi música.

Hotaru lleva una camiseta en la que se lee:los caballos se comieron mis deberes.

—Eres adorable —le susurro mientras tomamos asiento en la clase de Literatura. Su actual pretendiente, Kitsu Yome, está mirando en dirección a nosotras desde el otro extremo del aula—. No te des la vuelta ahora, pero el Príncipe Azul no para de mirarte.

—Cierra el pico.

—Espero que sepa montar, porque supongo que tú estás dispuesta a cabalgar con él hasta que se ponga el sol.

Suena el timbre y el profesor Jinno se planta deprisa al frente de la clase.

—Diez puntos extra de crédito al alumno que identifique correctamente la cita que llevo en mi camiseta —anuncia. Pone la espalda recta y echa los hombros hacia atrás para que podamos leer las palabras escritas en su pecho. Todos nos inclinamos hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados para distinguir las letras pequeñas:si algo nos enseña la ciencia es a aceptar nuestros fracasos, así como nuestros éxitos, con tranquila dignidad y elegancia.

Fácil. Acabamos el libro la semana pasada. Miro alrededor, pero no hay manos levantadas. Hotaru procura evitar el contacto visual con el profesor Jinno para que no la interrogue. Kitsu Yome procura establecer un contacto visual con Hotaru. Angela Zerbino, que normalmente suele tener la respuesta correcta, está distraída garabateando en su cuaderno, probablemente componiendo algún retorcido poema épico acerca de la injusticia de su vida. Alguien en el fondo del aula se suena la nariz, y otra chica empieza a repiquetear las uñas sobre su pupitre, pero nadie responde.

—¿Alguien lo sabe? —pregunta el profesor Jinno, cabizbajo.

Se ha desvivido por tener lista su camiseta para hoy, y ninguno de sus alumnos de Literatura es capaz de reconocer un pasaje del libro que acaban de estudiar.

A la porra. Levanto la mano.

—¿Señorita Yukihara? —dice el profesor Jinno animándose.

—Sí, es de Frankenstein, ¿verdad? Lo irónico de la frase es que el doctor Frankenstein la pronuncia momentos antes de intentar estrangular al monstruo que había creado. Hasta ahí llega la dignidad, supongo.

—Sí, es muy irónico —ríe el profesor Jinno. Anota mis diez puntos extra. Yo intento parecer contenta por eso.

Hotaru desliza un trozo de papel sobre mi mesa. Espero un momento antes de desplegarlo. «Empollona —pone—. Adivina quién no ha venido a clase hoy.» Ha dibujado una cara sonriente en el margen. Contemplo la clase nuevamente. Compruebo que nadie está intentando perforarme la nuca con la mirada.

Luna está ausente.

Sonrío. Va a ser un día precioso.

—He traído el folleto del programa de prácticas en la veterinaria de la que te hablé —me dice Hotaru cuando suena el timbre para el almuerzo. Me sigue mientras salgo al pasillo como una flecha, me apresuro a bajar las escaleras y me dirijo a mi taquilla. Tiene que correr para alcanzarme—. Eh, ¿te mueres de hambre o qué te pasa? —Se ríe mientras busco la combinación de mi cabina—. Hoy sirven albóndigas.

Eso y las patatas al horno son los mejores platos del menú en todo el año.

—¿Qué? —Estoy distraída, escudriñando el mar de rostros en busca de unos ojos verdes familiares.

—Lo que te decía, las prácticas son en Montana. Alucinante, ¿no crees?

Allí. Allí está Ruka, junto a su taquilla. A Luna no la veo por ningún lado. Se pone la chaqueta (la negra, de lana) y coge sus llaves. Un sobresalto de emoción se dispara en mi estómago.

—Creo que hoy voy a comer fuera —me apresuro a decir, cogiendo mi abrigo.

La boca de Hotaru adopta una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Has venido en coche?

—Sí, Tsubasa me ha liado para que le haga de chófer en las próximas seis semanas.

—Genial —dice ella—. Podemos ir a Bubba's. Natsume trabajaba allí, así que siempre me hacen descuento. La comida es buena, créeme. Cogeré mi abrigo.

Ruka se va. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—En realidad, Hota, tengo una cita con el médico —digo vacilante, esperando que no me pregunte con qué médico.

—Oh —dice. Me doy cuenta de que no sabe si creerme o no.

—Sí, y no quiero llegar tarde. —Él ya está casi en la puerta. Cierro la taquilla y me vuelvo hacia Hotaru, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Miento fatal. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para la culpa. Después de todo, esto tiene que ver con mi designio—. Te veré después del cole, ¿vale? Tengo que irme.

Y casi salgo corriendo hacia la puerta.

Tras salir del aparcamiento voy tras la camioneta plateada de Ruka, guardando una distancia razonable para que no parezca que lo estoy siguiendo. Conduce hasta el Pizza Hut que está a dos calles del instituto. Se baja de la camioneta con un chico al que recuerdo vagamente de la clase de Literatura.

Planeo acercarme. Haré como que me los he encontrado por casualidad.

—Eh, chicos —le digo a mi reflejo en el retrovisor, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿Os importa si me siento con vosotros?

Y entonces él levantará la vista y me mirará con esos ojos azules y me dirá que sí con esa voz un poco ronca, y me cederá su asiento en la mesa, y la silla aún conservará el calor de su cuerpo. Y de algún modo yo desataré mi lengua y diré algo sorprendentemente ingenioso. Y él por fin comprenderá quién soy.

No es un plan infalible, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre con tan poca antelación.

El sitio está a rebosar. Localizo a Ruka en el fondo, apretujado en un reservado circular junto a otras cinco personas. Sin duda alguna no hay sitio para mí, y no hay manera de que me dé un paseo casual por el restaurante sin poner en evidencia de un modo patético mis intenciones. Nuevamente frustrada.

Encuentro una mesita en un rincón de delante, al otro lado del salón de juegos. Elijo la silla que está de espaldas a Ruka y sus amigos para que no puedan verme la cara, aunque estoy segura de que si alguno de ellos me dirige más de una mirada curiosa reconocerá mi pelo anaranjado. Necesito un nuevo plan.

Mientras espero a que alguien venga a tomarme el pedido, Ruka y dos de sus amigos se levantan y corren al salón de juegos como niños que salen al recreo. De repente tengo una vista despejada de los tres mientras se reúnen alrededor de un flíper, Ruka en el medio echando monedas en la máquina. Mientras juega lo veo inclinarse hacia delante, frunciendo sus marcadas cejas en un gesto de concentración, sus dedos dando veloces golpes en ambos costados de la máquina. Lleva una camiseta de manga larga azul marino con una inscripción en letras blancas:¿cuál es tu señal?, y una tira blanca cruzándole el pecho con tres símbolos: un rombo negro, un cuadrado azul y un círculo verde. No tengo ni idea de qué significa.

—Oh, tío —gruñen los otros chicos como cavernícolas solidarios cuando a Ruka se le escapa la bola, y no una, sino dos y hasta tres veces. Sin duda, el flíper no es su fuerte.

—¿Pero qué te pasa hoy, chaval? —pregunta el chico de mi clase, Shawn creo que se llama, el que tiene una obsesión malsana con su tabla de snowboard—. No estás concentrado. ¿Dónde están esos reflejos?

Durante un momento Christian no dice nada, sigue jugando. Luego refunfuña y se aparta de la máquina.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —dice.

—Sí, como prepararle una sopa de pollo a la pequeña Luna —se burla el otro chico.

Ruka mueve la cabeza.

—Tú ríete, pero a las mujeres les encanta la sopa. Más que las flores. Créeme.

Intento reunir valor para acercarme a hablar con él. En California era un hecho conocido que podía jugar estupendamente al flíper. Seré la chica guay que borda los videojuegos. Mucho mejor que dejarme ver en esta mesa como un cachorro perdido. Es mi ocasión.

—Eh —dice Shawn mientras me pongo de pie para acercarme—. ¿Ésa no es Bozo?

«¿Quién?»

—¿Qué? —dice Ruka—. ¿Quién es Bozo?

—Ya sabes, la chica nueva. La de California.

Lo triste es que tardo un buen rato en comprender que está hablando de mí. A veces es una mierda tener un oído sobrenatural.

—No te quita los ojos de encima, chaval —dice Shawn.

Aparto la vista de inmediato, mientras el nombre que acabo de oír me cae en el estómago como una piedra. Bozo. Como el payaso. Como que puedo ir olvidándome de enseñar mi cara (y mi pelo) en público por el resto de mi vida.

Y los golpes siguen cayendo.

—Tiene ojos saltones, ¿no? Como una lechuza —dice el otro chico—. Eh, Nogi, quizá te esté rondando. La tía está muy buena, pero es de las que desprenden vibraciones de chalada. Es penoso, ¿no crees?

Shawn se echa a reír a carcajadas.

—Chaval. Bozoel Penoso. Es el mejor mote que he oído en mi vida.

Sé que no intenta ser cruel conmigo; supone, como es normal, que no puedo oírle desde el otro lado del bullicioso restaurante. Pero escucho sus palabras como si estuviera hablando por un micrófono. Una ráfaga de calor me recorre el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Se me revuelve el estómago. Tengo que salir de aquí rápido, porque cuanto más tiempo me quede más probable es que vomite o que me eche a llorar. Y prefiero morirme antes de que me ocurra una de esas dos cosas delante de Ruka Nogi.

—Cortad el rollo, chicos —murmura Ruka—. Seguro que ha venido a comer.

Sí, sí, a eso he venido. Y ahora mismo me marcho.

Media hora más tarde, Historia Británica. Estoy sentada en el pupitre más alejado de la puerta. Intento no pensar en la palabra Bozo. Ojalá tuviese una capucha para cubrirme este pelo de payaso.

El profesor Narumi está sentado en el borde de la mesa, y lleva una camiseta negra de talla grande que dice:a las chicas les chiflan los historiadores.

—Hoy antes de empezar quiero asignarle a cada uno un compañero para los trabajos especiales que habrán de realizar —anuncia mientras abre su libreta de calificaciones—. Cada pareja deberá elegir un tema, todo vale mientras esté relacionado con la historia de Inglaterra, Gales, Irlanda o Escocia, y juntos lo investigarán a fondo durante los próximos meses, para finalmente hacer una presentación en clase sobre lo que han aprendido.

Alguien patea el respaldo de mi silla.

Me atrevo a mirar por encima de mi hombro. Natsume. ¿Cómo es que siempre acaba sentado detrás de mí?

Lo ignoro.

Vuelve a patear mi silla. Con fuerza.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —susurro por encima de mi hombro.

—Tú.

—¿Podrías ser más específico?

Sonríe burlón. Reprimo el impulso de darme la vuelta y partirle el cráneo con mi grueso volumen de La Historia Ilustrada de Gran Bretaña. En cambio recurro al clásico:

—Para ya, ¿quieres?

—¿Algún problema, Hermana Mikan? —pregunta el profesor Narumi.

Pienso en decirle que Natsume no puede mantener los pies quietos. Imagino a toda la clase volviéndose hacia mí, y eso es lo último que quiero que pase. Hoy no.

—Ninguno, sólo estoy entusiasmada por el proyecto.

—Me parece bien que la Historia le entusiasme —dice el profesor—, pero intente contenerse hasta que le haya asignado a su compañero, ¿de acuerdo?

«Que mi compañero no sea Natsume», rezo con más seriedad de lo que nunca he rezado. Me pregunto si las oraciones de los ángeles tienen más peso que las de la gente corriente. Tal vez si cerrara los ojos y deseara con toda mi alma que me tocara con Ruka, el milagro se cumpliría. Entonces pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos después de clase trabajando en nuestro proyecto, tiempo en el que Luna no podría interferir, tiempo en el que podría demostrarle que no soy Bozoel Penoso con ojos de lechuza, y finalmente haría algo bien.

«Que sea Ruka —le imploro a los cielos—. Por favor —añado—, sólo por cortesía.»

A Ruka le toca con el rey Brady.

—No olvides que eres un siervo —le dice Brady.

—No, señor —responde Ruka con humildad.

—Y por último, he pensado que la Hermana Mikan y la Señora Angela podrían conformar un dúo dinámico —dice el profesor Narumi—. Ahora les pido que se reúnan unos minutos con su compañero para planificar los horarios en que trabajarán juntos en el proyecto.

Trato de sonreír para ocultar mi decepción.

Como de costumbre, Angela está sentada en el frente de la clase. Me siento a su lado y acerco el pupitre.

—Elvis —dice ella fijándose en mi camiseta—. Qué bonito.

—Ah, gracias. A mí también me gusta lo que llevas.

Su camiseta es una copia de la famosa pintura de Bouguereau donde aparecen dos angelitos desnudos, el ángel masculino inclinándose hacia delante para besar al ángel femenino en la mejilla.

—Se parece aIl Primo Bacio, ¿no?El primer beso.

—Sí. Mi madre me lleva a ver a su familia en Italia todos los veranos. La compré en Roma por dos euros.

—Guay. —No sé qué otra cosa decir.

Observo su camiseta más de cerca. En el cuadro, las alas del ángel varón son diminutas y blancas. Parece muy poco probable que sea capaz de elevar su cuerpo rechoncho con esas alitas. El ángel femenino mira hacia abajo, como si no estuviera pendiente del beso. Parece más alta que el varón, más delgada, más madura. Sus alas son de un gris oscuro.

—He pensado que podríamos encontrarnos el lunes en el teatro de mi madre, el Liguero Rosa. Ahora mismo no están ensayando, así que tendremos un espacio enorme sólo para nosotras —dice Angela.

—Suena fenomenal —digo con una pizca de entusiasmo—. Entonces, ¿nos vemos el lunes después de clase?

—Tengo orquesta. Acabo a eso de las siete. ¿Qué te parece a las siete y media en el teatro?

—Genial —digo—. Allí estaré.

Se me queda mirando. Me pregunto si ella también me llama Bozo cuando está con sus amigas o con quien sea.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí, perdona. —Siento la cara ardiente y tirante, como si tuviera quemaduras de sol. Ensayo una sonrisa inexpresiva—. Estoy en uno de esos días, ya sabes.

Por la noche sueño con el fuego en el bosque. Es lo mismo de siempre: los pinos y los álamos, el calor, las llamas que se aproximan, Christian de espaldas, que las observa. Espirales de humo en el aire. Camino hacia él.

—Ruka —lo llamo.

Se vuelve hacia mí. Su mirada se apodera de la mía. Abre la boca para decir algo. Sé que lo que diga será importante, otra pista, algo crucial para entender mi designio.

—¿Te conozco? —me pregunta.

—Vamos juntos al colegio —le recuerdo.

Nada.

—Estoy en tu clase de Historia Británica.

Sigue sin reaccionar.

—Mi primer día me llevaste a la enfermería. Me desmayé en el pasillo, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es verdad, ya me acuerdo —dice—. Recuérdame tu nombre.

—Mikan. —No tengo tiempo para recordarle mi existencia. El fuego se acerca—. Tengo que sacarte de aquí —le digo cogiéndolo del brazo. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer. Sólo sé que tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy aquí para salvarte.

—¿Para salvarme? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Sí.

Sonríe, luego se lleva la mano a la boca y se echa a reír.

—Lo siento —dice—. Pero, ¿dices que tú me vas a salvar a mí?

—Es sólo un sueño —me consuela mamá.

Me sirve una taza de té de frambuesa y se sienta junto al mármol de la cocina, serena como siempre, aunque un poco cansada y despeinada, lo cual es razonable teniendo en cuenta que son las cuatro de la mañana y su hija la ha despertado.

—¿Azúcar? —me ofrece.

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un sueño?

—Porque siempre tienes la visión cuando estás despierta. Algunos la tenemos en sueños, pero tú no. Y porque me cuesta creer que Ruka no recuerde tu nombre.

Me encojo de hombros. Luego, como de costumbre, se lo cuento todo. Le cuento que me siento atraída por Ruka y que las pocas veces que hablamos en clase no sé qué decir. Le cuento sobre Luna, y mi brillante idea de seguir a Ruka a la hora del almuerzo, y de cómo me había salido el tiro por la culata. Y le cuento lo de Bozo.

—¿Bozo? —dice con su sonrisa tranquila cuando ya he acabado de hablar.

—Sí. Aunque a uno se le ocurrió Bozoel Penoso. —Suspiro y bebo un sorbo de té. Me quemo la lengua—. Soy una friki.

Mamá me da un empujón en broma.

—¡Pero Mikan, un chico ha dicho que estás muy buena!

—Pero también dijo que parecía una chalada.

—No te compadezcas tanto. Deberíamos pensar en los otros.

—¿En los otros?

—En los otros motes que podrían ponerte. Si los vuelves a oír tendrás una respuesta preparada.

—¿Qué?

—Cabeza de calabaza.

—Cabeza de calabaza —repito lentamente.

—Ése era un insulto serio cuando yo era niña.

—¿Allá por 1900?

Me sirve más té.

—A mí muchas veces me llamaban Cabeza de Calabaza. También Anniela Huerfanita, muy popular en aquellos tiempos. Y Maggot. Odiaba cuando me llamaban Maggot.

Es difícil imaginármela como una niña, menos aún como la niña con la que los otros chicos se metían. Me hace sentir un poco (pero sólo un poco) mejor con mi mote de Bozo.

—Vale, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

—Veamos. Zanahoria. Ése es otro muy común.

—Ése ya se le ha ocurrido a alguien.

—Oh. Pues entonces, PippiCalzaslargas.

—Ya lo tengo —me echo a reír—. ¡Qué pasa, Cerilla!

Y continuamos en esta línea, hasta que nos da la risa histérica y Tsubasa aparece en la puerta de la cocina, mirándonos con odio.

—Perdona —dice mamá, riéndose todavía como una tonta—. ¿Te hemos despertado?

—No. Tengo entrenamiento. —Pasa junto a nosotras arrastrando los pies camino de la nevera, coge el zumo de naranja, se sirve un vaso, se lo bebe en tres tragos y deja el vaso sobre el aparador mientras nosotras tratamos de calmarnos.

No puedo evitarlo. Le digo a mamá:

—Oye, ¿tú eres miembro de la familia Weasley?

—Ésa es buena. Te felicito, Galleta de Jengibre —replica.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Pero tú fijo que tienes «jengibritis».

Y volvemos a reírnos como un par de hienas.

—Vosotras dos tenéis que pensar seriamente en reducir la cafeína. No te olvides, Mikan, en veinte minutos tienes que llevarme —dice Tsubasa.

—Eso está hecho, hermanito.

Sube las escaleras. Nuestra risa finalmente se apaga. Me seco las lágrimas. Me duelen los carrillos.

—Eres la monda, ¿lo sabías? —le digo a mamá.

—Ha sido divertido —añade—. Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

Se hace el silencio.

—¿Cómo es Ruka? —me pregunta a la ligera, como si se tratara de una conversación trivial—. Sé que es atractivo y que al parecer tiene un poco de complejo de héroe, pero ¿cómo es? Nunca me lo has dicho.

Me ruborizo.

—Yo qué sé. —Me encojo de hombros, incómoda—. Es todo un misterio, y parece que es mi trabajo desvelarlo. Hasta la camiseta que llevaba hoy parecía escrita en clave. Decía:¿cuál es tu señal?, y debajo había un rombo negro, un cuadrado azul y un círculo verde. No tengo ni idea de qué significa.

—Hummm... —dice mamá—. Sí que es un misterio.

Enseguida se mete en su despacho, y al cabo de unos minutos sale con un folio impreso de internet. Mi madre de cien años aparentemente puede con el Google como la mejor.

—Esquí —anuncia triunfal—. Los símbolos están fijados a modo de señales en la cima de las pistas para indicar el grado de dificultad de la pendiente. Un rombo negro significa que es difícil, el nivel intermedio está señalado por un cuadrado azul, y el círculo verde supuestamente indica que es fácil. Es esquiador.

—Esquiador —repito—. ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabía eso. Sé que es zurdo para escribir, que su colonia es Obsession, que hace dibujitos en los márgenes del cuaderno cuando se aburre en clase. Pero no lo conozco. Y él no sabe nada de mí.

—Eso cambiará —dice mamá.

—¿Cambiará? ¿Se supone que tengo que llegar a conocerlo? ¿O simplemente salvarlo? No dejo de preguntarme por qué. ¿Por qué a él? Quiero decir, hay gente que muere en incendios forestales. Quizá no sean muchos, pero mueren algunos cada año, estoy segura. Entonces, ¿por qué me envían aquí para salvarle? ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

—Mikan, escúchame. —Mamá se inclina hacia delante y me coge las manos. Sus ojos ya no brillan. Los iris se han oscurecido hasta volverse casi púrpuras—. No se te envía a realizar una misión que no estés preparada para cumplir. Y Christian no es un chico elegido al azar con el que tienes que encontrarte sin razón alguna. Para todo esto hay una razón.

—¿Crees que Ruka podría ser alguien importante, que algún día podría llegar a presidente o encontrar la cura para el cáncer?

Mamá sonríe.

—Él es sumamente importante —dice—. Lo mismo que tú.

Me gustaría creerle.


	6. Chapter 6

A ESQUIAR SE HA DICHO

El domingo por la mañana vamos a Teton Village, una famosa estación de esquí a pocos kilómetros de Jackson. Tsubasa duerme en el asiento trasero. Mamá parece cansada, probablemente porque lleva muchas noches trabajando hasta tarde y conversando con su hija a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Tenemos que girar antes de llegar a Wilson, ¿correcto? —pregunta aferrada al volante, las manos en la posición de las diez y diez, entrecerrando los ojos a través del parabrisas como si el sol le dañara la vista.

—Sí, en el kilómetro 380 a la derecha.

—En el 390 —dice Tsubasa sin abrir los ojos.

Mamá se pellizca la nariz, pestañea y vuelve a posar las manos firmes sobre el volante.

—¿Qué te ocurre hoy? —le pregunto.

—Me duele la cabeza. Un proyecto de trabajo que no está saliendo como esperaba.

—Estás trabajando demasiado. ¿Qué proyecto es ése?

Al llegar al kilómetro 390 gira con cuidado.

—¿Y ahora?

Consulto el mapa de internet que he impreso esta mañana.

—Sigue recto unos cinco kilómetros hasta llegar a la pista que está a la izquierda. No tiene pérdida.

Seguimos durante unos minutos, pasando por delante de restaurantes, comercios y algunas cabañas para turistas. De repente aparece a un costado la estación de esquí, la montaña que se eleva por detrás dividida en amplios senderos blancos que se abren paso entre los árboles, el telesquí que asciende hasta la cima. De arriba abajo parece peligrosamente empinada. Empinada como el mismísimo Everest.

Tsubasa se incorpora para ver mejor.

—Qué pasada de montaña —dice como si quisiera bajarse ya mismo del coche. Mira su reloj—. Date prisa, mamá. ¿Tienes que conducir como una abuelita?

—¿Necesitas dinero? —pregunta mamá, ignorando el comentario—. Le he dado algo a Mikan para las clases.

—No quiero clases. Sólo quiero llegar antes del próximo milenio.

—Déjalo ya, pesado —le digo—. Llegaremos cuando lleguemos. Falta menos de un kilómetro.

—Deberías dejarme aquí. Llegaría antes andando.

—Eh, va por los dos, nada de llamar la aten... —empieza a decir mamá, pero en ese instante resbalamos sobre el hielo. Ella pisa el freno y nos deslizamos de costado, cogiendo velocidad.

Mamá y yo gritamos cuando el coche da un viraje brusco para salirse del camino y se estrella contra un banco de nieve. Acabamos en el borde de un prado pequeño. Mamá, temblorosa, respira hondo.

—Tú eras la que decía que nos lo pasaríamos bomba en invierno —le recuerdo.

—Genial —dice Tsubasa con sarcasmo. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta. El coche descansa sobre unos setenta centímetros de nieve. Tsubasa vuelve a mirar su reloj—. Ha sido genial.

—¿Llegas tarde a una reunión importante o qué? —le pregunto.

Me lanza una mirada furiosa.

—Ah, ya sé —insisto—. Has quedado con una chica. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Mamá suspira y pone la marcha atrás. El coche retrocede dos palmos y las ruedas empiezan a dar vueltas. Ella pone la primera y lo intenta de nuevo. No hay suerte. Estamos atascados. En un banco de nieve. A la vista de todo el cerro de esquí. No podría ser más humillante.

—Podría bajar y empujar —dice Tsubasa.

—Espera —dice mamá—. Ya vendrá alguien.

En ese momento una camioneta para al costado del camino. Un chico se apea y atraviesa la nieve hacia nosotros. Mamá baja la ventanilla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí —dice el muchacho.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Natsume se inclina sobre la ventanilla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Oh, sí, claro que podría ser más humillante.

—Hola, Zanahoria —dice—. Tsubasa.

Saluda a mi hermano con una inclinación de cabeza, como si fueran buenos amigos. Tsubasa le devuelve el gesto. Mamá le sonríe.

—Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Yuka Yukihara.

—Natsume Imai —contesta.

—Eres el hermano de Hotaru.

—Así es, señora.

—Una ayudita no nos vendría mal —dice ella muy amablemente, mientras yo me hundo en el asiento y pienso que ojalá estuviese muerta.

—Claro. Sólo un momento.

Echa una carrera hasta la camioneta y regresa con dos cables de remolque, que rápidamente engancha en la parte de abajo del coche, como si ya lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Vuelve a montarse en la camioneta, aparca delante de nosotros y engancha los cables a su vehículo. A continuación nos remolca lentamente hasta el camino. En total ha tardado unos cinco minutos.

Mamá sale del coche. Me hace un gesto para que yo también baje. La miro como si estuviera loca, pero ella insiste:

—Tienes que darle las gracias.

—Mamá.

—Hazlo.

—Está bien. —Salgo del coche. Natsume está de rodillas en el suelo, desenganchando los cables de su camioneta. Levanta la vista hacia mí y vuelve a sonreír, dejando asomar un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Por si no te lo crees, mi camioneta oxidada acaba de remolcarte de un banco de nieve.

—Muchas gracias —dice mamá. Me mira fijamente.

—Sí, gracias —digo apretando los dientes.

—A mandar —dice cordialmente, y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que Natsume cuando quiere puede ser encantador.

—Y saluda a Hotaru de nuestra parte —añade mamá.

—Lo haré. Encantado de conocerla, señora. —Si llevara su sombrero de cowboy, ahora mismo se tocaría el ala. Se monta otra vez en la camioneta y se marcha sin decir una palabra más.

Miro hacia el cerro de esquí, la misma dirección de la que vino Natsume, estoy reconsiderando toda esta idea de venir a esquiar.

Pero Ruka es esquiador, pienso luego. Pues a esquiar se ha dicho.

Quince minutos más tarde estoy en la zona donde los alumnos se encuentran con sus instructores, la cual está llena de niños gritones con cascos y gafas. Me siento completamente fuera de mi elemento, como un astronauta a punto de dar el primer paso en un planeta alienígena. Llevo unos esquís alquilados, unas botas alquiladas que son incómodas y me aprietan y me hacen caminar de un modo extraño, además de alguna que otra prenda para la nieve que me puse tras dejar que mi madre me convenciera. Accedí a ponerme las gafas, y guardé el poco favorecedor gorro de lana en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero lo que es del cuello para abajo cada centímetro de mi piel está cubierto y acolchado. No sé si puedo moverme, mucho menos esquiar. Mi instructor, que supuestamente tenía que encontrarse conmigo a las nueve en punto, ya lleva cinco minutos de retraso. Acabo de ver al pesado de mi hermano saltar del telesquí con una facilidad pasmosa y abrirse camino cuesta abajo a los pocos minutos, como si hubiera nacido sobre una tabla de snowboard, con la chica rubia a su lado. La vida es un asco. Tengo el culo y los pies helados.

—Perdona el retraso —dice una voz grave a mis espaldas—. Tuve que remolcar a unos californianos que se quedaron atascados en un banco de nieve.

No puede ser cierto. El destino no puede ser tan cruel. Me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos rojos de Natsume.

—Qué afortunados —respondo.

Se relame, como si intentara no echarse a reír. Parece que está de buen humor.

—Así que te dedicas a rescatar a idiotas de la nieve y a enseñarles a esquiar.

Se encoge de hombros.

—A cambio recibo un pase para toda la temporada.

—¿Se te da bien esto?

—¿Lo de rescatar a idiotas de la nieve? Soy el mejor.

—Ja, ja. Divertidísimo. No, lo de enseñarles a esquiar.

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Empieza directamente con la lección sobre cómo mantener el equilibrio, posicionar los esquís, girar y frenar. Me trata como a cualquier otro alumno, lo que me parece bien. Hasta me relajo un poco. Al fin y al cabo parece bastante sencillo.

Hasta que me dice que me coja el telesquí.

—Es fácil. Sólo agárrate y déjate remolcar cuesta arriba. Cuando llegues a la cima, te sueltas.

Aparentemente me toma por una retrasada. Avanzo torpemente hacia la cola, arrastrando los pies, hasta llegar al cable negro grasiento. Me agacho y lo cojo. Me da una sacudida en los brazos, avanzo dando tumbos y estoy a punto de caerme, pero de algún modo consigo alinear los esquís y enderezarme y dejarme remolcar cuesta arriba. Lanzo una mirada atrás para ver si Natsume se está riendo. Pero no. Mira como un juez olímpico listo para tomar nota en la tarjeta de resultados. O como un chico a punto de presenciar un accidente terrible.

En la cima suelto el cable y lucho por apartarme antes de que el niño de atrás se estrelle contra mí. Me quedo de pie un momento mirando hacia abajo. Natsume espera al pie de la colina. No es una pendiente empinada, y no hay árboles en el medio, lo cual me alivia. Pero detrás de Natsume la bajada continúa pasando por el telesquí, la cabaña, la hilera de tiendas, hasta llegar al aparcamiento. De repente me imagino tirada en el suelo con medio cuerpo debajo de un coche.

—¡Vamos! —me grita Natsume—. La nieve no hace daño.

Cree que estoy asustada. Vale, lo estoy, pero la idea de que Natsume piense que soy una gallina me hace apretar los dientes con determinación. Coloco los esquís formando una V, tal como él me ha enseñado. Y me doy impulso.

Siento una ráfaga de aire frío en la cara, que me enreda el pelo y lo hace ondear como una bandera detrás de mi cabeza. Hago un poco de presión sobre uno de mis pies y me deslizo ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Lo intento de nuevo, esta vez arqueándome hacia la derecha. Oscilando de un lado a otro voy bajando la cuesta. Avanzo en línea recta durante un tramo, cogiendo velocidad, y vuelvo a intentarlo. Es fácil. Mientras me voy acercando a Natsume reparto el peso equitativamente sobre ambos pies y separo un poco las puntas de los esquís que forman la V. Ya he frenado. Pan comido.

—Tal vez podría intentarlo del otro modo —digo—. Con los esquís rectos.

Me mira fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin rasgos de buen humor.

—Supongo que quieres que me crea que ésta es tu primera vez.

Observo su expresión ceñuda, de asombro. ¿Seguro que no esperaba que me estrellase? Me doy la vuelta y miro a los demás principiantes. Parecen una bandada de patitos confundidos, tratando de no chocar entre sí. Se dejan caer más de lo que chocan.

Ahora debería mentirle a Natsume, decirle que no es mi primera vez. Sería lo más discreto. Pero no quiero mentirle a otro Imai esta semana.

—¿Vuelvo a intentarlo?

—Sí —dice—. Creo que deberías volver a intentarlo.

Esta vez sube detrás de mí, y cuando bajo esquiando él está justo a mi lado. Me pone tan nerviosa que estoy a punto de caerme, pero enseguida pienso en lo humillante que sería venirse abajo delante de Natsume, y consigo recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando llegamos al pie de la cuesta me pide que volvamos a lanzarnos, esta vez al estilo clásico (con los esquís en paralelo), lo que me resulta mucho más atractivo. Es más elegante y divertido.

—Llevo dos años como instructor —dice después del quinto descenso—, y es la primera vez que alguien consigue no caerse durante toda la hora de clase.

—Tengo buen equilibrio —argumento—. Antes bailaba. En California. Hacía ballet.

Me mira entornando los ojos, como si no entendiera por qué iba a mentirle, a menos que quisiera presumir. O tal vez se ha quedado perplejo ante la prueba de que algunas urbanitas de California sirven para algo más que para ir de compras.

—Bueno, esto es todo —anuncia—. La clase ha terminado.

Se da media vuelta y enfila hacia la cabaña.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —le grito.

—Coge un telesilla —contesta y se aleja esquiando.

Durante un rato me quedo de pie al costado de la cola de principiantes que se montan en los telesillas, y los observo. Parece sencillo. Es una cuestión de sincronización. Ojalá Natsume no hubiera reaccionado como un gilipollas. Me vendría bien un instructor para esto.

Finalmente me decido. Me pongo en la cola. Cuando estoy llegando delante un empleado me agujerea el tique.

—¿Vas sola? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¡Una chica sola! —grita hacia el fondo de la cola—. ¡Aquí tenemos a una chica sola!

Muy embarazoso. Ojalá llevara puestas las gafas de esquiar.

—Muy bien —dice el tipo del telesilla, indicándole a alguien que pase. Cuando el hombre me hace señas me acerco arrastrando los pies, coloco mis esquís en posición, miro por encima del hombro y observo con nerviosismo la silla balanceándose en dirección a mí. Me golpea en la parte posterior de las piernas. Tomo asiento, y la silla me levanta en el aire. Al instante ya estoy elevándome sobre la ladera de la montaña, oscilando suavemente. Suspiro aliviada.

No ha estado mal, ¿eh?

Me vuelvo para ver a mi acompañante. De golpe me quedo sin aliento.

Estoy compartiendo el telesilla con Ruka Nogi.

—Hola —le digo.

—Hola, Mikan —responde.

Recuerda mi nombre. Sólo fue un sueño. Un sueño estúpido.

—Bonito día para esquiar, ¿no crees? —dice.

—Sí. —Siento en los oídos el ritmo alocado de mi corazón. Se le ve a gusto en el telesilla. Con su chaqueta verde y sus pantalones negros de esquí, las gafas ceñidas sobre su gorro negro y una braga de cuello de lana parece el esquiador ejemplar. Sus ojos combinan magníficamente con su chaqueta, verde esme-ralda. Está tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo.

—¿Estabas en Pizza Hut el otro día? —pregunta.

Tenía que mencionarlo. Me ruborizo en el acto. Puede que ahora mismo esté mirando mi pelo y pensando en Bozo. Bozo el payaso. ¿Por qué diablos no llevo puesto mi estúpido gorro sobre mi estúpido pelo?

—Sí, puede ser —tartamudeo—. Quiero decir, estaba allí. Yo... quizá tú me viste. Supongo que me viste, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo sí que te vi.

—Tendrías que haberte acercado a saludar.

—Supongo que sí. —Miro hacia el suelo que pasa a toda velocidad bajo nuestros pies, buscando un tema de conversación. Lleva unos esquís negros muy bonitos, ligeramente curvados, muy diferentes a los míos.

—¿No haces snowboard? —pregunto.

—Sí —responde—. Pero sobre todo esquí. Estoy en el equipo de competición. ¿Quieres un Jolly Rancher?

—¿Un qué?

Sujeta los bastones debajo del muslo y se quita los guantes. Abre la cremallera del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mete la mano y saca un puñado de caramelos macizos.

—Siempre llevo de éstos cuando esquío.

De pronto tengo la boca increíblemente seca.

—Claro, cogeré uno.

—¿Picantes o de cereza?

—Picantes.

Le quita el envoltorio a un caramelo y se lo mete a la boca. Me pasa otro. Ni siquiera puedo cogerlo con mis enormes guantes.

—Déjame a mí. —Le quita el envoltorio al caramelo y se inclina hacia mí. Intento quitarme el cabello de la cara.

—Abre la boca —ordena sosteniendo el caramelo.

La abro. Con sumo cuidado deja el caramelo sobre mi lengua. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento. Cierro la boca y él vuelve a reclinarse en su silla.

—Gracias —digo con el caramelo en la boca. Toso. Es terriblemente picante. ¿Por qué no escogí el de cereza?

—De nada. —Vuelve a ponerse los guantes.

—Estando en el equipo tendrás que venir a practicar cada fin de semana —comento.

—Aquí vengo los fines de semana a esquiar por diversión, la mayoría de las veces, y a correr, cuando las carreras se celebran aquí. Durante la semana me entreno de noche en el Snow King.

—¡Guau! ¿Esquías de noche?

Se echa a reír.

—Claro. Tienes luces en toda la pista. En realidad, me encanta esquiar de noche. No está tan lleno. Es más tranquilo. Puedes ver las luces de la ciudad. Es hermoso.

—Suena hermoso.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más durante un rato. Él entrechoca sus esquís suavemente, dejando caer un rocío de nieve sobre la colina. Es surrealista estar aquí en el aire, suspendidos sobre la falda de una montaña, y verlo de cerca, oír su voz.

—El Snow King es ese centro de esquí que está en Jackson Hole, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—Sí, tiene sólo cinco pistas, pero es un buen cerro para practicar. Y en los campeonatos estatales los chicos del colegio pueden vernos desde el aparcamiento.

Estoy a punto de decirle que quiero verlo competir, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que la silla se está aproximando a un pequeño cobertizo en la montaña y los esquiadores se están apeando.

—Oh, no.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Ruka.

—No sé cómo bajarme de esta cosa.

—¿No sabes?

—Es mi primer día de esquí —respondo con pánico en la garganta. El pequeño cobertizo está cada vez más cerca—. ¿Qué hago?

—Mantén las puntas de los esquís levantadas —se apresura a decir—. Llegaremos a un montículo. Cuando se aplane te levantas y vas hacia el costado. Tienes que hacerlo muy rápido, para apartarte de la gente que viene detrás.

—Oh, madre mía, no sé si ha sido una buena idea.

—Relájate —dice—. Te ayudaré.

Faltan segundos para que la silla llegue al cobertizo. Todos mis músculos están tensos.

—Coge los bastones —me indica.

«Puedes hacerlo —me digo introduciendo los dedos por el lazo de la correa de los bastones y empuñándolos con fuerza—. Eres un ángel. Más fuerte, más rápida, más inteligente. Aprovéchalo, por una vez.»

—Puntas arriba —dice Ruka.

Levanto los esquís. Pasamos rozando un terraplén y después, tal como él dijo, nos deslizamos sobre un suelo nivelado.

—¡Levántate! —ordena Ruka.

Lucho por ponerme de pie. La silla me golpea en las pantorrillas empujándome hacia delante.

—Ahora vete hacia el costado —dice al tiempo que se desplaza hacia la izquierda. Trato de seguirle, plantando mis bastones en la nieve y dándome impulso con todas mis fuerzas. Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que me estaba diciendo que fuera hacia la derecha mientras él iba hacia la izquierda. Se da la vuelta para ver cómo lo estoy haciendo y se encuentra con que voy lanzada hacia él, habiendo perdido ya el equilibrio. Mis esquís se deslizan por encima de los suyos. En plena agitación uno de mis brazos se agarra a su hombro.

—¡Jo! —grita tratando de sujetarme, pero no hay manera. Nos deslizamos unos metros y caemos desplomados.

—Lo siento —digo. Estoy boca abajo encima de él. Mi Jol-ly Rancher picante está en la nieve junto a su cabeza. Él ha perdido el gorro y las gafas. A mí se me han salido los esquís y ya no tengo bastones. Intento quitarme de encima de él, pero parece que no encuentro mis pies.

—Quédate quieta —dice con firmeza.

Me quedo quieta. Me envuelve con sus brazos y rodamos suavemente a un costado. Se estira, saca el esquí que aún está debajo de mi pierna y se aparta de mí rodando. Quedo tendida de espaldas en la nieve, deseando cavar un agujero y desaparecer en él por el resto del año escolar. Quizá para siempre. Cierro los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

Abro los ojos. Está inclinado sobre mí, su rostro muy cerca del mío. Puedo oler su aliento a caramelo de cereza. Detrás de él una nube se mueve apartándose del sol, y el cielo se ilumina como lo hace cuando se despeja. De repente lo percibo todo: mi corazón que bombea sangre a través de mis venas, la nieve que se derrite lentamente debajo de mi cuerpo, las agujas de los pinos agitándose en la brisa, la mezcla de aroma de pino y la colonia de Ruka y otra cosa que podría ser cera de esquí, el ruido metálico de las sillas que pasan junto a los postes del telesquí.

Y Ruka, con el pelo revuelto, sonriéndome con sus ojos, a un aliento de distancia.

No pienso en el fuego, ni en mi designio. No pienso en salvarle. Pienso en cómo sería besarlo.

—Estoy bien.

—Oye. —Aparta un mechón de pelo de mi cara, su mano sin guante que me roza la mejilla—. Que ha sido divertido —dice—. Hacía tiempo que no me caía.

—Supongo que tendré que entrenarme con el telesilla —añado.

Me ayuda a incorporarme.

—Un poco quizá —sugiere—. Aunque lo has hecho bien para ser la primera vez. Si no me hubiera cruzado en tu camino seguro que lo habrías conseguido.

—Ya. O sea que ha sido culpa tuya.

—Totalmente. —Mira al tipo sentado en el pequeño cobertizo, que está hablando por un móvil, probablemente con la policía, para que vengan a sacarme de la montaña.

—Ella está bien, Jim —le grita Ruka. Luego va en busca de mis esquís y mis bastones, que afortunadamente no están muy lejos.

—¿Llevabas un gorro? —me pregunta cuando encuentra el suyo y vuelve a ponérselo. Se ajusta las gafas por encima.

Sacudo la cabeza, luego levanto la mano y con cautela me toco el pelo, que una vez más ha rechazado el elástico de la coleta y me cuelga en largos mechones sobre los hombros, formando una mata de nieve.

—No —respondo—. No llevaba gorro.

—Dicen que el noventa por ciento del calor corporal se escapa por la cabeza.

—Tomaré nota.

Coloca los esquís enfrente de mí y se arrodilla para ayudarme a ponérmelos. Me apoyo en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

—Gracias —murmuro, mirándolo desde arriba.

Una vez más, mi héroe. Y se supone que soy yo la que voy a salvarle.

—No es nada —dice levantando la vista. Sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera estudiando mi rostro. Un copo de nieve se posa sobre su mejilla y desaparece. Su expresión cambia, como si de repente se acordara de algo. Se levanta y se calza los esquís enseguida.

—Por allá hay una pista para principiantes, sin demasiada pendiente — dice señalando a mis espaldas—. Se llama Pooh Bear.

—Oh, genial. —Mi señal es un círculo verde.

—Me quedaría, pero ya estoy llegando tarde a la pista de competición que está más arriba —me explica—. ¿Crees que podrás bajar?

—Claro —digo enseguida—. En la estación de esquí lo estaba haciendo bien. No me he caído en todo el día. Quiero decir hasta ahora. ¿Cómo haces para subir allá arriba?

—Hay otro telesilla, allá abajo. —Señala hacia donde seguramente ese otro telesilla transporta a los esquiadores montaña arriba, hacia una cuesta increíblemente pronunciada—. Y otro más allá.

—Genial. Podríamos ir hasta la cima.

—Yo sí. Pero no es para principiantes.

Es evidente que el momento ha llegado a su fin.

—Claro. Bueno, gracias otra vez —digo incómoda—. Gracias por todo.

—Olvídalo. —Se aleja esquiando—. Nos vemos, Mikan —grita a la distancia.

Lo veo descender hasta el otro telesilla e instalarse cómodamente en un asiento. La silla se mece adelante y atrás mientras asciende surcando el aire lleno de nieve hacia la cima de la montaña. Me quedo mirando hasta que su chaqueta verde desaparece.

—Y tanto que nos veremos —susurro.

Ha sido un gran paso, nuestra primera conversación. De sólo pensarlo se me hincha el pecho de la emoción, un sentimiento tan intenso que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas que arden. Es bochornoso.

Es como un sentimiento de esperanza.


	7. Chapter 7

LA REUNIÓN

El lunes alrededor de las siete y media voy al Liguero Rosa para encontrarme con Angela Zerbino. El teatro está completamente oscuro. Llamo a la puerta pero nadie abre. Saco el móvil y entonces me doy cuenta de que no tengo el número de Angela. Vuelvo a golpear, más fuerte. La puerta se abre tan bruscamente que doy un salto. Una mujer bajita y enjuta de pelo negro me mira con ojos de miope. Parece irritada.

—Está cerrado —dice.

—Vengo a ver a Angela.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Eres amiga de Angela?

—Eh...

—Pasa —dice la mujer, sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

Dentro reina un silencio inquietante, y huele a palomitas y aserrín. Miro alrededor. Una caja registradora antigua reposa sobre un mostrador de cristal con hileras de caramelos en su interior. Las paredes están decoradas con carteles enmarcados de obras teatrales del pasado, la mayoría de vaqueros.

—Bonito lugar —digo, y enseguida tropiezo con una catenaria con un cordón de terciopelo y casi tiro al suelo la hilera completa. Consigo enderezar la catenaria antes de que empiece el efecto dominó. Muerta de vergüenza miro a la mujer, que me observa con una expresión extraña e indescifrable. Se parece a Angela, salvo por los ojos, que son marrón oscuro y no ambarinos como los de Angela, y tiene unas profundas arrugas alrededor de la boca que la hacen parecer mayor de lo que su cuerpo sugiere. Me recuerda a una gitana en una de esas películas viejas.

—Soy Mikan Yukihara —digo nerviosa—. Angela y yo estamos haciendo un trabajo juntas para el colegio.

La mujer asiente. Advierto que lleva una cruz dorada y enorme colgada del cuello, con el cuerpo de Jesús crucificado.

—Puedes esperarla aquí —dice—. No tardará.

La sigo pasando por debajo de un arco hasta el teatro. Es una boca de lobo. La oigo marcharse hacia un lado, y al instante se enciende un foco sobre el escenario.

—Siéntate donde quieras —dice.

Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbran, veo que el local está lleno de mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos. Me arrimo a la más cercana y me siento.

—¿Cuándo cree que llegará Angela? —pregunto, pero la mujer ya se ha ido.

Llevo cinco minutos esperando, completamente harta, cuando Angela entra súbitamente por una puerta lateral.

—Anda, lo siento, la orquesta acabó tarde —dice.

—¿Qué tocas?

—El violín.

Es fácil imaginársela con un violín bajo la barbilla, tocando una triste melodía rumana.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Sí. En un piso que hay arriba.

—¿Sólo tú y tu madre?

Se mira las manos.

—Sí, sólo mi madre y yo.

—Yo tampoco vivo con mi padre —digo—. Sólo con mi madre y mi hermano.

Se da la vuelta y me examina por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? —me pregunta. Toma asiento en la silla que está enfrente de mí y me mira con sus solemnes ojos color miel—. Supongo que no le prendiste fuego a tu anterior colegio.

—¿Perdona?

Ahora me dedica una mirada comprensiva.

—Eso es lo que se rumorea. ¿O sea que no sabías que tu familia tuvo que huir de California a causa de tu comportamiento delictivo?

Me reiría si no estuviera tan horrorizada.

—No te preocupes —dice—. Ya se olvidarán. Los rumores de Luna siempre se olvidan. Estoy admirada de tu capacidad para haberle caído mal tan pronto.

—Oh, gracias —digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y, además de mi obvia inclinación hacia la delincuencia, nos mudamos por mi madre. Estaba cansada de California. Ama las montañas, y decidió que quería criarnos en un sitio donde no siempre pudiéramos ver el aire que respiramos, ¿me entiendes?

Responde a mi chiste con una sonrisa, sólo por cortesía. Una sonrisa de compasión.

Otro silencio largo.

—Bueno, basta de cháchara —digo nerviosa—. Hablemos de nuestro trabajo. Yo he pensado en el reinado de Isabel I. Podríamos reflexionar sobre lo que suponía ser una mujer en aquellos días, incluso una mujer con mucho poder. Un trabajo sobre la promoción de la mujer. —No sé por qué, pero creo que esto es lo que le va a Angela.

—En realidad —replica—, yo tenía otra idea.

—Perfecto. Dispara.

—He pensado que podríamos hacer una representación de los Ángeles de Mons.

Casi me ahogo. Si estuviera bebiendo agua la habría escupido toda sobre la mesa.

—¿Los Ángeles de Mons?

—Es una historia de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Hubo una batalla entre alemanes y británicos, que ganaron los ingleses pese a estar en inferioridad numérica. Antes de que acabara la guerra corrían rumores sobre unos hombres fantasmas que aparecieron para ayudar a los británicos. Estos hombres misteriosos disparaban a los alemanes con arcos y flechas. Una versión dice que los hombres estaban ubicados entre los dos bandos, y que irradiaban una especie de luz sobrenatural.

—Interesante —consigo balbucear.

—Era una patraña, desde luego. Un escritor se lo inventó y aquello se le escapó de las manos. Es como una versión anterior a los ovnis, una historia absurda que se ha seguido contando una y otra vez.

—Vale —digo conteniendo la respiración—. Por lo que veo te has documentado.

Imagino la cara de mamá cuando le diga que voy a hacer un trabajo sobre los ángeles para Historia Británica.

—Pensé que sería interesante para la clase —dice Angela—. Un momento específico de la Historia, como sugirió el profesor Narumi. También pensé que podíamos relacionarlo con el presente.

Mi mente se acelera, pensando una manera delicada de hacerla desistir de su idea.

—Sí, bueno... a mí me gustaba más lo de Isabel, pero... —titubeo.

Angela sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Deberías verte la cara —dice—. Estás acojonada.

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

Se inclina sobre la mesa.

—Quiero investigar sobre ángeles —dice—. Pero tiene que ser en un contexto británico, porque es para Historia Británica. Y ésta es la mejor historia de ángeles británicos que existe. ¿No sería flipante que fuera verdad?

El alma se me cae a los pies.

—Pero si dijiste que era una patraña.

—Vale, sí. Seguramente es lo que ellos habrían querido que todo el mundo pensara, ¿o no?

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Los ángeles de sangre.

Me pongo de pie.

—Mikan, siéntate. Relájate. —Y luego añade—: Lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—Siéntate—dice. Lo dice en angélico.

Se me afloja la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—¿Qué? ¿Te pensabas que eras la única? —dice con ironía, mirándose las uñas.

Me hundo en la silla. Creo que esto se puede clasificar como una auténtica revelación. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado cruzarme con otro ángel en el instituto de Jackson Hole. Estoy abrumada. Angela, por el contrario, está tan enérgica que casi desprende chispas. Me escruta durante un instante, y se pone de pie con ímpetu.

—Ven. —Sube al escenario de un salto, más contenta que un perro con dos colas. Me hace un gesto impaciente con la mano para que me acerque. Me levanto, subo por las escaleras al escenario y contemplo el teatro vacío.

—¿Qué?

Se quita el abrigo y lo arroja en la oscuridad. Retrocede unos pasos para interponer la distancia adecuada entre las dos. Me mira a los ojos.

—Muy bien —exclama.

Empiezo a alarmarme.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Muéstrate a ti misma—dice en angélico.

Se produce un destello de luz, como el flash de una cámara. Pestañeo y me encuentro con el súbito peso de mis alas sobre mis omóplatos. Angela está de pie con sus propias alas extendidas detrás de ella, sonriéndome.

—¡Así que es verdad! —exclama excitada. Las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos. Frunce un poco el entrecejo y sus alas desaparecen enseguida—. Ahora dilo tú —me pide.

—¡Muéstrate a ti misma!—grito.

Vuelve a producirse el destello, y ella está otra vez con las alas desplegadas. Angela aplaude con alegría. Yo estoy anonadada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunto.

—Los pájaros me acechan. Lo dijiste en clase.

Al diablo la discreción. Mamá va a matarme.

—A mí también me vuelven loca los pájaros. Pero no sabía si sólo se trataba de una rara coincidencia o qué. Y luego supe que eras un prodigio en la clase de francés. Yo estoy en la de español. Soy muy buena porque hablo fluidamente el italiano, por la familia de mi madre y por todos los veranos en Italia. Se parecen mucho, son lenguas románicas y todo ese rollo. En fin, ésa es otra historia.

No puedo dejar de mirar sus alas. Me impresiona verlas en alguien que no conozco. La combinación es demencial: Angela con su pelo negro lustroso peinado a un costado, camiseta negra de tirantes y tejanos grises con agujeros en las rodillas, delineador oscuro en labios y ojos, uñas púrpura, y esas alas blancas de brillo intenso desplegadas a sus espaldas, reflejando las luces del escenario de tal forma que se ve iluminada por un resplandor verdaderamente celestial.

—Lo cierto es que no estaba del todo segura, hasta que tu hermano venció al equipo de lucha libre.

—¿Te refieres al equipo completo? —Eso no es lo que me contó Tsubasa.

—¿No lo sabías? Fue a hablar con el entrenador y le dijo que quería estar en el equipo, el entrenador le dijo que no, que las pruebas fueron en noviembre y que tendría que esperar hasta el año que viene, y Tsubasa le dijo: «Lucharé con el mejor de cada peso. Si me ganan, pues vale, esperaré hasta el año que viene. Si les gano, quiero estar en el equipo.» Eso es lo que se dice por ahí. Yo tengo gimnasia durante la primera hora, así que estaba allí, pero no presté mucha atención hasta que lo vi luchando con el peso medio. Cuando venció al campeón de los pesados, Toby Jameson, lo vio casi todo el instituto. Toby es una bestia. Fue un combate increíble. Tsubasa lo venció como si nada, y ni siquiera parecía cansado, y cuando lo vi hacer eso supe que no podía ser del todo humano. Y luego llevé la camiseta de los ángeles a la clase de Historia Británica y vi tu expresión tensa y melancólica mientras la mirabas. Y entonces supe que no me equivocaba.

—¿Tan obvio era?

—Para mí sí. Pero estaba contenta. Nunca había conocido a alguien como yo.

Se echa a reír, y antes de que yo pueda procesar todo lo que me está contando, dobla las rodillas y se eleva de un salto sobre el escenario, planeando sin dificultad en la oscuridad del teatro, hasta llegar a las vigas del techo.

—Ven —me llama.

Miro hacia arriba, pensando en todo el daño que probablemente me haré si lo intento.

—Tu seguro no cubre lo suficiente como para que me atreva a volar aquí.

Ella vuelve a descender suavemente sobre el escenario.

—No sé volar —reconozco.

—Al principio es difícil —dice Angela—. Todo el año pasado me lo pasé escalando las montañas por la noche para saltar de los salientes y remontar vuelo. Tardé meses hasta poder cogerle el tranquillo.

Por primera vez alguien dice algo que me da esperanzas respecto a volar.

—¿Te enseñó tu madre? —pregunto.

Niega enfáticamente con la cabeza, como si la idea le resultara absurda.

—Mi madre es lo más parecido a un ser humano que te puedas imaginar. Quiero decir, ¿a qué ángel se le ocurriría llamar Angela a su hija?

Contengo la risa.

—Supongo que no tiene imaginación —añade—. Pero siempre ha estado a mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿es tu padre?

De repente su expresión se vuelve grave.

—Él era un ángel.

—¿Un ángel? O sea que tú eres mitad ángel. Un Dimidius.

Asiente con la cabeza. Lo que significa que es el doble de poderosa que yo. Y sabe volar. Y tiene el pelo de un color normal. Soy un pozo de envidia.

—Entonces, tu madre no es humana —dice—. Eso significa que tú...

—Sólo soy un Quartarius. Mi madre es un Dimidius y mi padre un tipo común y corriente.

De repente me siento un poco expuesta aquí en el escenario con mis alas desplegadas, así que las guardo y las hago desaparecer. Angela hace lo mismo. Por un instante nos quedamos contemplándonos mutuamente.

—En clase dijiste que nunca habías visto a tu padre.

El rostro de Angela tiene una expresión vacía.

—Claro que no —responde con total naturalidad—. Es un Alas Negras.

Asiento, como si entendiera perfectamente de qué está hablando, pero no tengo ni idea. Angela se da media vuelta y se aleja del foco del escenario, adentrándose en los rincones oscuros.

—Mi madre se casó una vez, pero su marido murió de cáncer antes de que ella cumpliera los treinta. Él era actor, ella, una tímida diseñadora de vestuario. Este teatro era de él. Nunca tuvieron hijos. Después de quedarse viuda, fue de peregrinación a Roma. Es católica, así que Roma es un lugar muy importante para ella, además de que tiene familia allí. Una noche regresaba a casa de la misa de la noche, y un hombre la siguió. Al principio ella trató de ignorarlo, pero aquel hombre le daba mala espina. Él empezó a caminar más deprisa, así que ella echó a correr. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa de la familia.

Angela está sentada en el borde del escenario, las piernas colgando sobre el foso de la orquesta. Mientras narra la historia sus ojos permanecen alicaídos, su rostro, ligeramente inclinado, pero la voz, siempre firme.

—Pensó que estaba a salvo —continúa—. Pero aquella noche ella soñó con el hombre plantado al pie de su cama. Decía que tenía la cara como una estatua. Como el Davidde Miguel Ángel, impasible, los ojos llenos de tristeza. Ella empezó a gritar, pero él dijo algo en un idioma que ella no entendió. Sus palabras la paralizaron; no podía moverse ni hablar. No podía despertarse.

Me siento a su lado.

—Y entonces la violó —murmura—. Y ella supo que no era un sueño.

Angela levanta la vista, incómoda. Una comisura de su labio se levanta.

—Lo malo es que no soy un fruto del amor —dice—. Lo bueno es que tengo todos estos poderes increíbles.

—Sí —asiento. Me pregunto qué edad tendría cuando su madre le contó la historia. No es la clase de historia que quieres escuchar de tu madre. Nunca he oído nada similar. ¿Un ángel violando a una humana? No puedo imaginármelo. La noche se está volviendo extrañamente paranormal. Vine a hacer un trabajo de Historia, y aquí estoy sentada en un escenario junto a otro ángel de sangre que me está contando toda su vida. Es surrealista.

—Lo siento, Angela —digo—. Es una mierda.

Cierra los ojos, como si pudiera verlo todo en su mente.

—Si tu madre es humana y tú nunca viste a tu padre, ¿cómo supiste que eras un ángel? —pregunto.

—Mi madre me lo dijo. Me contó que una noche, pocos días antes de que yo naciera, otro ángel se le apareció y le habló de los ángeles de sangre. Ella creyó que estaba soñando. Pero me lo contó nada más notar que yo era diferente. Entonces yo tenía diez años.

Pienso en la manera en que mamá me explicó todo sobre los ángeles de sangre, hace apenas dos años, y en lo difícil que fue aceptarlo. No quiero ni pensar cómo habría reaccionado si me lo hubiese contado cuando era una niña. O si a ella la hubieran violado.

—Me llevó tiempo saber más —dice Angela—. Mi madre no sabía nada sobre los ángeles, además de lo que dice en la Biblia. Ella decía que yo era un gigante como los que se mencionan en el Génesis, y que crecería para ser un héroe como lo había sido Sansón.

—Entonces nada de cortarte el pelo.

Se echa a reír y se pasa la mano por su larga cabellera negra.

—Pero sabes todo sobre los Dimidius y los Quartarius —añado.

—He ido aprendiendo cosas de aquí y de allá. Me considero un poco una historiadora de los ángeles.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

—Es de no creer —digo.

—Lo sé.

—Sigo pensando que tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo sobre la reina Isabel.

Angela se ríe. Se gira hacia mí y recoge las piernas en la postura india, sus rodillas rozando las mías.

—Vamos a ser buenas amigas —dice.

Yo la creo.

Tengo que estar en casa a las diez, así que apenas nos da tiempo de hablar. No sé por dónde empezar, tengo demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. Una cosa está clara: Angela sabe un montón sobre los ángeles, especialmente lo referente a la historia, el poder que se les atribuye, los nombres y categorías de los diferentes ángeles que figuran en la literatura y los textos religiosos. Pero sobre otras cuestiones, lo referente a los ángeles de sangre, algo que sólo se puede conocer desde dentro, no sabe gran cosa. Me doy cuenta de que podemos aprender mucho la una de la otra, dado que mi madre en el mejor de los casos sólo me cuenta aquello que considera absolutamente necesario.

—¿Llevaste a cabo tu investigación en Roma? —pregunto.

—La mayor parte —responde Angela—. Roma es un buen sitio para averiguar cosas sobre ángeles. Un lugar con mucha historia. Aunque el año pasado me encontré con un Intangere en Milán y con él aprendí mucho más que por otros medios.

—Espera. ¿Qué es un Intangere?

—Boba —dice como si yo debiera saberlo—. Es el nombre en latín para los ángeles puros. Literalmente significa entero, intacto, completo en sí mismo. Como sabes, hay Intangeres, Dimidius, Quartarius.

—Ah, vale —replico, como si se me hubiera olvidado—. Entonces, ¿conociste a un ángel de verdad?

—Pues sí. Lo vi y no sabía qué hacer. Estábamos en una capilla retirada y al verlo allí de pie tan reluciente le dije hola en angélico. Él me miró y me cogió del brazo y de repente estábamos en otro sitio, pero al mismo tiempo era como si todavía estuviéramos en la capilla.

—Parece el cielo.

Frunce el entrecejo y se inclina hacia delante, como si no me hubiera oído bien.

—¿Qué?

—Parece como si te hubiera llevado al cielo.

Abre los ojos de par en par, como si acabara de comprender.

—¿Qué sabes tú del cielo? —pregunta.

Me sonrojo.

—Bueno, no sé gran cosa. Sé que es dimensional, que está justo encima de la tierra. Como una cortina, dice mi madre, un velo. Ella estuvo una vez, es decir, un ángel la llevó allí.

—Tienes suerte de tener a tu madre —dice Angela con envidia en los ojos—. Yo tengo que currármelo un montón para tener información, y tú lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntar.

—Bueno, puedo preguntar —digo un poco incómoda—, pero eso no significa que ella vaya a darme una respuesta.

Angela me mira atentamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Ella dice que hay cosas que tengo que aprender sola, mediante la experiencia, y chorradas por el estilo. Como lo de antes, cuando dijiste que tu padre es un Alas Negras. No tengo idea de qué es eso. Supongo que es un ángel malo, pero lo cierto es que mi madre nunca lo ha mencionado.

Angela se queda pensando.

—Un Alas Negras es un ángel caído —dice finalmente—. Creo que cayeron hace mucho tiempo, en el comienzo.

—¿En el comienzo de qué?

—De los tiempos.

—Ah. Vale. ¿Y de verdad tienen las alas negras?

—Supongo que sí —dice Angela—. Así es como los reconoces. Alas blancas igual a ángel bueno. Alas negras igual a ángel malo.

Es alucinante todo lo que no sé. Me hace sentir una tonta. Y a su vez siento una incómoda curiosidad. Y miedo.

—¿Subes hasta allá arriba y les pides que te enseñen las alas?

—Les ordenas, en angélico, que se muestren.

—¿Y tienen que hacerlo?

—¿Te pareció que tenías opción cuando te lo ordené?

—No, simplemente ocurrió.

—Con ellos también ocurre así, están programados con una herramienta de identificación inmediata —me explica—. Útil, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Yukiito me lo dijo. El ángel que encontré en la capilla. Me advirtió sobre los Alas Negras.

Enmudeció de golpe, bajando la vista.

—¿Qué? —la apremio con delicadeza—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Cierra los ojos por un instante y los vuelve a abrir.

—Me dijo que algún día tratarían de encontrarme.

—¿Por qué querrían encontrarte?

Levanta la mirada.

—Porque mi padre era uno de ellos. Y porque nos necesitan —responde. De repente sus ojos dorados se tornan furibundos—. Están armando un ejército.

—¡Mamá! —grito nada más entrar en casa. Ella sale corriendo del despacho, alarmada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la guerra entre los ángeles?

Deja de alarmarse.

—¿Qué?

—Angela Zerbino es un ángel de sangre —digo, todavía flipando—. Y me ha contado que iba a haber una guerra entre los ángeles buenos y los malos.

—¿Angela Zerbino es un ángel de sangre?

—Una Dimidius. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

—Bueno, cariño —dice todavía confusa—. Creía que lo sabías.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo cuentas? ¡Tú nunca me cuentas nada!

—En el mundo existe el bien y el mal —dice después de una larga pausa—. Eso sí te lo conté.

Puedo notar el cuidado con que elije las palabras, incluso ahora. Me saca de quicio.

—Sí, pero nunca me hablaste de los Alas Negras —exclamo—. Nunca me dijiste que van por ahí reclutando o matando a todos los ángeles de sangre con los que se topan.

Mamá da un respingo.

—De modo que es cierto.

—Sí —dice—. Aunque creo que están más interesados en los Dimidius.

—Claro, porque los Quartarius no tienen mucho poder —replico con sarcasmo—. Supongo que eso debería tranquilizarme.

Mamá todavía lo está asimilando.

—Así que Angela Zerbino te dijo que era un ángel de sangre. ¿Te lo dijo así sin más?

—Pues sí. Me enseñó las alas y todo.

—¿De qué color eran?

—¿Sus alas? Blancas.

—¿Blancas cómo?

—Como el blanco del ojo, mamá, de un blanco perfecto. ¿Eso qué más da?

—El tono de nuestras alas pone de manifiesto nuestro rango —me explica—. Los Alas Blancas tienen alas blancas, eso está claro, y los Alas Negras las tienen negras. Pero en la mayoría de nosotros, los descendientes, las alas presentan diferentes tonos de gris.

—Tus alas siempre me han parecido de un blanco precioso —digo. De pronto siento la imperiosa necesidad de sacar mis alas, para ver de qué tono son y descubrir cuál es mi verdadero rango espiritual. Seguro que no lo sé.

—Mis alas son bastante blancas —reconoce mamá—. Pero no tanto como la nieve recién caída.

—Pues las de Angela eran blancas —digo—. Supongo que eso significa que es un alma pura.

Mamá va hasta el armario de la vajilla y coge un vaso. Lo llena con agua del grifo y se lo bebe despacio. Con calma.

—Un Alas Negras violó a su madre. —La estudio para ver si muestra algún tipo de reacción. Ninguna—. Teme que algún día ellos aparezcan para llevársela. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando hablaba de eso. De pánico. Realmente de pá-nico.

Mamá deja el vaso y me mira. No parece desconcertada por lo que acabo de contarle. Lo cual me desconcierta aún más. Hasta que caigo en la cuenta.

—Tú ya sabías lo de Angela —le suelto—. ¿Cómo?

—Tengo mis fuentes. No es que se esmere mucho en ocultar sus dotes. Para ser alguien que les teme a los Alas Negras no toma suficientes precauciones. Y revelártelo a ti así, sin más... Es descabellado.

La observo. En ese instante caigo en la cuenta de lo mucho que mi madre me ha ocultado.

—Me has estado mintiendo —le digo.

Me mira a los ojos, espantada por mi acusación.

—No, no es eso. Simplemente hay cosas que...

—¿Hay un montón de ángeles en Jackson Hole?

Parece dolida por mi pregunta. No responde.

Recojo mi mochila del suelo y me dirijo a mi habitación.

—Eh —dice mamá—. Te estoy hablando.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Mikan —me llama con una voz exasperada—. Si no te lo cuento todo es para protegerte.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puedo estar protegida si no tengo idea de nada?

—¿Qué más te dijo Angela?

—Nada más.

Me meto en mi habitación y cierro la puerta, me quito el abrigo y lo arrojo sobre la cama, conteniendo un grito, un llanto, o ambas cosas.

Me planto frente al espejo y hago que aparezcan mis alas, juntándolas delante de mí para apreciar las plumas más de cerca. Son bastante blancas, pienso mientras las acaricio. No como la nieve recién caída, como diría mi madre, pero aun así bastante blancas.

Aunque no tan blancas como las de Angela.

Oigo los pasos de mamá en el pasillo. Se detiene frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Aguardo a que llame o entre directamente para decirme que no quiere que siga juntándome con Angela, por mi propio bien. Pero no lo hace. Se queda ahí fuera por un instante. Luego la oigo alejarse.

Espero hasta estar segura de que mamá ha vuelto a bajar, y salgo al pasillo sigilosamente para dirigirme a la habitación de Tsubasa. Está sentado en su escritorio con su portátil, tecleando, chateando con alguien según parece. Al verme teclea algo muy deprisa y se pone de pie de un salto. Bajo un pelín la música para poder oír mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue eso último que le escribiste, «ahora vuelvo»? —Sonrío con satisfacción—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? No tiene sentido que lo niegues. Sería peor para ti si tuviera que ir preguntando por el instituto.

—Misaki —accede a responder de inmediato—. Se llama Misaki. — Mantiene una expresión neutral, pero alcanzo a detectar que las orejas se le empiezan a poner rojas.

—Bonito nombre. La linda, supongo.

—No has venido sólo para vacilarme, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, me lo paso en grande, pero la verdad es que no. Tengo algo que decirte.

Quito una pila de ropa sucia de una silla y me siento. Se me corta la respiración por un momento, como si estuviera infringiendo una regla, concretamente la regla de mayor importancia para mamá: «no les cuentes nada a tus hijos». Pero ya estoy harta de no enterarme de nada. Y estoy fastidiada, fastidiada por esta vida asquerosa y por toda la gente que me rodea. Necesito desahogarme.

—Angela Zerbino es un ángel de sangre —informo.

Tsubasa pestañea.

—¿Quién?

—Está en mi clase, es alta, morena, de pelo largo, un poco Emo, ojos dorados. Solitaria.

Mira al techo pensativo, como si quisiera evocar el rostro de Angela.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un ángel?

—Me lo ha dicho ella. Pero ésa no es la pregunta, Tsubasa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que deberías preguntarme es por qué Angela Zerbino me ha dicho que es un ángel. Y si me lo preguntaras, te respondería que me lo dijo porque ella sabía que yo era un ángel.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabía?

—¿Ves? Ésa sí es la pregunta correcta. —Me inclino hacia delante—. Lo sabía porque tú la semana pasada te enfrentaste a todo el equipo de lucha libre. Te vio luchar con Toby Jameson, que probablemente pesa unos cien kilos, y ni siquiera sudaste. Y entonces ella pensó, guau, este chico es un buen luchador, seguro que es un ángel.

Tsubasa se pone pálido. En cierto modo eso me satisface. Claro que estoy omitiendo algunos detalles molestos, como mi torpeza al hablar de los pájaros, despuntar en la clase de francés y mirar embobada la camiseta de angelitos que llevaba Angela, cayendo fácilmente en su trampa. Pero Tsubasa fue la pieza clave: ella sólo estuvo segura de que éramos algo más que humanos después de verle luchar aquel día.

—¿Se lo has dicho a mamá? —Se pone blanco de sólo pensarlo. Porque si se lo dijera a mamá, Tsubasa saldría perjudicado. No más lucha libre, ni baloncesto en primavera, ni fútbol en otoño, ni nada con lo que esté soñando. Probablemente estaría castigado hasta la universidad.

—No. Aunque tarde o temprano me lo va a preguntar. —Es raro, ahora que lo pienso, que no me lo haya preguntado. Quizá sus fuentes ya le han informado.

—¿Se lo vas a decir? —me pregunta, en voz tan baja que no llego a oírle por encima de la música. Su expresión es francamente patética, y si hace un momento estaba furiosa, ahora me siento triste y vacía.

—No. Sólo quería contártelo. No sé por qué. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

—Te lo agradezco —dice. Suelta una risa breve y sin gracia.

—No lo menciones. Quiero decir, nunca. En serio. —Me pongo de pie.

—Me siento como un tramposo —dice—. Todos los trofeos y medallas que gané en California no significan nada. Es como si hubiera tomado esteroides, sólo que sin saberlo.

Sé muy bien de lo que habla. Ésa es la razón por la que dejé el ballet, pese a que era mi pasión, y por la que nunca lo retomé en Jackson. Me parecía deshonesto hacer algo con total facilidad y naturalidad, mientras que las otras chicas tenían que trabajar duro para conseguirlo. Pensé que era injusto eclipsarlas cuando contaba con una enorme ventaja. Así que lo dejé.

—Pero si me dejo ganar me siento un farsante —dice Tsubasa—. Y eso es peor.

—Lo sé.

—No lo haré. —Lo miro a los ojos y se muestra serio. Se atraganta pero sostiene la mirada—. No me dejaré ganar. No voy a fingir que soy menos de lo que soy.

—¿Ni siquiera si eso nos pone en peligro? —pregunto apartando la vista.

—¿Qué peligro? ¿Angela Zerbino es un peligro?

Ahora es cuando debería hablarle de los Alas Negras. Decirle que hay ángeles malos, ángeles que nos cazan y a veces nos matan. Que hay diferentes tonos de gris de los que hasta ahora no sabíamos nada. Y hay algo que debería decirle, algo que necesita saber, pero sus ojos me suplican que no espere nada más de él.

Mamá nos dijo que éramos especiales, pero ¿qué clase de «don» viene acompañado con una guerra entre ángeles como compromiso? Quizá también es mi deseo que no se espere nada más de mí. Quizá no quiero ser especial, no quiero volar ni hablar la extraña lengua de los ángeles, ni salvar al mundo y a un chico guapo a la vez. Sólo quiero ser humana.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? —le digo a Tsubasa.

—Lo haré. —Y luego añade—: Gracias... A veces eres enrollada, ¿sabes?

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me saques de la cama a las cinco de la mañana —respondo agotada—. Por cierto, saluda a Misaki de mi parte.

Me escapo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la oscuridad, y no dejo de pensar y pensar en los Alas Negras.


	8. Chapter 8

LA CHICA DEL CUADRADO AZUL

Esta mañana el sol brilla tanto que tengo la sensación de estar sobre una nube congelada. Estoy en la cima de una pista llamada Wide Open. Está marcada con un cuadrado azul, y es más difícil que las que llevan el círculo verde, aunque menos que las del rombo negro. Me voy a lanzar. El valle a mis pies está tan blanco y tranquilo que es difícil creer que estemos a principios de marzo.

Me ajusto las gafas, meto las manos en las correas de los bastones y flexiono mis botas para comprobar las ataduras. Todo dispuesto. Me lanzo montaña abajo. El aire frío azota la parte expuesta de mi rostro, pero sonrío como una idiota. Me siento de maravilla, es lo más parecido a volar. En momentos como éste casi siento la presencia de mis alas, aunque no estén aquí. A un costado del circuito hay un tramo de bañeras, y decido probarlas, saltando, entrando y saliendo de ellas. Hace que me dé cuenta de la fuerza de mis rodillas y mis piernas. Estoy mejorando en las bañeras. Y en la nieve profunda, que es como abrirse paso a través de una nube, sumergida hasta las rodillas en una nieve blanda que sale despedida a mi paso. Me gustaría ser la primera en llegar a la pista por la mañana después de una nevada, para poder dejar mi surco sobre la nieve fresca.

Me ha picado el gusanillo del esquí. Qué pena que la temporada se esté acabando.

La pista Wide Open me lleva a otra llamada South Pass Traverse, un camino que cruza la montaña en horizontal. Enderezo los esquís y me lanzo para cobrar velocidad pasando entre medio de los árboles. Oigo el canto de un pájaro a mis espaldas, y cuando paso el ave deja de cantar. El camino desemboca en otra pendiente lisa, la pista de Werner, una de mis favoritas, y me detengo a un costado. Hay gente haciendo slalom gigante con puertas sobre la colina. Hoy es día de carreras.

Lo que significa que Ruka debe de andar por aquí.

—¿A qué hora es la carrera? —le pregunto a uno de los chicos que hacen slalom.

—Al mediodía —me responde.

Miro mi reloj. Faltan pocos minutos para las once. Debería ir a comer, para luego coger el telesilla hasta la cima y ver la carrera.

En la cabaña veo a Natsume Imai almorzando con una chica. Toda una novedad. Este invierno he ido a esquiar casi cada fin de semana a Teton Village (toma, mamá, por no burlarte del precio ridículamente caro del pase de temporada) y casi siempre he visto a Natsume en algún momento de la tarde, después de sus clases matinales. Pero nunca me lo encuentro en la montaña. Él es más un esquiador de zonas salvajes, se mueve lejos de las superficies alisadas. Hasta ahora nunca lo he intentado en esas zonas (aparentemente se requiere de un compañero, de modo que si le ocurre algo terrible a uno, el otro puede ir en busca de ayuda). No me va el rollo de lo extremo. Mi meta es llegar a ser una chica de rombo negro, nada del otro mundo. Teton Village es un circuito divertido, con esos carteles que siempre te recuerdan quela montaña es un lugar desconocidoy si usted no sabe por dónde se metecorre peligro de muerte. En las zonas salvajes los carteles anuncian cosas del tipoa partir de aquí zona de alto riesgo. peligro de avalanchas, precipicios y trampas para animales. usted será responsable del coste de su rescate. Y yo pienso: no, gracias. Elijo la vida.

Esta chica que está hablando con Natsume, ¿será su compañera de exploraciones salvajes? Me acerco discretamente por un costado para verle la cara. Es Ava Peters. Está en mi clase de Química, sin duda pertenece al bando de las guapas, un poco tetuda, con un pelo rubio superbrillante que casi parece blanco. Su padre tiene una empresa que organiza excursiones de rafting. No me sorprende ver a Natsume con una de las ricas y guapas, pese a que él es sin duda uno de los pobres. He notado que en el instituto es uno de esos chicos que se lleva bien con todos. Con todos, menos conmigo.

Sumire se ha puesto demasiada sombra de ojos. Me pregunto si a él eso le gusta.

Me lanza una mirada y se ríe con sorna antes de que me dé tiempo de girarme. Le respondo con la misma sonrisa, y trato de acercarme elegantemente a la barra, pero no lo consigo. Con estas botas de esquiar es imposible.

Estoy con un grupo de espectadores a un costado de la pista de Werner, y veo a Ruka que se lanza hacia las puertas, rozándolas a veces con los hombros al rodearlas. Es elegante la manera en que dobla su cuerpo cuando gira en cada puerta, poniendo los esquís sobre los cantos y casi tocando la nieve con las rodillas. Sus movimientos son cuidados y precisos. Los labios fruncidos en un gesto de concentración.

Una vez que ha llegado a la meta, me acerco a paso de pingüino al lugar donde se encuentra mirando las otras carreras, y lo saludo.

—¿Ganaste? —le pregunto.

—Siempre gano. Excepto cuando no gano. Esta vez no. —Se encoge de hombros como si no le importara, pero puedo ver en su cara que no está satisfecho con su actuación.

—Yo creo que eres bueno. Quiero decir, rápido.

—Gracias —dice. Juguetea con el número que lleva atado al pecho: el 9. Me recuerda al 99CX de su matrícula.

—¿Irás a los Juegos Olímpicos?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No, sólo estoy en el equipo de esquí, no en el club.

Debo de parecer confundida, porque sonríe y me explica:

—El equipo de esquí es el equipo oficial del instituto, que sólo compite contra otros equipos de Wyoming. El club de esquí es donde están las grandes figuras, los esquiadores que tienen patrocinadores y son conocidos en todo el país y demás.

—¿No te interesa ganar medallas de oro?

—Estuve un tiempo en el club, pero me pareció demasiado para mí. Mucha presión. No quiero ser esquiador profesional. Sólo me gusta esquiar. Me gusta correr. —De pronto sonríe—. La velocidad es muy adictiva.

Y tanto. Sonrío.

—Yo todavía estoy intentando bajar la pendiente sana y salva.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas? ¿Le vas cogiendo el tranquillo?

—Voy mejorando cada día.

—Muy pronto tú también estarás lista para correr.

—Pues sí, y será mejor que te prepares.

Se echa a reír.

—Estoy seguro de que me vas a machacar.

—Eso mismo.

Mira alrededor, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Me hace sentir nerviosa, como si en cualquier momento Luna fuera a aparecer de la nada para decirme que me aparte de su novio.

—¿Luna también esquía? —pregunto.

Lanza una risa breve.

—No, se queda en la cabaña. Eso si viene. Sabe esquiar pero es muy friolera. Odia las temporadas de esquí porque no puedo estar con ella los fines de semana.

—Eso es un rollo.

Vuelve a mirar hacia todas partes.

—Sí —coincide.

—Luna está en mi clase de Literatura. Nunca dice nada. Siempre me pregunto si por lo menos lee los textos.

Vale, por lo visto ya no hay ningún filtro entre mi boca y mi cerebro. Lo miro a la cara para ver si le ha parecido ofensivo. Pero él lanza otra risa, esta vez una risa más cálida y prolongada.

—Asiste a cursos de nivel avanzado para mejorar sus posibilidades en la solicitud de la plaza universitaria, pero la verdad es que los libros no son lo suyo —dice.

No quiero ni pensar qué es lo suyo. No quiero pensar en Luna ni un solo segundo, pero ahora que estamos hablando de ella siento curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir Luna y tú?

—En otoño del segundo curso —dice—. Ella es una animadora, y antes yo jugaba al fútbol, y en un partido ella se lastimó haciendo «la estatua de la libertad», creo que así se llama esa figura, no sé, Luna es la que suele contar la historia. Pero lo cierto es que se cayó y se hizo daño en el tobillo.

—Deja que adivine. La sacaste del campo en brazos. Y de allí en adelante todo fue felicidad.

Aparta la mirada nervioso.

—Algo así —dice.

Y entonces se produce otro silencio incómodo.

—Luna parece... —Me gustaría decir «maja», pero no creo que pueda—. Parece estar realmente a gusto contigo.

Por un instante no dice nada, sólo dirige la mirada a la pista mientras alguien baja haciendo snowboard.

—Ella es... —Lo dice pensativo, como si estuviera diciéndoselo a sí mismo y no a mí—. Es una buena persona.

—Genial —consigo decir. No quiero pensar que Luna sea precisamente una buena persona. Me siento muy a gusto pensando que es una zorra malvada.

Tose nervioso, y caigo en la cuenta de que lo estoy mirando con ojos de lechuza. Me sonrojo y miro hacia la montaña donde el esquiador desnowboardestá cruzando la meta.

—¡Gran carrera! —grita Ruka—. ¡Campeón!

—Gracias, tío —le responde el esquiador. Se quita las gafas. Es Shawn Davidson, Shawn el chico snowboard, el que me llamó Bozo en el Pizza Hut. Me mira y mira a Ruka y vuelve a mirarme. Percibo su mirada como un reflector.

—Tengo que irme —dice Ruka—. La carrera ha terminado. El entrenador querrá analizar la competición, ver vídeos y esas cosas.

—Vale —digo—. Encant...

Pero ya se ha ido montaña abajo, dejándome aquí una vez más para que haga sola el resto del camino.

A finales de marzo tenemos una racha de calor, y la nieve del valle se derrite en el lapso de dos días. Nuestros bosques se llenan de flores silvestres rojas y moradas. Los álamos se visten de verde inesperadamente. La tierra, que ha sido prístina durante todo el invierno, se llena de color y ruido. Me gusta estar en el porche trasero y escuchar, mientras la brisa agita las hojas de los árboles en un susurro rítmico, el arroyo rodea nuestro bosque borboteando alegremente, las aves cantan (y de vez en cuando me bombardean) y las ardillas parlotean. El aire huele a flores y a pino soleado. Las montañas que se alzan detrás de la casa siguen cubiertas de nieve, pero la primavera sin duda alguna ha llegado.

Con ella ha vuelto la visión, con toda su fuerza. Durante el invierno ese particular hormigueo en mi cabeza había disminuido; de hecho sólo me vino dos veces después del primer día de clase, cuando vi a Ruka en el pasillo del instituto. Creía que se me había concedido un respiro celestial, pero al parecer eso se acabó. Conduzco camino del instituto por la mañana cuando de repente (¡zas!) vuelvo a aparecer en el bosque, caminando entre los árboles al encuentro de Christian.

Lo llamo por su nombre. Él se vuelve hacia mí, los ojos verdes bajo la luz sesgada de la tarde.

—Eres tú —dice con voz ronca.

—Soy yo —respondo—. Ya estoy aquí.

—¡Mikan!

Pestañeo. Lo primero que veo es la mano de Tsubasa sobre el volante del Prius. Mi pie sigue apoyado sobre el acelerador. El coche se mueve lentamente hacia un costado de la carretera.

—Lo siento —digo con la voz entrecortada. Me hago a un lado y aparco enseguida—. Tsubasa, lo siento.

—No pasa nada —murmura—. Es la visión, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—No puedes saber cuándo vendrá.

—Sí, pero piensas que no vendrá durante un buen rato cuando en realidad puede hacer que te mates. ¿Y si hubiera chocado? En ese caso no habría más visión, ¿verdad que no?

—Pero no has chocado —dice—. Yo estaba aquí.

—Gracias a Dios.

Sonríe con picardía.

—¿O sea que puedo conducir el resto del camino?

Cuando le cuento a mamá que la visión ha vuelto me dice que me enseñará otra vez a volar, y emplea la palabra «instrucción» tan a menudo que tengo la sensación de que la casa se ha convertido en un campo militar. Mamá ha estado de buen humor durante todo el invierno, gran parte del tiempo en su despacho con la puerta cerrada, bebiendo té envuelta en una manta de ganchillo. Siempre que llamaba a la puerta o asomaba la cabeza, ella me lanzaba una mirada tensa, como si no quisiera que la molestara. Y, para ser sincera, la he estado esquivando desde que le conté lo de Angela y quedó en evidencia que mamá tiene la intención de ocultarme ciertas cosas. He pasado mucho tiempo con Angela en el teatro, lo que a mamá no le gusta, pero como son reuniones por motivos de estudios (al final estamos haciendo un trabajo sobre la reina Isabel I) ella no puede oponerse. Y los fines de semana he estado esquiando. Lo que está relacionado con Christian, argumento, y por lo tanto con mi misión. De modo que lo podemos considerar parte de la instrucción, ¿verdad?

Sólo que ahora apenas queda nieve sobre la montaña.

Hotaru aprovecha el calor para convencerme de montar a caballo. Así que estoy en el Lazy Dog Ranch sentada sobre el lomo de una yegua negra y blanca llamada Sassy. Hotaru dice que Sassy es un buen caballo para aprender porque tiene casi treinta años y se resiste poco. Eso me va bien, pienso, aunque casi de inmediato me siento tan familiarizada con la montura que parece que llevara toda la vida cabalgando.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dice Wendy, observándome desde la valla mientras conduzco el caballo lentamente por la orilla del pastizal—. Eres una jinete nata.

Sassy alza las orejas. A la distancia veo a dos hombres a caballo, galopando hacia el establo que está al fondo del prado. El sonido de sus risas llega hasta nosotras a campo traviesa.

—Son papá y Natsume —dice Hotaru—. La cena pronto estará lista. Será mejor que llevemos a Sassy dentro.

Espoleo suavemente a Sassy y trota hacia el establo.

—¡Hola! —me saluda el señor Imai cuando nos acercamos—. No lo haces mal.

—Gracias. Yo soy Mikan.

—Lo sé —dice el señor Imai. Se parece mucho a Natsume—. Hotaru lleva meses hablando de ti. —Sonríe, lo que le hace parecerse aún más a Natsume.

—Papá —se queja Hotaru. Se acerca al caballo de su padre y le frota la barbilla.

—Ya ves —dice Natsume riéndose—. Si te ha dado la vieja Sassy.

Hoy me he prometido no hacerle caso a Natsume y lo hago por Hotaru, me da igual si me pica con algo. No seré grosera. No entraré en su juego. Me portaré bien.

—A mí me gusta. —Me inclino y acaricio el pescuezo de Sassy.

—Es la yegua que tenemos para que monten los niños.

—Cierra el pico, Natsume —dice Hotaru.

—Es la verdad. Ese caballo debe de llevar unos cinco años andando a paso de tortuga. Es como montar una mecedora.

En fin, tendremos que hacerle una demostración.

—Buena chica —le digo a Sassycon voz muy baja, en angélico. Sus orejas se ponen de punta al oírme—. A galopar —susurro.

Me sorprende la rapidez con que obedece. En pocos segundos ya estamos galopando a toda velocidad, atravesando el prado. Por un instante el mundo se ralentiza. Las montañas brillan en el fondo, iluminadas por la puesta de sol. Disfruto las caricias del fresco aire primaveral sobre mi piel, la sensación vibrante del caballo levantando el polvo debajo de mi cuerpo, sus patas estiradas como si estuviera haciendo girar la tierra mientras galopa, el resuello con aliento a heno. Es maravilloso.

De repente una ráfaga de viento me cubre la cara de pelos y durante un instante de pánico no consigo ver nada, y todo empieza a moverse demasiado rápido. Me imagino saliendo despedida y aterrizando de bruces sobre un montón de estiércol. Natsume desternillándose en el suelo. Sacudo la cabeza y aparto los pelos que me tapan la vista. Se me corta la respiración. La valla está cada vez más cerca y Sassy no da señales de refrenar su carrera.

—¿Puedes saltar? —le pregunto al oído. Al fin y al cabo es una yegua muy vieja.

Siento cómo va ganando velocidad. Rezo una breve oración y me inclino sobre su pescuezo. De pronto estamos en el aire, saltando limpiamente la valla. La caída es tan brusca que me hace entrechocar los dientes. Conduzco el caballo hacia el establo, tirando un poco de las riendas para aminorar su marcha. Nos dirigimos trotando hacia donde nos esperan Natsume, Hotaru y el señor Imai, que siguen mirando boquiabiertos.

Menos mal que iba a portarme bien.

—¡So! —exclamo tirando de las riendas hasta que Sassy se detiene.

—¡Dios bendito! —dice Hotaru con la voz ahogada—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No sé. —Me echo a reír—. Yo se lo preguntaría al caballo.

—¡Ha sido increíble!

—Supongo que fue una réplica de Sassy. —Miro a Natsume con aire triunfal. Por una vez se ha quedado sin palabras.

—Ya lo creo —dice el señor Imai—. No sabía que todavía fuera capaz de eso.

—¿Hace cuánto que montas a caballo? —quiere saber Natsume.

—Ésta es su primera vez, ¿no es increíble? —dice Hotaru—. Es una jinete nata.

—Ya —dice Natsume sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Una jinete nata.

—¿Ya le has pedido a Jason Lovett que vaya contigo al baile? —le pregunto a Hotaru mientras cepillamos a Sassy en el establo.

Enseguida se pone roja como una remolacha.

—Es el baile de graduación —responde con una indiferencia forzada—. Se supone que él tiene que pedírmelo a mí, ¿no crees?

—Todo el mundo sabe que es un chico tímido. Es probable que se vea intimidado por tu belleza despampanante. Así que tú deberías proponérselo.

—Pero igual tiene una novia allá en California.

—¿Una relación a distancia? Fracaso asegurado. En cualquier caso tú no puedes saberlo. Pregúntaselo. Así te enterarás.

—No sé...

—Vamos, Hota. Le gustas. En la clase de Literatura no para de mirarte. Y sé que él a ti también te gusta. Por cierto, ¿qué problema tienes tú con las californianas?

Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo se oye el resuello constante de los caballos.

—¿Y qué pasa entre tú y mi hermano? —pregunta Hotaru. Así de la nada.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿A qué te refieres con qué pasa?

—Parece que hay algo.

—Estás de guasa, ¿no? Nos gusta provocarnos, ya sabes.

—Pero te gusta, ¿no?

La miro boquiabierta.

—No, a mí... —Me callo.

—A ti el que te gusta es Ruka Nogi —responde ella por mí—. Sí, ya decía yo. Pero él es como un dios. Puedes adorar a un dios pero no puedes salir con él. Los chicos como él sólo pueden gustarte a la distancia.

No sé qué decir.

—Hotaru...

—Verás, no te estoy empujando a los brazos de mi hermano. Sinceramente, me asusta la idea de que mi mejor amiga salga con mi hermano. Pero quiero decirte que en el caso de que estés interesada, adelante. Lo superaré. Si quisieras salir con él...

—Pero si yo a Natsume ni siquiera le gusto —balbuceo.

—Sí que le gustas.

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas.

—¿Nunca tuviste un compañero de primaria que te pegaba en el brazo?

—Natsume está a punto de acabar secundaria.

—Pues se ha quedado en primaria, créeme —dice Wendy.

La miro fijamente.

—¿Dices que Natsume hace el imbécil sólo porque yo le gusto?

—Y mucho.

—Qué dices.

Muevo la cabeza como si no me lo creyera.

—¿Nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza?

—¡Pues no!

—Eh... Que no pienso meterme en el medio ni nada. Por mí, todo bien.

El corazón me late a mil. Me atraganto.

—Hotaru, tu hermano no me gusta. No podría gustarme. Ni de coña. Sin ofender.

—No, si no me ofendes —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería que supieras que a mí me parece bien, lo de Natsume y tú, si es que alguna vez pasa algo entre vosotros.

—Entre Natsume y yo no pasará nada, ¿vale? ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Claro —responde, pero por su mirada pensativa deduzco que todavía tiene cosas por decir.


	9. Chapter 9

LARGA VIDA A LA REINA

\- ¿Puedo meterme en esto yo sola? —pregunto.

—Póntelo hasta donde puedas —responde Angela—, y yo te ayudaré con el resto.

Contemplo el vestido largo y sus numerosas partes, que cuelgan de un gancho en el camerino del teatro. Parece complicado. Quizá deberíamos haber elegido el tema de los Ángeles de Mons.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que llevarlo puesto mañana? —inquiero, mientras me pongo las medias de seda y las sujeto con cintas por debajo de las rodillas.

—No mucho —dice Angela—. Te ayudaré a vestirte justo antes de la clase y lo tendrás que llevar durante toda la presentación.

—Como ya sabes, esto podría matarme. Puede que tenga que sacrificar mi vida para que nos pongan una buena nota.

—Es muy noble de tu parte.

Me meto a la fuerza dentro del corsé y en los aros demenciales de la enagua. Luego cojo la percha con el vestido y me dirijo al escenario.

—Creo que necesito que me ates el corsé antes de seguir vistiéndome.

Angela se pone de pie para ayudarme. Eso es algo a destacar de Angela: nunca deja nada sin hacer. Tira de los cordones.

—¡No aprietes tanto! Tengo que respirar, ¿recuerdas?

—Para de lloriquear. Tienes suerte de que no hayamos encontrado un corsé que apriete de verdad.

Cuando me pasa el vestido por la cabeza me siento como cada vez que me he probado una prenda del teatro. Angela camina a mi alrededor tironeando las piezas por debajo para asegurarse de que queden bien. Retrocede.

—¡Hala, pero qué maravilla! Sólo falta el maquillaje y el peinado, y estarás igualita a la reina Isabel.

—Genial —digo sin entusiasmo—. Mi cara parecerá una tarta de nata.

—Ostras, he olvidado las gorgueras.

Baja saltando del escenario y corre hasta una caja de cartón que hay en el suelo. Saca un collar rígido y redondo parecido a esas cosas que se les colocan a los perros para evitar que se laman. Hay dos más para las muñecas.

—No habías dicho nada sobre llevar gorgueras —digo retrocediendo.

Viene hacia mí. Despliega sus alas en un destello y las bate un par de veces, elevándose para alcanzar el escenario fácilmente y hacerlas desaparecer.

-Fanfarrona.

—Quédate quieta —me dice. Al ponerme la última gorguera en uno de mis puños añade—: Mi madre es un genio.

Como si le hubieran dado el pie, Anna Zerbino sale del vestíbulo con una pila de manteles. Al verme se para en seco.

—Entonces le va bien —dice, repasándome de arriba abajo con su mirada oscura y fría.

—Me va genial —digo—. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.

La mujer asiente.

—Ya podéis subir a cenar. Lasaña.

—Vale, ya me lo he probado —le digo a Angela—. Ahora quítamelo.

—No tan deprisa —susurra Angela, y se gira para mirar a su madre por encima del hombro—. Hoy no le hemos dedicado suficiente tiempo a nuestro otro proyecto.

Es tan predecible. Siempre con el tema de los ángeles.

—¿No has oído? —susurro—. Lasaña.

—Ahora vamos, mamá —dice Angela. Finge enredarse con mi cuello hasta que su madre se va. Entonces continúa—: Aunque he averiguado algo.

—Qué.

—Los ángeles, me refiero a los ángeles puros, son todos masculinos.

—¿Todos masculinos?

—No hay Intangeres femeninas.

—Interesante. Ahora ayúdame a quitarme este vestido.

—Pero creo que los ángeles podrían parecer mujeres si se lo proponen. Creo que pueden cambiar de forma, como los mutantes. —Sus ojos dorados se agrandan de excitación.

—O sea que pueden convertirse en gatos o en aves o en cualquier cosa.

—Sí, pero además —añade— tengo otra teoría.

—Ya empezamos —resoplo.

—Creo que todas las historias sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, como vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, sirenas, extraterrestres y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, podrían estar relacionadas con los ángeles. Los humanos no saben lo que están viendo, pero podría tratarse de ángeles que han adoptado otras formas.

Angela tiene algunas teorías chifladas, pero está bien tenerlas en cuenta.

—Impresionante —le digo—. Ahora vamos a comer.

—Espera. También he averiguado algo sobre tu pelo.

-¿Mi Por?

—Ese resplandor del que me hablaste. —Se acerca a la mesa, coge su portátil y empieza a buscar algo—. Se llama comae caelestis. Así describían los romanos «los rayos de luz que emanan de los cabellos, un distintivo de un ser celestial».

—¿Qué, lo has sacado de internet? —pregunto echándome a reír, sin dar crédito. Ella asiente. Como siempre, Angela coge una pepita de información que yo le doy y la convierte en una mina de oro.

—Ojalá a mí me ocurriera lo mismo —dice con melancolía, mientras enrolla un mechón de cabello negro en el dedo—. Tiene que ser alucinante.

—Es más bien agobiante, ¿sabes? Y tendrías que teñirte el pelo.

Se encoge de hombros como si eso no le pareciera tan malo.

—En fin, ¿con qué vas a sorprenderme tú esta semana? —me pregunta.

—¿Qué te parece el concepto de designio?

Esto sí que tiene tela, algo de lo que quizá debería haberle hablado hace tiempo, sólo que no me apetecía tocar el tema, porque entonces tendría que haberme puesto a hablar de mí. Pero ahora ya le he contado absolutamente todo lo que sé. Hasta he abierto mi diario de ángel y le he dado a leer mis notas antiguas. En el fondo espero que ella, con su infinita sabiduría, ya lo sepa todo sobre el concepto de designio.

—Define designio —me dice Angela.

No ha habido suerte.

—Primero quítame esta cosa —le pido señalando el vestido.

Se mueve rápidamente a mi alrededor, aflojando y desatando lazos y nudos. Voy al camerino y me visto con mi ropa normal. Cuando salgo la veo sentada en una de las mesas tamborileando con un lápiz sobre su cuaderno.

—Venga —me dice—. Cuéntame.

Me siento frente a ella.

—Todo ángel tiene un designio que cumplir en este mundo. Normalmente le es revelado por medio de una visión.

Garabatea frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

—¿A qué edad tienes esta visión? —me pregunta.

—Eso varía según el caso, pero suele ser entre los trece y los veinte. Ocurre después de que tus poderes empiezan a manifestarse. Yo la tuve el año pasado.

—¿Y recibes un solo designio?

—Que yo sepa sí. Mamá dice que es la misión para la que nos han puesto en este mundo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no la llevas a cabo?

—No lo sé —respondo.

—¿Y qué pasa después de llevarla a cabo? ¿Continúas con tu vida normal, tu vida feliz?

—No lo sé —repito. Menuda experta estoy hecha—. Mi madre no quiere hablarme de eso.

—¿Cuál es tu designio? —me pregunta sin parar de escribir.

Como no respondo, levanta la vista del cuaderno.

—Ah, ¿se supone que es un secreto?

—No lo sé. Es más bien algo personal.

—Vale —dice—. No tienes que contármelo.

Pero yo quiero contárselo. Quiero hablar del asunto con otra persona que no sea mi madre.

—Se trata de Ruka Nogi.

Deja el lápiz, su expresión de sorpresa es tal que casi me echo a reír.

—¿Ruka Nogi? —repite, como si esperase de mí el remate de un chiste malo.

—Veo un bosque en llamas, y a Ruka en medio de los árboles. Se supone que tengo que salvarlo.

—Es de no creer.

—Lo sé.

Se queda en silencio por un rato.

—¿Ésa es la razón por la que te mudaste aquí? —pregunta finalmente.

—Pues sí. En la visión alcancé a ver la camioneta de Ruka y su matrícula, y eso nos trajo hasta aquí.

—Es de no creer.

—¿Puedes parar de repetir eso?

—¿Cuándo crees que ocurrirá?

—Ojalá lo supiera. Durante la temporada de incendios, supongo.

—No me extraña que estés obsesionada con él.

—¡Angy!

—Oh, vamos, en la clase de Historia Británica no le quitas ojo. Yo creía que sólo estabas embelesada, como parecen estarlo todas en el instituto. Me alegra saber que tú tienes una buena razón.

—Vale, ya hemos hablado bastante de ángeles —digo poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Seguro que en este instante estoy como una remolacha—. Se nos enfría la lasaña.

—Pero tú no me has preguntado por mi designio —dice Angela.

Me paro en seco.

—¿Conoces tu designio?

—Bueno, hasta ahora no sabía que era mi designio. Pero he estado teniendo esa misma clase de ensueño una y otra vez durante tres años.

—¿Y qué es? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte.

De repente parece seria.

—No, no me importa —dice—. Hay un patio grande, y yo lo atravieso caminando deprisa, casi corriendo, como si llegara tarde. Hay mucha gente alrededor, gente con mochilas y tazas de café, así que creo que es un campus universitario o algo parecido. Es mediodía. Subo corriendo por unas escaleras de piedra, y en lo alto hay un hombre con traje gris. Le pongo la mano en el hombro, y él se gira.

Angela deja de hablar, su mirada perdida en la oscuridad del teatro, como si ahora mismo lo estuviera viendo proyectado en su mente.

—¿Y? —la apremio.

Me mira incómoda.

—No lo sé. Supongo que tengo que llevarle un mensaje. Hay palabras, cosas que debo decir, pero nunca puedo recordarlas.

—Las recordarás cuando llegue el momento —le digo.

Hablo igual que mi madre.

Lo que me reconforta de Angela, pienso cuando me voy a la cama, es que me recuerda que no estoy sola. Tal vez no debería sentirme sola, porque tengo a mamá y a Tsubasa, pero así me siento, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que tiene un designio divino que cumplir. Pero ya no. Y Angela, pese a ser una sabelotodo nata, ignora el significado de su designio tanto como yo, y para eso no hay investigación ni teoría que pueda ayudarla. Ella simplemente tiene que esperar a que lleguen las respuestas. Saber eso me hace sentir mejor. Como si fuera un poquito menos torpe.

—¡Hola! —me dice mamá asomándose a mi habitación—. ¿Te lo pasas bien con Angela? —Su rostro permanece inmutable, como cada vez que sale el tema de Angela.

—Sí, ya hemos acabado el trabajo. Lo presentaremos mañana. Así que supongo que de ahora en adelante ya no pasaremos tanto rato juntas.

—Estupendo, habrá tiempo para las lecciones de vuelo.

—Sensacional —digo con sequedad.

Mamá frunce el entrecejo.

—Me alegro por lo de Angela. —Entra en la habitación y se sienta a mi lado—. Creo que es genial que tengas a un ángel de amiga.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. Sólo tienes que ir con ojo, eso es todo.

—Ya, porque todos saben que Angela es una gamberra de cuidado.

—Crees que con Angela puedes ser tú misma —dice—. Eso lo entiendo. Pero los ángeles de sangre son diferentes. No son amigos comunes y corrientes. Nunca sabes qué intenciones podrían tener.

-¿Paranoica?

—Sólo ten cuidado —dice.

No sabe nada de Angela. Ni de su designio. No sabe lo divertida y lista que es Angela, ni todas las cosas interesantes que he aprendido de ella.

—Mamá —digo vacilante—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó reunir todas las piezas de tu designio? ¿Cuándo supiste con certeza lo que tenías que hacer?

—Nunca lo supe. —Los ojos se le llenan de tristeza por un segundo, y luego adopta una expresión cauta, la rigidez de su cuerpo se extiende hasta su rostro. Cree que ya ha dicho demasiado. No va a contarme nada más.

Suspiro.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Lo que quiero decir —continúa como si no hubiera oído mi pregunta— es que nunca lo supe con certeza. No con una certeza absoluta. Por lo general todo el proceso es muy intuitivo.

Oímos la música a todo volumen cuando Tsubasa sale de su habitación y hace temblar el pasillo con sus pies enormes camino del lavabo. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a mamá, ella ha recuperado su expresión alegre de siempre.

—En parte es una cuestión de fe —añade.

—Sí, ya veo —digo resignada. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Quiero preguntarle muchas cosas. Pero ella nunca quiere responder. Nunca deja que entre en su secreto mundo angelical, y yo no entiendo por qué.

—Debería dormir —digo—. Mañana es la presentación en Historia Británica.

—De acuerdo —me contesta.

Parece agotada. Tiene ojeras moradas. E incluso le veo algunas líneas en las comisuras de los ojos que hasta ahora no había notado. Podría pasar por una mujer que está en la mitad de los cuarenta, lo cual no está mal teniendo en cuenta que tiene ciento dieciocho años. Pero nunca la había visto tan agotada.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Tiene la piel fría y húmeda, lo cual me asusta.

—Estoy bien. —Retira su mano de debajo de la mía—. Ha sido una semana larga.

Se levanta y va hacia la puerta.

—¿Apago? —Estira la mano hasta el interruptor.

—Sí.

—Buenas noches —dice y apaga la luz.

Por un instante se queda en la puerta, su silueta recortada contra la luz del pasillo.

—Te quiero, Mikan—dice—. No lo olvides, ¿vale?

Tengo ganas de echarme a llorar. ¿Cómo es que nos hemos separado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Entonces sale y cierra la puerta, y yo me quedo sola en la oscuridad.

—Una capa más —dice Angela—. Tu pelo es tan... irritante.

—Te lo dije.

Me rocía la cabeza con otra nube tóxica de laca. Me echo a toser. Cuando mis ojos dejan de lagrimear me miro en el espejo. La reina Isabel me mira desde el otro lado. No parece contenta.

—Creo que deberíamos sacar un sobresaliente.

—De eso no hay duda —dice Angela subiéndose las gafas sobre la nariz—. Yo seré la que más hable, ¿recuerdas? Tú sólo tienes que estar allí de pie y parecer hermosa.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —gruño—. Este traje debe de pesar cincuenta kilos.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Un momento —digo—. ¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas? Tienes una vista perfecta.

—Es mi disfraz. Tú haces el papel de la reina. Yo, el de la estudiante aplicada que lo sabe todo sobre la época isabelina.

—Increíble. Estás mal de la cabeza, ¿lo sabías?

—Venga —dice Angela—, que va a sonar el timbre.

Los demás estudiantes se apartan para dejarme pasar mientras yo sigo a Angela por el pasillo. Trato de sonreír mientras ellos me señalan y cuchichean. Nos paramos delante de la puerta de la clase de Historia Británica. Angela se da la vuelta y se pone a arreglar mi vestido.

—Unas gorgueras preciosas —dice.

—Me debes una.

—Espera aquí. —Parece un poquitín nerviosa—. Te anunciaré.

Ella entra en el aula y yo me quedo en el pasillo escuchando, esperando, mi corazón empieza a latir más deprisa. Oigo a Angela que habla, y al profesor Erikson que responde. La clase se ríe de algo que él ha dicho.

Echo una ojeada por una ventanita enmarcada en la puerta del aula. Angela está de pie enfrente de la clase, señalando el gráfico que preparamos juntas y que describe la cronología de la vida de la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra. Va a anunciarme después de la muerte de la reina María I. Falta un minuto. Respiro hondo y me enderezo todo lo que puedo bajo el peso aplastante del vestido.

Ruka está ahí dentro. Puedo verlo a través de la ventanita, sentado en la primera fila con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

Ruka tiene el perfil más hermoso.

—Y sin más preámbulos —anuncia Angela en voz alta—, recibamos a Su Majestad, la reina Isabel I de la Casa Tudor, reina de Inglaterra y de Irlanda... Natsume, abre la puerta.

La puerta se abre, y entro en el aula con toda la elegancia posible. Con cuidado de no tropezar con el enorme vestido, me dirijo majestuosamente al frente para plantarme al lado de Angela. La clase entera parece contener el aliento.

Desde luego no hemos podido reproducir exactamente ninguno de los vestidos reales de los retratos de Isabel I que figuran en Wikipedia, incrustados de esmeraldas y rubíes y hechos con metros y metros de costosas telas, pero la madre de Angela se ha currado una imitación superguay. El vestido es de un tono dorado oscuro con un brocado de plata estampado y una camiseta de seda blanca que asoma por las mangas. Le hemos adherido perlas falsas y joyas de cristal en los bordes. El corsé me ciñe formando un pequeño triángulo por delante, y los vuelos de la falda se ensanchan hasta llegar al suelo. Las gorgueras del cuello y las muñecas están hechas de un rígido encaje blanco, decoradas también con perlas de imitación. Para rematar, tengo la cara pintada de blanco, algo que supuestamente representa la pureza de la reina Isabel, y los labios rojos. Angela me peinó con raya al medio y me hizo un elaborado moño trenzado detrás, y lo sujetó con un tocado con forma de corona hecho de alambres y perlas, con una perla diminuta que cuelga justo en el medio de mi frente, y un retazo largo de seda blanca que cae por mi espalda como el velo de una novia.

La clase me mira como si fuera la auténtica reina Isabel I que ha viajado a través del tiempo. De repente me siento bella y poderosa, como si de verdad corriera sangre noble por mis venas. Ya no soy Bozo.

—La reina María ha muerto —anuncia Angela—. Larga vida a la reina Isabel.

Ahora es mi turno. Cierro los ojos, tomo todo el aire que me permite este corsé, levanto la cabeza y miro a la clase como si ahora ellos fueran mis súbditos.

—Señores, la naturaleza me dicta un gran pesar por mi hermana —digo con mi mejor acento británico—. La carga que ha caído sobre mí me sobrecoge, y sin embargo, considerando que soy una criatura de Dios, obligada a aceptar Su nombramiento, ante ello cederé, deseando desde lo más profundo de mi corazón poder contar con Su bendición para atender a Su voluntad divina en este cargo que ahora se me asigna.

La clase permanece en silencio. Miro a Ruka, que me observa como si nunca antes me hubiera visto. Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Sonrío.

Súbitamente siento un olorcito a humo en el aire.

Ahora no, pienso, como si la visión fuese una persona a la que puedo darle órdenes. La siguiente línea de mi discurso se me olvida. Empiezo a ver las siluetas de los árboles.

«Por favor —le imploro a la visión desesperadamente—. Vete.»

Es inútil. Estoy con Ruka en el bosque. Lo miro a los ojos. Esta vez está muy cerca, tan cerca que puedo oler su maravillosa mezcla de aromas. Huele a chico y a jabón. Podría alargar la mano y tocarlo. Deseo hacerlo. Creo que nunca ha habido nada que deseara tanto. Pero siento que me invade la pena, esa tristeza tan intensa y dolorosa que enseguida me llena los ojos de lágrimas. Ya casi había olvidado esa tristeza. Bajo la cabeza, y entonces veo que él sostiene mi mano, los largos dedos de Ruka entrelazados con los míos. Su pulgar acariciando mis nudillos. Tomo aliento, espantada.

¿Qué significa?

Levanto la vista. Vuelvo a estar en la clase, mirando a Ruka. Alguien se ríe disimuladamente. El profesor Narumi me mira expectante. Siento la tensión de Angela que va en aumento. Se está poniendo nerviosa. Ella quería que utilizara tarjetas con notas. Quizá no era tan mala idea.

—¿Su majestad? —me da pie el profesor Narumi.

De pronto recuerdo lo que sigue.

—Me siento fuerte —me apresuro a decir, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de Ruka. Él vuelve a sonreír, como si estuviésemos manteniendo una conversación privada—. Sé que tengo el cuerpo de una mujer frágil y débil —añado—. Pero tengo la fuerza y las agallas de un rey.

—¡Ahí la tienen, ahí la tienen! —exclama Angela, los ojos hinchados detrás de sus gafas—. ¡Larga vida a la reina!

—¡Larga vida a la reina! —repite el profesor Narumi, seguido por toda la clase.

No puedo contener la sonrisa. Angela, más aliviada después de que he acabado mi parte, empieza a entrar en los detalles del reinado de Isabel. Ahora sólo debo estar aquí de pie y parecer hermosa, como ella dijo. Y tratar de apaciguar mi corazón.

—Naturalmente, todo el mundo en Inglaterra parecía interesado en encontrar un marido para Isabel —dice Angela mirando al profesor Narumi, como demostrando estar en lo cierto—. Todo el mundo dudaba de su capacidad para gobernar por sí misma. Pero resultó ser uno de los mejores y más venerados reinados de la historia. Ella marcó el comienzo de una edad de oro para Inglaterra.

—Sí, ¿pero no murió virgen? —pregunta Natsume desde el fondo de la clase.

Angela no vacila. Enseguida se mete de lleno en la cuestión de la reina virgen, y explica cómo Isabel utilizaba la imagen de virgen para volver más atractivo su estatus de soltera.

Natsume está apoyado en la pared del fondo, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sir Natsume—digo de repente, interrumpiendo a Angela.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que la respuesta correcta es «sí, Su Majestad» —digo con mi entonación más altiva. No puedo permitir que se mofe de mí delante de toda la clase, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Su Majestad —responde con sarcasmo.

—Mire usted lo que está diciendo, sir Natsume, si no quiere acabar en el cepo.

Se burla y mira al profesor Narumi.

—Ella no puede hacer eso, ¿verdad que no? No es la soberana de esta clase. El soberano es Brady.

—Hoy ella es la reina —dice el profesor Narumi reclinándose en su silla—. Si yo fuera usted me callaría.

—Podrías despojarlo de su título —me sugiere Brady, sin importarle al parecer que haya usurpado su trono—. Conviértelo en siervo.

—Sí —dice Ruka—. Conviértelo en siervo. Como siervo podrás colgarlo.

El pobre Ruka ha sido ejecutado varias veces como siervo en nuestra clase. Además de morir por la Peste Negra el primer día, ha muerto de hambre, le han cortado las manos por robar una barra de pan y el caballo de su amo le ha pasado por en-cima. Ruka va por la quinta reencarnación.

—O podrías librarte de él sin más. Encerrarlo en la Torre de Londres. Hacerlo descuartizar. Tal vez torturarlo. O probar con un enema al rojo vivo —dice el profesor Narumi riendo. Un profesor que sugiere matar usando un enema al rojo vivo es digno de admiración.

—Tal vez podríamos someterlo a votación —digo mirando fríamente a Natsume, recordando cuando casi consiguió que me quemaran por bruja. Dulce venganza.

—Todos los que estén a favor de la muerte de sir Natsume, el hereje, que levanten la mano —se apresura a decir Angela.

Contemplo las manos levantadas en la clase. Hay unanimidad. Excepto por Natsume, que está en el fondo de brazos cruzados.

—Que sea con un enema al rojo vivo —digo.

—Me lo apuntaré —dice el profesor Narumi con malicia.

—Ahora que ya está resuelto —continúa Angela lanzándome una mirada dura—, dejadme hablar de la derrota de la Armada Española.

Miro a Natsume con aire triunfal. Él tuerce la boca insinuando una sonrisa, como diciendo: Touché.

Un punto para Mikan. Toma ya.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —me pregunta Angela cuando vamos directo a los servicios después de clase.

—¿Lo de Natsume? Ya sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—No, lo de dispersarte en medio de tu discurso y dejarme colgada delante de toda la clase.

—Lo siento —digo—. Tuve la visión. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ida?

—Sólo unos diez segundos. Pero te aseguro que fueron los diez segundos más largos de mi vida. Pensé que iba a tener que abofetearte.

—Lo siento —repito—. No es algo que pueda controlar.

—Lo sé. No pasa nada. —Entramos en el lavabo de chicas y nos metemos en el cubículo de minusválidos, donde Angela desmonta el vestido y yo salgo de dentro. Luego ella desata el corsé y yo jadeo aliviada; finalmente puedo respirar bien hondo.

—¿Viste el incendio en el bosque? —pregunta, mirando a hurtadillas para asegurarse de que estamos solas.

—No, esta vez no.

Sonríe con picardía mientras me pasa la sudadera.

-Viste Una Ruka.

Siento el rubor que se expande por mis mejillas.

—Sí. —Con cuidado me quito el tocado y se lo entrego a Angela, y me pongo la sudadera.

—Así que estabas mirando a Ruka en la clase y al instante le estabas mirando en el futuro. Es de locos, Mik.

—Dímelo a mí. —Me pongo los pantalones y camino hasta el espejo para examinar los daños sufridos en el pelo—. ¡Puf! Necesito una ducha.

—¿Y qué pasaba en el futuro?

—Nada —respondo enseguida—. Fueron sólo diez segundos, ¿recuerdas? No dio tiempo para nada.

Me vuelvo hacia el lavamanos y bajo la cabeza para mojarme la cara. El maquillaje blanco se escurre entre mis dedos y desaparece en un remolino por el desagüe. El agua fría le sienta bien a mi rostro ruborizado. Angela me alcanza una toalla de papel y me seco, y luego me quito el lápiz de labios rojo abrillantado. Ella saca un cepillo de su mochila y empieza a quitarme los alfileres del pelo.

—Conque nada nuevo, ¿eh? —dice mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo—. ¿Ninguna parte nueva en la visión?

Suspiro. Podría contárselo. Angela termina sonsacándote la verdad de un modo u otro. Si algo tiene es que es perceptiva y persistente.

—Estaba... —empiezo diciendo en voz baja—. Estábamos... cogidos de la mano.

—¡Calla! —exclama Angela—. ¡Entonces sois como novios!

—¡No! —respondo molesta—. Bueno, tal vez. No sé bien lo que somos. Estamos tomados de la mano, ¿y qué? Eso no significa nada.

—Ah, vale. —Angela me mira incrédula mientras pasa el cepillo por mi pelo saturado de laca—. Ahórratelo. Estás perdidamente enamorada de él.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco bien. ¡Ay! ¡Despacio!

—Pues yo lo conozco desde el parvulario —dice Angela ignorando mi protesta mientras lucha con la maraña de mi pelo—. Y créeme si te digo que Ruka Nogi es tan maravilloso como lo pintan. Inteligente, divertido, majo y sí, está más bueno que el pan.

—Suena como si tú estuvieras enamorada de él —observo.

—En octavo —detalla Angela—. En el cumpleaños de Ava Peters. Jugamos a la botella. Mi botella quedó apuntando hacia Ruka, así que salimos al porche trasero para besarnos.

—¿Y?

—Fue bonito. Pero no saltaron chispas. No hubo química. Ni un poco. Fue como besar a mi hermano. No te preocupes, Mik, es todo tuyo.

—Eh, se trata de una misión, ¿recuerdas? No es una cita. Y creo que es todo de Luna, así que basta de tonterías.

Se mofa.

—Luna es guapa —dice—. Y lo bastante habilidosa para llamar su atención. Pero Luna es una chica más del instituto. Y tú, un ser angelical. Eres más inteligente y atractiva que ella en todos los aspectos. Eres genéticamente superior. Vale, está el tema de tu pelo. Es un mal color, distrae a la gente o lo que sea. Pero de verdad que estás muy bien. No tienes nada que envidiarle a Scarlett Johansson, salvo las tetas. Créeme, todos los tíos en el Jackson High saben quién eres. —Y para acabar—: Además, Ruka y Luna casi han roto.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé —responde a la ligera—. Es cuestión de tiempo, ya sabes. Es la clase de relación con fecha de caducidad.

—¿A qué clase de relación te refieres, exactamente?

Me mira sin inmutarse.

—A las puramente físicas. ¿Qué, crees que Ruka se ve atraído por la inteligencia deslumbrante de Luna? La fecha de caducidad está cerca. Créeme —añade al ver que no respondo, insinuando una sonrisa malvada. Es increíble que sus alas sean más blancas que las mías.

—Eres muy rara, lo sabes, ¿no? —digo moviendo la cabeza—. Muy rara.

—Tú espera —replica—. Ya verás. Pronto será tuyo. Después de todo, es tu destino. —Pestañea cómicamente.

—¿De verdad crees que mi designio consiste en echarme un novio? Eso sería estupendo, porque evidentemente una ayudita no me vendría mal, pero ¿no te parece que el mundo se extiende un poquito más allá de nuestras vidas amorosas, la de Ruka y la mía?

—Tal vez —contesta, y es imposible saber si lo dice en serio o no—. Nunca se sabe.

Después del colegio espero a Hotaru en el aparcamiento. Hemos quedado para estudiar en casa para un examen sobre Jane Austen que anunció Jinno. No puedo evitar fijarme en la camioneta de Ruka, la Avalancha, aparcada como siempre en el fondo.

Hotaru se acerca y me da un golpe en broma en el brazo.

—Natsume me dijo que hoy fuiste la reina —dice.

Aparto la vista de la camioneta de Ruka.

—Sí, hoy ejercí el poder. Literalmente.

—Ojalá te hubiera visto con el vestido —añade—. Tendrías que haber venido a buscarme durante el almuerzo. Podría haberte ayudado.

—Oh, no tienes que ayudarme con los trabajos de Historia —respondo, como si no quisiera abusar de ella.

Pero lo cierto es que no sé cómo hacer para compartir un mismo espacio con Angela y Hotaru. Qué raro sería hablar de cosas normales como el colegio o los chicos ahora que estoy tan acostumbrada a hablar de los ángeles con Angela. En las últimas semanas apenas he visto a

Hotaru en clase y en la cafetería, donde sigo compartiendo mesa con las Invisibles. La mayoría de los días después de clase he estado preparando con Angela nuestro trabajo de Historia.

—¿Lista para Jane Austen? —pregunto.

—Ya sabes que estoy loca por Mister Darcy, un hombre con mayúsculas —responde Hotaru.

—Y tanto —digo distraída, acabo de ver a Ruka y a Luna.

Están hablando junto a la camioneta plateada. Luna le sonríe. Mientras ella habla acorta distancias, casi restregándose contra él. A él no parece molestarle. Se besan. No es un piquito, sino un beso largo y lento durante el cual ella le echa las manos al cuello y él la toma por la cintura, la estrecha y la levanta. Luego él se aparta y le acaricia la mejilla con la mano y le coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Le dice algo. Ella asiente. Él abre la puerta del lado del conductor y ella sube. Él sube detrás de ella y cierra la puerta. No puedo ver lo que pasa a continuación, pero la camioneta no se mueve. No están yendo a ninguna parte.

No parece una pareja cuya fecha de caducidad esté próxima. Parecen felices.

—No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? —dice Hotaru levantando la voz.

Doy un respingo, sobresaltada, y me vuelvo hacia ella. Hotaru ladea la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento —me apresuro a añadir. Sonrío—. ¿Te contó Natsume que hoy lo hice ejecutar? Está bien ser una reina.

Espero que ella se relaje, que haga algún comentario listillo, pero sólo mueve la cabeza.

—Qué.

—Ruka tiene novia, como te habrás dado cuenta —dice—. Yo que tú me olvidaría.

Abro la boca, la cierro, la vuelvo a abrir.

—Qué borde eres —balbuceo por fin.

—Es la verdad.

—Tú no tienes ni idea —le suelto.

—Bueno, si te molestaras en contarme algo, tal vez la tendría — responde cruzándose de brazos.

—Vale, ya sé, estás celosa. Por eso te comportas como una borde.

Aparta la mirada en un gesto que así lo confirma. Está celosa de Angela por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas.

—Estoy harta de ver cómo babeas por Ruka Nogi como si fuera un chuletón, eso es todo.

Ha sido un día muy largo. Así que pierdo los estribos.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da, Hota? Es mi vida. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser invisible de una vez y vives la tuya?

Se me queda mirando un rato, su cara enrojece poco a poco, sus ojos brillan con las primeras lágrimas que su tozudez le impedirá derramar. Me da la espalda. Puedo ver cómo sus hombros empiezan a temblar.

-Hota...

—Olvídalo —responde. Recoge su mochila y se la cuelga al hombro—. Creía que éramos amigas de verdad, y no hasta que tú encontraras a alguien mejor. Me equivoqué.

—Jo, Hotaru, claro que eres mi amiga —digo retrocediendo un paso—. Yo...

—No te ofendas, Mikan, pero tú no eres el centro de todo.

La miro fijamente.

—Voy a coger el autobús, me voy a casa —anuncia, apartándome para pasar.


	10. Chapter 10

LECCIONES DE VUELO

Ojalá hubiera tenido una Semana Santa divertida, un viaje loco a Miami o aunque fuera un viaje por carretera con mis amigas. Pero Hotaru seguía sin hablarme (¡Jesús, vaya si estaba resentida!) y Angela estaba ocupada ayudando a su madre con la limpieza del teatro. Así que las vacaciones de Semana Santa consistieron en siete días divertidísimos encerrada en casa con Tsubasa, que estaba castigado porque había ganado el campeonato regional de lucha libre. Dos semanas sin televisión, sin teléfono, sin internet. Me parecía un poco excesivo. Tsubasa estaba furioso, mamá estaba de mal humor y ni todo el tiempo que yo dedicaba a tomar el sol en el porche alcanzaba para contrarrestar el ambiente frío de la casa.

Es un alivio regresar al colegio. A la hora del almuerzo me siento a esperar que Angela aparezca. Estoy absorbiendo con una servilleta la grasa extra de mi porción de pizza de pepperoni cuando Hotaru entra en la cafetería prácticamente dando saltos. Se coloca en la cola del pescado y saluda con un ademán un poco espasmódico a las chicas que están sentadas en la mesa de las Invisibles. Tiene esa expresión de me muero por contártelo. Supongo que tiene que ver con el baile de graduación.

Le doy un mordisco a la pizza empapada y me recuerdo a mí misma que no quiero ir al baile de graduación. Prefiero mil veces quedarme en casa con una tarrina de helado, viendo melodramas con mamá, que necesita relajarse y descansar de verdad.

¿Por qué me deprime tanto este plan?

El mensaje que capto de Hotaru cuando llega a la mesa de las Invisibles, a pocos metros de distancia, y se deja caer en la silla es: «Tú nunca sabrás lo que ocurrió.» Por un instante me mira a los ojos, y sé que las dos queremos dejar atrás nuestra estúpida pelea y reconciliarnos, y que ella me cuente sus excitantes novedades.

—¿Ya tienes con quién ir al baile? —pregunta Anna.

A Hotaru le brillan los ojos. Me pregunto si esta situación requiere un chillido eufórico de superamigas.

—No —dice ella—. Bueno, sí. Iré con Jason Lovett. Pero ésa no es la noticia. ¡Me aceptaron en el programa de prácticas!

—El programa de prácticas —repite Wakako inexpresiva.

¡Claro! ¡El programa de prácticas en Montana del que lleva hablando sin parar desde que recibió el folleto! ¡Ése donde están todos los veterinarios graduados en la Universidad de Wash-ington! ¡Venga, chicas! ¿Y vosotras os llamáis amigas?

—En el Hospital Veterinario All West —les explica Hotaru.

—Ah, sí —dice Wakako apáticamente—. ¿Uno que está en Bozeman?

—Sí —contesta Hotaru, casi sin aliento—. Habría matado para conseguir hacer esas prácticas. Están casi todos los veterinarios graduados en la Universidad de Washington, donde es mi sueño estudiar, como ya sabéis.

Me lanza otra mirada. Sonrío levemente. Aparta la vista.

—¡Enhorabuena! —dicen las chicas casi al unísono.

—Gracias. —Parece realmente feliz y orgullosa y excitada por su futuro, aun a falta del chillido eufórico.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que vas a estar fuera todo el verano? — pregunta Nonoko, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Desde junio hasta agosto.

—Es genial —dice Anna—. Ahora cuéntanos cómo fue que te lo propuso Jason Lovett.

Casi puedo oír cómo Hotaru se sonroja.

—En realidad, yo se lo propuse.

Me inclino y apoyo la barbilla en mis manos, como quien se aburre mucho y no escucha nada de lo que se habla alrededor. Me alegro por Hotaru. Jason parece un buen chico, bajito, regordete, de ojos marrones esperanzados y una voz de tenor que espero por su bien se haga más grave con los años. Pero majo. Alguien que tratará bien a Hotaru.

Angela finalmente aparece. Arroja su bolsa de papel marrón con el almuerzo sobre la mesa y se sienta a horcajadas enfrente de mí. Intuitivamente lanza una mirada hacia la mesa de las Invisibles, donde Hotaru y sus amigas siguen hablando de su proposición a Jason.

—Deberías reconciliarte con ella —dice Angela—. Sea lo que sea, ella ya lo ha superado. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que le molestó tanto?

—Creo que estaba celosa porque pasaba mucho tiempo contigo — respondo sin rodeos.

—Ah, bueno, ahí ya no puedo hacer nada. Me sorprende, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —digo con una sonrisa.

—Ah, y hablando de sorpresas, tengo noticias para ti. —Se inclina hacia delante, con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos—. He oído que Ruka y Luna han tenido problemas serios durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa —susurra de manera teatral.

Echo una rápida ojeada a la cafetería. Tardo algunos segundos, pero finalmente veo a Ruka sentado solo en el fondo. A Luna no se la ve por ningún lado. Tampoco a sus amigas. Interesante.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Una discusión a gritos en una fiesta delante de un centenar de personas. Existe el desagradable rumor de que Ruka conoció a una chica del equipo de Cheyenne en el campeonato estatal de esquí.

—¿Y quién pondría a circular ese rumor?

Sonríe con esa mirada astuta, irritante.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Con rumor o sin rumor, era cuestión de tiempo...

Es entonces cuando Luna Koisumi entra en la cafetería.

Lleva una falda que, estoy segura, infringe las normas de indumentaria del colegio, y más maquillaje de lo normal, los ojos, casi como un mapache, los labios, descaradamente rojos. Enseguida busca a Ruka con la mirada. Él parece estar totalmente concentrado en sus patatas, sin levantar la vista, pero por su postura puedo inferir que sabe que ella está allí. Y ella sabe que él lo sabe. Por un momento pienso que ella va a echarse a llorar. Entonces empieza a caminar, y se contonea hasta llegar a un grupo de deportistas novatos de primero y segundo año, que están sentados en una esquina. Toda la cafetería se da la vuelta para mirarla. Ella escoge a uno de los chicos, como al azar, y le dice algo suavemente, con voz de operadora de sexo telefónico, y le pasa la mano por el pelo.

Después se da la vuelta y se sienta en el regazo de Tsubasa.

Creo que en este momento todas las mandíbulas han echado a rodar.

Esto excede los problemas entre Ruka y Luna. Esto es Luna apoyándose en el pecho de Tsubasany diciéndole algo al oído tan de cerca que podría lamerlo. Los ojos azules de Tsubasa se agrandan un poco, pero es obvio que está tratando de no perder la calma. No se mueve.

Me pongo de pie.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —le digo amablemente a Angela, como si fuera a empolvarme la nariz. Pero estoy hecha una furia. Tengo la firme intención de ir hasta allí y usar mi superfuerza angelical para darle un puñetazo a Luna Koisumi en su exquisita nariz respingona, por toda una serie de razones, en realidad, entre ellas que haya elegido a mi hermanito para su juego retorcido, porque nadie se mete con mi hermanito.

—Espera —dice Angela cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza—. Tranquila, Mik. Tsubasa no es un niño. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

Da la impresión de que Tsubasa vaya a tragarse su nuez de Adán.

—¿Dónde está Ruka? —pregunta él con voz ronca.

—No sé dónde está Ruka—ronronea Luna como si le diera completamente igual—. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Aparto la mirada de la nueva Luna en versión putilla. Ruka ha dejado de comer y está juntando los restos en su bandeja. Se pone de pie y camina hacia el contenedor de bandejas, se gira y lanza una mirada de desprecio en la dirección de Kay, y se dirige a la puerta.

Bien por él, pienso mientras tira de la manija. Al salir se oye un portazo. Lo sigo con la mirada a través de la ventana mientras recorre el pasillo a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal, dejando una estela de furia a su paso tan nítida como una estela de humo en el aire. Finalmente desaparece.

—Éste es el momento —susurra Angela—. Ve tras él.

Podría decirle algo. ¿Pero qué?

—Ahora quiere estar solo —le digo a Angela—. ¿No te parece?

—Cobarde.

La miro con odio.

—No-Me-Llames-Cobarde —exclamo de repente, con tanta rabia que las palabras apenas pasan entre mis dientes apretados.

Me sacudo a Angela de encima y cruzo la cafetería con paso airado hacia donde está Luna. Le toco el hombro.

—Perdona —le digo—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Levanta la mirada, una expresión calculadora en sus ojos.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Pippi?

Pippi. Como PippiCalzaslargas. Las risas se expanden por todo el comedor. Pero mamá tenía razón. No me perturba. Ya lo he oído antes.

—Vaya. Qué original. Ahora suelta a mi hermano, por favor.

Alguien me coge del brazo y me aprieta suavemente. Me giro y veo a Hotaru a mi lado.

—Tú no eres así, Luna—dice Hotaru.

Eso es cierto. Por más que quiera creer que Luna es el demonio en persona, por más que una parte de mí quiera ver en esta pequeña exhibición a la verdadera Luna asomando, Luna no es así. Es una fachada tan obvia y patética... Es la reacción típica de un animal herido. Visto así, ya casi no me quedan ganas de pegarle.

—Sé que estás disgustada, Luna, pero... —empiezo a decir.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Libera a Tsubasa de sus tentáculos y me mira con sus furiosos ojos de chocolate. Los ojos de Tsubasa dicen otra cosa: «No lo hagas. Me estás dejando en ridículo. Lárgate.»

—Ruka no está —continúo—. Se ha ido. Así que para qué babearte con los novios de otras. ¿Quieres hacernos perder el apetito o qué?

Si Luna parece avergonzada o dubitativa, será sólo por una fracción de segundo. Se vuelve hacia Tsubasa.

—¿Tienes novia? —le pregunta en tono meloso.

Él mira a Luna y sus peligrosos ojos negros, y luego mira a Misaki, que estaba en la cola de la pizza cuando todo esto se desmadró. Ella me recuerda al duende de las galletas Keebler, de pelo casi blanco trenzado y enrollado alrededor de la cabeza como la chica del chocolate negro Swiss Miss. Pero ella al parecer está muy, muy enfadada. Se ha puesto pálida, dos manchas rojas en las mejillas y los ojos que echan chispas.

Quizá no sea yo la que va a darle una paliza a Luna.

—Sí —contesta Tsubasa, insinuando una sonrisa—. Misaki Harada. Ella es mi chica.

La mirada que cruzan Tsubasa y Misaki en este instante exige un crescendo cursi como música de fondo. Oh, pienso, mi hermanito está enamorado. La verdad es que al mismo tiempo encuentro esto un poco burdo.

—Pues nada —añade Luna con impostada ligereza. Se levanta y se arregla la falda. Luego levanta la cabeza y lanza una risa forzada como si hubiera sido todo un juego, muy divertido, pero del que ya se ha aburrido—. Nos vemos —le dice a Tsubasa , y se marcha tranquilamente, seguida por su pequeño pelotón en el instante mismo en que se aleja de nosotros.

Salen de la cafetería, y enseguida se produce una explosión de voces mientras los demás estudiantes se lanzan a parlotear todos a la vez.

Hotaru me suelta el brazo.

—Eh —le digo—. Lamento todas las gilipolleces que te dije la última vez.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres hacer algo después de clase?

Sonríe.

—Claro —dice—. Me encantaría.

Hotaru y yo nos encerramos en mi habitación y hacemos los deberes juntas y nos inclinamos sobre nuestros libros sin hablar demasiado, sólo levantando la vista de vez en cuando para sonreír o preguntar algo. Desde luego, no pienso en mis clases de Aerodinámica ni en las tres teorías físicas que supuestamente explican la propulsión. En las clases son todo números y ángulos, nada que se parezca a volar de verdad, pero curiosamente en eso sí que soy buena.

No puedo parar de pensar en Ruka. Hoy faltó a la clase de Historia.

—He oído que irás al baile con Jason Lovett —le digo a Hotaru cerrando el libro. No soporto un segundo más estar atrapada en mi cabeza—. ¿Estás contenta o qué?

—Sí —responde con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te vas a poner?

Se muerde el labio. Está claro que hay un problema de armario.

—¿Todavía no tienes vestido? —pregunto.

—Tengo algo —contesta, tratando de parecer satisfecha—. Es el que llevo a la iglesia, pero creo que puedo retocarlo un poco.

—Oh, no. Ni hablar de un vestido para la iglesia. —Me levanto de un salto y corro hasta el armario, de donde saco dos vestidos de etiqueta que llevé en los bailes de California, y regreso junto a Hotaru. Le enseño los dos vestidos, uno a cada lado—. Elige el que más te guste.

De repente Wendy tiene problemas para mirarme a los ojos.

—Pero, ¿y tú qué? —tartamudea.

—Yo no voy a ir.

—No puedo creer que hasta ahora nadie te haya invitado.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo propones a alguien? Digo yo, ¿de qué sirve la liberación femenina si no podemos invitar a los hombres a los bailes? Yo se lo propuse a Jason.

—No hay nadie con quien quiera ir.

—Sí, sí.

—¿Qué?

—Lo dejaré pasar.

—Volviendo al tema, la noche del baile Jason Lovett será tu Príncipe Azul y tú necesitarás sí o sí un vestido de Cenicienta. Así que escoge uno.

Ya le está echando el ojo con avidez al rosa claro que tengo en la mano izquierda.

—Creo que te quedará bien —digo ofreciéndoselo.

—¿De verdad? ¿No me hará parecer ridícula?

—Pruébatelo.

Me lo arrebata y corre al lavabo para probárselo.

—Eres demasiado alta —se lamenta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Para eso están los tacones.

—Tienes más pecho que yo.

—Imposible.

La puerta se abre. Ella posa indecisa, el pelo largo y castaño que cae sobre su cuello y hombros. El bajo del vestido le queda largo, pero no es nada que un dobladillo no pueda arreglar.

—Estás estupenda. —Hurgo en mi joyero en busca de un collar que haga juego—. Mañana tendremos que ir a Jackson y comprarte unos pendientes. Qué pena que el centro comercial más cercano esté en Idaho Falls. Claire's tiene lo mejor para el baile de graduación. ¿A cuánto está eso, dos horas?

—Dos horas y media —responde Wendy—. Pero no tengo las orejas perforadas.

—Creo que tengo una patata y una aguja puntiaguda.

Me mira boquiabierta y levanta las manos para protegerse los lóbulos.

—Dime, ¿cómo te divertías antes de que yo llegara? —le pregunto.

—Tirando de la cola a las vacas.

Llaman a la puerta y mi madre asoma la cabeza. Hotaru inmediatamente se pone colorada hasta las cejas y enfila hacia el lavabo, pero mamá entra en la habitación para verla.

—¿Qué? ¿De desfile? ¿Cómo no me habéis invitado?

—El baile de graduación es el próximo sábado. Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, es cierto —reconoce—. Y tú no irás. —Parece decepcionada.

—¿Querías decirme algo, mamá?

—Sí, quería recordarte que tú y yo hemos quedado para practicar tus ejercicios de yoga.

Me cuesta pillarlo. Y durante un instante alucino.

—¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento? Estoy ocupada...

—Ya sé, chicas, que os lo estáis pasando bomba, pero tengo que secuestrarte para uno de esos momentos madre-hija.

—Yo igual ya me iba —murmura Hotaru—. Tengo que terminar los deberes.

—Estás preciosa, Hotaru—dice mamá con una sonrisa—. ¿Has pensado en los zapatos?

—Creo que con unos zapatos cualquiera ya está bien.

Mamá niega con la cabeza.

—Nada de llevar unos zapatos cualquiera con ese vestido.

—Mañana iremos a mirar pendientes —me ofrezco—. También podríamos mirar zapatos.

Hotaru no parece muy convencida. En Jackson las tiendas sólo tienen precios para turistas.

—O mejor —dice mamá— podríamos saltarnos Jackson y asaltar el centro comercial. Este fin de semana, ¿paseo en coche hasta Idaho Falls?

No sé si ha estado escuchando detrás de la puerta o si estamos en la misma onda.

—A veces es como si pudieras leerme la mente —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Hotaru no tiene mucho dinero, ¿sabes? —le digo a mamá cuando mi amiga se ha ido. El sol empieza a ponerse detrás de las montañas. Estoy en chándal y camiseta de tirantes en el jardín trasero, temblando, tratando de envolverme el cuello con una bufanda de lana—. Así que cuando vayamos a Idaho Falls no nos lleves a una tienda muy cara. Se sentirá incómoda.

—Había pensado en Payless —dice mamá con remilgo—. Había pensado que sería agradable organizar un día de chicas. Tú no lo has hecho desde que nos mudamos.

—Vale.

—También había pensado que podrías traer a Angela. ¿Ya tiene un compañero para el baile?

Dejo de pelearme con la bufanda y la miro fijamente.

—Sí, ya tiene.

—Entonces que venga.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero conocer a tus amigas, Mikan. Siempre traes a Hotaru a casa, pero nunca traes a Angela. Así que quiero conocerla. Creo que ya es hora.

—Sí, pero...

—Sé que te pone nerviosa, pero no debería ser así —dice mamá—. Sabré comportarme.

No es mamá la que me preocupa. O tal vez sí.

—Le preguntaré si quiere venir.

—Estupendo. Quítate la bufanda —dice mamá.

—¡Hace frío!

—Podría engancharse.

Tiene razón. Fuera bufanda.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora? Estoy asistiendo a clases de Aerodinámica en el instituto, ya sabes. Por cierto, soy un as.

—Eso te sirve para pilotar un avión. Aquí se trata de tu cuerpo. Tienes que entrenar, Mikan. Te he dado todo el invierno para que te adaptes. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en tu misión pa-ra que estés preparada cuando empiece la temporada de incendios. Faltan sólo unos meses.

—Lo sé —digo con tristeza.

—Ahora, por favor.

—Vale, lo que tú digas.

Despliego mis alas. Pasa un rato hasta que consigo sacarlas. Al menos ha sido más fácil invocarlas, ya no tengo que pronunciar esas palabras en angélico. Sigo pensando que mis alas son preciosas, suaves y blancas, perfectas como las de una lechuza. Pero de momento parecen grandes y torpes, como el atrezo de una película cutre.

—Bien, extiéndelas —dice mamá.

Las extiendo todo lo posible, hasta que se me empiezan a cargar los hombros por el peso.

—Para despegar tienes que relajarte. —No para de decírmelo y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace.

—¿Por qué no me rocías con un polvo mágico y me haces pensar en cosas bonitas? —digo quejosa.

—Despeja tu mente.

—Ya está.

—Empieza por la actitud.

Suspiro.

—Intenta relajarte.

La miro con un gesto de impotencia.

—Intenta cerrar los ojos —propone—. Toma aire por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca. Imagina que te vuelves más radiante, que tus huesos se tornan más ligeros.

Cierro los ojos.

—Sí que parece yoga —digo.

—Tienes que vaciarte, liberarte de todas las cosas que abruman tu espíritu.

Intento despejar mi mente. Pero en cambio veo el rostro de Ruka. No es la visión. Está rodeado de fuego y humo, pero está a un aliento de distancia, como cuando estaba inclinado sobre mí en la pista de esquí. Sus pestañas oscuras y gruesas. Sus ojos con motas doradas. Cálidos. Las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos al sonreír.

Ahora mis alas ya no pesan tanto.

—Bien, Mikan—dice mamá—. Ahora, intenta elevarte.

—¿Cómo?

—Agita las alas.

Imagino mis alas remontando el vuelo como las suyas en Buzzards Roost. Me imagino saliendo disparada como un cohete, atravesando las nubes, rozando las copas de los árboles. ¿No sería maravilloso echar a volar así, responder a la llamada del cielo?

Apenas siento contracciones.

—Estaría bien que abrieras los ojos —dice mamá riendo.

Abro los ojos. «A volar», le ordeno a mis alas en silencio.

—No puedo —digo jadeante al cabo de un rato. Estoy sudando, a pesar del frío.

—Estás pensando demasiado. Recuerda, tus alas son como tus brazos. No tienes que pensar para mover los brazos, sólo los mueves.

La miro con rabia. Los dientes apretados de frustración. Entonces mis alas empiezan a flexionarse lentamente

—Eso es —dice mamá—. ¡Lo estás haciendo!

Sólo lo estoy haciendo. Porque mis pies siguen firmemente plantados en el suelo. Mis alas se mueven, abanican, agitan mi pelo, pero no me elevo.

—Peso demasiado.

—Tienes que volverte más ligera.

—¡Lo sé!

Intento pensar otra vez en Ruka, sus ojos, su sonrisa, cualquier cosa tangible, pero de pronto sólo puedo imaginármelo como en la visión, de espaldas a mí. El fuego que se acerca.

¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?, pienso. ¿Y si todo depende de mi habilidad para volar? ¿Y si muere?

—¡Venga! —grito, haciendo fuerza con cada parte de mi cuerpo—. ¡A volar!

Doblo las rodillas, salto, y me elevo a casi un metro del suelo. Por un instante creo que lo he conseguido. Luego caigo pesadamente, pisando mal, y me tuerzo un tobillo. Pierdo el equilibrio y acabo en la hierba, un embrollo de miembros y alas.

Por un momento me quedo tumbada sobre la hierba mojada, luchando por respirar.

—Mikan—dice mamá.

—No.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

Sí, me he hecho daño. Ojalá mis alas desaparecieran.

—Sigue intentándolo. Lo conseguirás —me ordena.

—No, no lo conseguiré. Hoy no. —Me levanto con cuidado y me sacudo la hierba y la tierra de mis pantalones, negándome a mirarla a los ojos.

—Estás acostumbrada a que todo te resulte fácil. Para esto tendrás que esforzarte.

Ojalá dejara de decir eso. Siempre que lo intentamos su rostro adopta esa mirada como si la hubiese defraudado, como si esperara más de mí. Eso me hace sentir como una tremenda fracasada, tanto en la categoría humana, en la que debería destacar (por mi belleza, mi fuerza, mi rapidez, mi seguridad y mi capacidad para hacer cualquier cosa que se me pida), como en la de ángel. Como chica normal no estoy demostrando ser nada magnífico. Y como ángel soy pésima.

—Mikan. —Mamá se acerca con los brazos abiertos, como si ahora fuéramos a abrazarnos y todo solucionado—. Tienes que intentarlo de nuevo. Tú puedes.

—Deja de hablar como un entrenador, mamá. Déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—Cariño...

—¡Déjame en paz! —chillo. Veo sus ojos espantados.

—Muy bien —dice. Da media vuelta y camina a paso raudo hacia la casa. La puerta se cierra de un portazo.

Oigo la voz de Tsubasa en la cocina, y la voz de mamá, suave y paciente, que le responde. Me froto los ojos irritados. Quiero irme corriendo pero no tengo adónde ir. Así que aquí me quedo, con mis dolores de cuello, hombros y tobillo, compadeciéndome a mí misma hasta que el jardín se oscurece y no queda más remedio que entrar cojeando en casa.


End file.
